I'm not exactly mercenary material, here!
by Maki Hatayama
Summary: The rocks bellow were sharp. I had one chance to save him.  I caught up to him, grabbed his arms, and tried to turn us over. No luck. We were done. All of a sudden, our fall began to slow until we finally came to a stop, in mid air...
1. Miko in the Modern World

**The original plot for 'You're Not Exactly Mercenary Material, Are You?'. Crossed with Winx Club for added drama. Please, enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I have several occupations.

One: I am a warrior. Despite living in a world where an arguement is considered a fight, my father taught me how to fight for real. I have little use for these skills, but, I treasure them.

Two: I am a miko. I have been able to wield super-natural powers since I was very small. And I learned about them when I started seeing spirits in the graveyard. I don't quite care for these powers as much.

Three: I am an adopted daughter/babysitter. My parents died in a fire when I was five years old, and my mother's best friend, Hana Chowa, adopted me. She's a rather unstable woman, very clumsy, and emotional. She'd been through all kinds of hell in her life, particularly around the time she got married. But, she's loving, and kind, and always looking to help with one thing or another.

I would tell you about my school life, and my love life, and my friends... If I had any of that.

I have my Shikigami, Hasume, and that's it on my friends.

The only kind of learning I do is what I learn when I experiment with my battle skills.

As for my love life, well, nothing. I love no one outside of my family, and no one outside my family loves me. Heck, my entire village hates me.

So, you can imagine, the last ten years have been tough for me.

Well, eight of them were tough.

I left the village when I turned thirteen to travel around, and study other battle arts.

I return every so often, just to stay with Hana for a while. But, after a day or two, I'm gone again.

For about three months now, I've been wondering about my spiritual powers.

Mikos, the ones with my kind of power, were thought to have died off, several hundred years ago.

If my powers still existed, who was to say other things from those times didn't still exist?

I began reading books when I had access to a library, looking for anything that pointed toward miko, and houshi of my kind still existing.

What I found, instead, was rather intriguing.

"Hasume-chan, look at this!" I said. "The Bone-Eater's Well. It's said to contain the remains of a thousand youkai, and it still stands today. No location, but, surely we can find it!"

"Okay." Hasume said. "What do you suppose we're feeling for?"

"Youkai." I said. "This'll be a new pressence to us, thus, it will be easy to find!"

"Do you think it'll be here in Tokyo?" Hasume asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows?" I asked. "If you'll head out to the farthest shrines, I'll check the ones here!"

"Alright! Consider it done!" Hasume said.

We headed out, and split up.

The shrines I searched felt normal. Some more pure than others, but, that's to be expected of shrines.

That night, though, Hasume returned, looking hurried.

"There you are!" She said. "I found the shrine! It's got a well, and a strange aura. Only about thirty minutes away!"

"Lead the way!" I said.

Hasume led me to the shrine. There was a weird aura, as she had said.

She led me to the well. I looked into it.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Hasume asked.

I looked at her, smiling. "Investigate!" I said. "Let's search it!"

I climbed over the edge, and let myself fall into the well.

As I was about to reach the bottom, I saw a light.

I gasped as I fell through the bottom of the well into, what looked like, a tunnel of stars.

"Mori, what is going on?" Hasume exclaimed.

"Trying to figure that out!" I said, loudly.

I saw another light, and fell through it.

I found myself in the well once more.

I sighed, and looked at Hasume. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?" Hasume asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I noticed the smell of our surroundings. Like a rotting corpse.

"Hasume-chan, did this well smell like this before?" I asked.

"No. I don't think it did." Hasume said.

I started climbing out, and found that the well walls were covered with vines.

"Oh, man!" I said.

I climbed out, and looked around.

The shrine was gone. I was now in a forest, and there were no signs of human civilization anywhere.

"What did you get us into this time?" Hasume asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I said.

I started down what looked like a beaten path.

This was a sign that someone had been here.

"Where do you suppose we are?" I asked.

Hasume looked around. "It feels similar to Tokyo." Hasume said. "Not as many human pressences... More animal and plant pressences, and... something else."

I looked around. "Well, I suppose I'll take it as it comes." I said. "If there's a way back, I'll find it eventually. Who knows? Maybe this'll be fun!"

"Oi, oi... You're way too laid back about this!" Hasume said.

"What? You want me to wig out?" I asked.

Hasume sighed. "Fine!" Hasume said. "I'll go along with it! At least you can take care of yourself!"

And so, off we went into the night. Not really sure what we were going to do. We soon discovered, though, that getting along in this new world would be difficult.

We were in a world where everything was primitive, miko and houshi still existed... and youkai dwelt within the forest, waiting for just the right moment to strike...

_Okay, this'll be the first cross-over I've ever written that only contains two shows. Once it gets further into the story, anyway. Thanks for reading! Please, review!_


	2. Heroine under attack

**Thanks for being patient, and reading more! Enjoy!**

It's been three days since Hasume and I came to this world.

During those three days, I've been having the time of my life.

I fought great warriors, slaughtered youkai, saved villages from all kinds of danger, and sharpened my battle skills.

I couldn't be happier, either! This was a dream come true!

"Woooo! What a rush!" I said. "It almost got me, too!"

Hasume smiled at me.

I was walking away after killing a worm youkai that had been destroying a village's crops.

I turned down payment, politely, like a real heroine, and felt really good about myself!

"Mori, you scare me!" Hasume said. "However, it's nice to see you smiling again!"

"It feels nice to be smiling again!" I said. "Man! I was living in such a boring world!"

We laughed as we headed on down the road.

"So, what's next for you, oh great heroine, Mori-sama!" Hasume said.

I shivered in excitement. "Mori-sama! I like it!" I said. "Well, I'm not sure! But, since I've saved five villages, bested four great warriors, and killed ten youkai in the past three days, I'll just wait for the next one to come along!"

I adjusted my posture for a more heroic walk, and kept my eyes on the horizon.

"Come to think of it," Hasume said. "Maybe we should stop and build a house, and let people come to you for help?"

"Maybe." I said. "But, not here. We'll build it where we'll have a better view."

I looked out at the endless meadow beside me.

"Someplace people will remember, and be able to reach." I said.

"Mm." Hasume said.

I looked at her. She made a sound, and left it as a sentance. Unless...

"I sense the ocean!" Hasume said.

I smiled at her. "Race you there!" I said.

She flew off. I ran after her.

About fifteen minutes later, the dirt turned to sand.

"Alright! We're close!" I said.

I ran a little faster to get ahead of Hasume.

She was fast. Very fast.

And she only beat me because she could fly.

I fell on my back when we reached the beach, exhausted from running so fast for so long.

Hasume went crazy out in the ocean, while I rested.

After a minute or two, I sat up, and looked out at the ocean.

It was a beautiful, gleaming blue.

Hasume was playing peacefully along the surface, occassionally diving.

I smiled, grabbed my bag, and dug around until I found my swimsuit.

It was a two piece suit, resembling a tight shirt and shorts, and was black with blue highlighting.

I cast a brief glance around.

No one was around. I quickly changed my clothes, and headed out into the ocean.

The water was so clean, you could see right through it.

I dove down deep, and turned over to watch the sunlight dancing on the surface.

I smiled.

Soon, my lungs were burning for air.

I swam to the surface, and breathed deeply.

Hasume came over. "How about here? Can we put the house here? Please?" Hasume begged.

I smiled, and looked around. "It's the perfect setting!" I said. "Right over there! By the rocks!"

Hasume squealed with joy.

I laughed, watching her fly around wildly.

"Ooooooiiiii!" someone called out to us.

We looked toward the shore.

There was a man, waving me down, on the beach.

I swam back to shore, and went to him.

"Young lady, are you, by any chance, a youkai? Perhaps a youkaitaija?" He asked.

I gave him a funny look.

"I suppose you can classify me as a youkaitaija." I said. "However, why would you approach me if you thought I was a youkai?"

"I need help. I would've pleaded with anyone, if I thought they might be able to help." The man said. "You can swim. You must be very powerful."

"Okay. I'm listening." I said. "What's wrong?"

He led me away, explaining how the lady of the palace he worked at had fallen in love with a strange man, and married him, and how, since the marriage, the lady had not been seen even by the maids who usually tended to her, and how the palace had been plunged into misery and terror.

"Okay." I said. "So, have you gotten anyone else to try getting rid of him?"

"Two skilled warriors, and several miko and houshi." The man said. "One of the houshi managed to injur him. However, he recovered quickly, and the houshi disappeared."

We could see gates ahead. "I'm in." I said. "I can't guarantee that the building will still be standing when I'm through with him, but, he will be gone."

"Oh, thank you, young lady!" The man said.

He led me past the gates.

The palace looked like a run-down, deserted village.

Cold, dirty, and color-less.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked.

"Yes. Other servants." The man said. "They're all hiding. He must be outside."

I could feel a dark pressence.

It felt like a youkai, but, it was so much darker.

"My, my, my!" came a voice.

We jumped and turned.

A man was beside us. He looked like a man. But, he was the source of the jaki I felt.

"Brought me a snack, have you, my slave? How thoughtful!" He said. "And how delicious she looks, too!"

I tensed up, ready to pound him into the dirt. I did not like the way he addressed me, and was more than ready to show him, so...

_This is going to be at least as good as 'You're Not Exactly Mercenary Material, Are You?'. Just because I've done so many cross-overs in my notebook, and had them turn out great! Please, review!_


	3. Hajime Mashite

**Okay, you're either very patient with me, or this story is some-what intriguing! Either way, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

The creature began to drool.

I was becoming angrier by the second.

I don't know what angered me so much.

Sure, this thing was annoying, but, it was nothing to get so completely furious over.

The creature reached out to me.

How dare he think he can touch me!

I grabbed my dagger, and shoved it through his hand.

The creature looked at this wound, looking bored.

"You're no different from the rest of them." He said. "How boring."

The sound of his voice drove me into a rage I never thought possible.

"Shut the hell up!" I spat.

I pulled my dagger back, and went to strike again.

With every stroke of my blade, every miss, every hit, every taunting word he said, I became more furious.

With my fury, I began to miss even more, frustrating me.

Despite knowing it was my fury causing me to lose, I couldn't calm down.

Soon, I had worn myself out.

The creature smiled devilishly.

"You're completely exhausted, yet, you still have anger to burn!" He said. "Interesting! You might last a while!"

Somehow, I got angrier, and tried to strike again.

This time, he actually made a move, and knocked me back.

My fury just wasn't stopping.

It angered me even further, when he pulled his attention away from the fight, and to the man who brought me here.

"You've seen too much." the creature told him. "You're going to die today!"

The man looked like he was getting angry, even though he knew his life was in danger.

I began to feel calmer.

What was going on? Only a second ago, I wanted to tear that creature to pieces, slowly, starting with bits of his skin. Now, I remembered that I was here to kick his ass out of the palace, and save the servants and their lady.

"Mori? Can you hear me now?" came Hasume's voice.

I looked at her. Where had she been?

"Hasume-chan." I said. "Of course I can hear you?"

"Finally!" Hasume said. "Chill out for a second! That thing you're facing is a Gekijou. Nasty creatures, them."

I looked over at the creature.

"Gekijou? Like in Papa's stories?" I asked.

"Exactly." Hasume said. "Keep thinking about those stories. Do you remember how the Gekijou was beaten?"

I took a deep breath, and sighed, calming myself.

"Yeah." I said. "I can't move, though. Even if I can manage to weaken the Gekijou, I can't kill it."

"Don't worry! I can do that!" Hasume said. "Now, do it!"

I nodded slowly. "I'm counting on you!" I said.

I thought back on the village I grew up in. How they treated me and my family.

I thought about my hellish grade school days, when everyone was pulling some kind of sick joke on me, even the teachers, and the principal.

I thought about my worst enemy in the entire village, and the ring leader of it all.

Right as I had her face, I was distracted by an angry scream.

The Gekijou was becoming furious.

This was their weakness. They loved to be hated. They loved to make you angry with them.

If you find something you hate more, or that makes you angrier at it, they become angry, and easy to beat.

I thought even more about my enemy. Even though she was Hana's daughter, she was the most spoiled, over-pampered, egotistical, brat I had ever known.

Her name was Mitsukai Yuuhino.

There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't want to ring her skinny neck!

The Gekijou screamed violently as Hasume attacked it.

I thought about how Mitsukai pushed around Hana, as if her own mother owed her something.

That made me furious. How I wanted to... But, I couldn't. Mitsukai's father would do so much worse to Hana. That only made me angrier.

"Good, Mori! That's enough!" Hasume said. "I've got him!"

I looked over at her, fighting the Gekijou.

Hasume was using her powers to drown it in a bubble of water.

About two minutes later, it stopped writhing in the bubble.

I got up. "Nice work, Hasume-chan!" I said.

"Yeah, I suppose." She said. "Go check around the building. The lady is still missing."

I nodded, and headed in.

I found many people near death, and seeming like they were just calming down after getting really angry. Others were already dead, and rotting.

The lady was the last one I found, hidden in a box, under the bed in the royal bedroom.

She was long dead, with almost nothing left on her skeleton.

"Aw, man." I said. "Poor thing. Had her heart played with, and her back stabbed."

I carefully pulled the box out of the chamber.

There was a burial held for those found dead, lasting for several hours.

I was asked to stay, and, as a miko, help pray that their souls found release.

Those who were still alive, were quickly taken to a room for care, and recovery.

Somehow, over night, while I was out leading the prayer, the palace was repaired, clean, and running, as though it were just built.

"Amazing." I said. "They work so well, and so fast. How did it get so bad?"

I soon got my answer, from the maid managing the treatment of the sick.

"The Gekijou was everywhere, all the time." She said. "He made messes, and such, getting us to hate him even more than we already did. In our hate, we stopped working for him."

"I see." I said. "Honestly, I don't blame you. And you were smarter about your anger than I was."

I stayed for a few days, partly because Hasume wanted to play in the ocean a little longer.

And partly because I was helping the servants get the place back to normal.

Nearly a week later, after most of the sick had gotten well, and left the palace, I began to feel homesick.

All the maids were so kind, and reminded me of a certain mother figure I left behind.

So, without even talking about it, Hasume and I packed up our things to leave.

The man who brought me here noticed me packing.

"Miko-sama, are you leaving?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Well, I have to go see my adopted mother." I said. "I'll be gone for about ten days. Of course, I'll return to see how you're doing, before I go back to the beach, and build myself a house."

"Oh, you needn't trouble yourself!" The man said. "We have room here. You may stay with us."

I looked around. It was a pretty sturdy little building. I could do many things with it.

"The staff here... all they've known is palace work." The man said. "Without our lady, we have no work. Please... allow us to work for you!"

I was a bit surprized. No one had ever been very kind to me... let alone trust me to employ them.

Plus, I was quite used to working for myself. I didn't like watching people work while I did nothing.

"I'll think about it." I said.

I finally finished packing, and headed on out.

While I was walking, I began to wonder what I was going to do once I was a great warrior.

A warrior is a mere human with useless fighting skills... without something to protect, and fight for.

"Mori," Hasume said. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged.

As the day wore on, clouds began to role in over us.

It would rain soon. I could tell by Hasume's sudden burst of energy.

I slept under it, as the rain poured from the sky.

When morning came, it was still raining, and I was soaked.

I changed into some lighter clothes to travel in, and continued on down the road.

I felt a dark pressence ahead. I couldn't be sure what it was. It was dark like a youkai, but, the pressence itself was very human.

"Hasume-chan." I said.

"I know." She said. "I feel it, too. But, I don't know what it is."

I placed my hand over the hilt of my dagger, ready to fight if I needed to.

Then, just as I was rounding a turn in the road, I saw him...

_Finally. I thought this chapter would never end! Well, I don't feel so great about this story, but, you may think differently. Please, review..._


	4. Broken and Stolen

**Okay, starting right now, this story's gonna get MUCH better! Please, enjoy!**

He was different from the average Japanese man. So different, I might've said he wasn't even Japanese.

He was really tall. He had to be at least six feet tall.

He had an incredible build, as though he had been working out from the day he was born.

His skin was very dark, like he had been working out in the sun for just as long.

He probably never even thought about cutting his hair, as it fell way bellow his waist, and was braided out of his face.

But, even those details seemed normal compared to his eyes.

He had deep, deep blue eyes. This was very rare in an asian person.

At his side, there was an enormous halberd, shoved into the ground.

The man grabbed the handle, and almost lazily swung the halberd up onto his shoulder.

He looked at me, looking irritated about something.

"What?" He asked, flatly.

I was watching him in recognition. I had seen him before.

I couldn't believe he actually existed, though.

"You..." I said, not really sure how to reply to him.

I went right up to him, and started to circle him.

Upon completeing my circle, I couldn't help grinning in excitement.

"Bankotsu of the Shichinintai!" I said. "Incredible! You're every bit as awesome as Papa said!"

He gave me a funny look.

"Do you think you're saving yourself through flattery?" Bankotsu asked.

My turn to give a funny look. Then, I remembered what he was.

"Oh, right." I said. "You're a killer... I suppose I figured you'd put off an attack for a moment, but-"

All of a sudden, he swung his halberd down on me.

I gasped, and stepped back.

The blade narrowly missed taking off my toes, as it landed at my feet.

"Wow..." I said.

Was he actually challenging me? I had to challenge every other warrior I faced. This was a first for me.

I smiled in anticipation. "Alright! I'm _so _in!" I said, pulling out my dagger.

Bankotsu looked annoyed.

"Why can't you die easily like a normal woman, right now?" He asked, coming at me with his Banryuu.

I moved carefully, watching his every move, and moving in just the right ways to dodge him.

For whatever reason, this was much more thrilling than any other fight.

He was tougher. He could actually kill me. Yet, I felt a certain thrill, everytime I dodged an attack.

Finally, as I dodged a side swing, I spun around, and cut his arm with my dagger.

He grimaced, and came to strike again.

This time, I was open, with nowhere to go.

I put up my dagger to block the gigantic Banryuu.

The blades collided with an ear-splitting _clang!_, and, with a swift push, I managed to put two feet between us before I fell.

"Not bad, I'll admit." Bankotsu said. "However, I'm tired of being out in the rain. If you surrender now, I can make this a quick end for you!"

I sat up, grabbing for my dagger... and only picking up the hilt.

I was hurt. The clang wasn't the blades colliding. It was mine breaking.

My despair turned to rage in a moment.

"My father made that blade!" I said. "You bastard..."

I stood up, glaring at him.

"My father worked hard to make that blade... the perfect blade... and he made it for me!" I said. "It was his best work, and you broke it!"

I went at him with my bare fists, striking with everything I had.

He dodged pretty well. But, I wasn't going to let him dodge for long.

I went for a kick, and, by some stroke of luck, I knocked Banryuu from his hand.

Now, I had nothing to fear. I went for my death punch, throwing every ounce of my power into it.

I hit him in the face, and knocked him twenty feet away.

Finally, I began to calm down, knowing there was an easy way to get him back.

I reached down, and took hold of Banryuu's handle.

I tried to lift it. It barely came up an inch.

Bankotsu started to get up.

I glared his way.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath me rose up, 'til I was high above Bankotsu.

"What the-?" I exclaimed.

I looked down, and saw Bankotsu getting to his feet.

I had no time. I had to move Banryuu, or, I would never get him to agree to my proposition.

I turned to the Banryuu. "Shrink, for crying out loud!" I said in frustration.

As though it were actually listening to me, the Banryuu shrank down to the size of a key.

I picked it up. "I don't know what happened, but, I'm not complaining!" I said.

"You will be!" came a voice.

I quickly stood up, and turned.

Bankotsu had managed to climb the cliff, and was now glaring at me.

"What did you just do to my Banryuu?" He growled.

"Don't know. And, quite frankly, I don't care, either!" I said. "It's gonna stay like this, and I'm going to keep it, until you repair my father's blade!"

"Or, I can kill you, take back my Banryuu, and be on my way." Bankotsu retorted.

"Kill me, and it'll be tiny for eternity!" I said.

He paused, for a moment. "What if I broke your pop's blade even further?" Bankotsu asked.

"Then you can expect me to do the same to Banryuu!" I said. "There's no way around this! You're going to comply with my request, or, you're going to lose your Banryuu!"

He glared at me fiercely. "Wench!" Bankotsu spat.

"Bastard!" I spat back, with more venom, I felt.

I picked up the pieces of my dagger, and handed them to him.

"I'll be back through here in eight days!" I said. "If you haven't-"

"No way in hell! You're not going anywhere with my Banryuu!" Bankotsu said.

"I'm not happy about leaving my father's blade with you, either." I said. "But, then, if we're both upset about this, then you'll know not to break my blade, and I'll know to avoid you!"

He and I glared at each other, still arguing, despite the fact that we had an easy way to settle this.

Then, Bankotsu took the pieces of my dagger, making sure to use the blade to put a small cut on my hand as he pulled it away.

"Just where are you going?" Bankotsu growled.

"That's none of your business!" I said. "I'm coming back, and I will have Banryuu. Repair my dagger, and you can have it back. You will get it back, as I have little need for a weapon I cannot lift! Understood?"

I started down the cliff, without waiting for an answer.

Once I was on the road, I headed away, feeling his glare on my back the whole way, until I was too far away to be seen.

Hasume caught up with me. "What'd I miss?" She asked, absent-mindedly.

"Later." I said. "We need to get back to Hana-okaa-san."

We traveled on through the rain, and soon reached a village.

Once there, Hasume brought up the fact that we still didn't know how to get home.

Of course, I stopped, and sat for a moment, not quite sure where I would go from there...

_Good? Bad? I want to know! Please, review!_


	5. Return to the Modern Era

**Hey, ya'll! Thanks for reading my story! I love my readers! Please, enjoy!**

I smiled, as I came out of the well, and found it covered by a shrine.

"Kagome-chan was right!" I said. "We're back!"

"Hurry! Let's go see Hana already!" Hasume said.

We left the shrine, and started out of Tokyo.

Hana's village was out in the country, a good way's away from Tokyo.

So, we'd be traveling through the night, just to have a few days to spend with Hana.

On my way out, I spotted an old book store.

I needed to know something. So, I went in, bought a few books, and started out of Tokyo once more, opening a book, and beginning to read as I walked.

When it got too dark for me to see, Hasume held up a flashlight for me to continue reading.

Somehow, we reached the village before dawn.

I had been sucked into my book the whole time.

I went to Hana's house, and reached up to the top of the door frame.

The spare house key was always up there, for when I came to visit.

I unlocked the door, let myself in, and made sure to lock the door behind myself when I went into the living room.

I turned on the light, and began reading my books.

When the sun came up, I had finished three of the five I had gotten, and decided to let myself sleep.

I woke up to find that morning had arrived, and Hana had been waiting on me to wake up.

She threw her arms around my neck, and hugged me tightly.

As usual, she was sobbing over my shoulder about how much she missed me, and how she was so glad that I was back.

I couldn't pay attention to any of her speech as she was choking the life out of me.

Still, I did not fight her.

She was probably the only person left in the world that I would never intentionally hurt. Hell, I couldn't tell her no! She was that kind of person, so, not many people could.

Finally, she let go of me, and I could breathe again.

"So, Mori-chan, where have you been? What did you do?" Hana asked. "I want to hear it all!"

I smiled, and told her about my adventures in the world beyond the Bone-Eater's Well. Except for the last one, as I knew she would probably freak out if she knew I came that close to getting killed.

"Oh, my." Hana said. "You must be exhausted! I'll start on breakfast. You sit right there, and I'll be right back!"

She got up from the couch, and went to the kitchen.

I sighed, and looked around smiling. It felt good to be back.

I settled into my favorite spot on the couch, and began reading another one of my books.

It didn't feel like long before Hana came in with a breakfast tray, and a hand-full of mail.

She put the tray down on the coffee table infront of me, sat down beside me, and started looking through the mail.

I started eating, vaguely wondering what all she had recieved.

Hana didn't get a whole lot of mail. She always paid her bills on time, and most of her family members would visit if they had anything to say to her.

I didn't recieve letters too often, either, because the only blood relatives I had lived in America.

So, it was a big deal that she had that much.

"Oh?" Hana said. "Mori-chan, have you been trying to get into a college?"

I looked up at her.

"No." I said. "I don't have the time. Why?"

"There's a letter here, addressed to you, from a college called Alfea." Hana said.

She handed me an old-fashioned envelope, with gold lettering on the front.

Curious, I opened it, pulled out the letter, and read it.

"Papa and Mama applied for me to attend this college?" I asked. "What for? What can they teach me that others can't? Why didn't I get a say in this?"

The letter told me that the head mistress of the school would explain everything. It did not say where I could find her.

I checked the envelope.

No return address. "Hmm." I said. "Well, if they really wanted me there, you'd think they'd at least leave an address so that I could write back to them!"

"Mori, maybe you can use this to write back to them?" Hasume said, suddenly.

I looked at her. She was holding up one of the books I had already read, on a certain page.

The flying crane letter. A special miko spell.

"Hana-okaa-san, you wouldn't happen to know how to fold a flying crane, would you?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" Hana asked.

"I need you to fold one for me." I said.

I composed a reply to the college's letter, and had Hana fold it into a crane, for me.

Reading as I went, I took the college's letter, and mine outside, and placed them on the ground, mine ontop of the other.

"Please go back to the sender of this letter." I said. "Tonde ike!"

After a second, the crane began to flap it's wings.

"Onegai." I said.

The crane began to fly, weakly, taking the letter up with it.

"Iterashai!" I said.

"Oh, my! How did you do that?" Hana asked.

I smiled.

"Maybe being a miko... won't be so bad?" I said. "Maybe this'll be... kinda cool."

"Wow! Praise Kami!" Hasume said. "Mori likes her miko powers!"

She sat on my shoulder.

"If only to make you a more obedient Shikigami!" I said, jokingly.

"Can I help?" Hana asked. "Is there anything I can do at all?"

I turned to face her. "Have we got stuff that holds little value to you, or me?" I asked. "I may need targets."

"I'll have a look!" Hana said. "The usual training ground then?"

I nodded.

Hana went back into the house, and upstairs.

I headed out to an unused field for my training.

While I waited on Hana, I put the tiny Banryuu on the ground, and stared at it...

_Okay, maybe a bad cliff-hanger, but, hey! Everyone's got 'em! Please, review!_


	6. Dreaming, asleep and awake

**Well... Patience is a virtue! Hang on for another chapter, or so, and I'll get right back to Bankotsu! Enjoy!**

I poked the tiny Banryuu. Nothing happened, of course.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"What is that?" Hasume asked. "Hang on... Oh, crap! Tell me you didn't?"

I nodded. "He broke Kokoroha." I said. "It was only fair that I take this, just until he repaired it. You know how good I am with fairness, deals, and arguements."

"Mori, this is one arguement you'll always lose! Even if you win!" Hasume said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "But, hey, I'm working on protection, here, so, chill out, and you can freak when we get back to the Sengoku era!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING CALM?" Hasume shouted.

"I don't care about it right now is all." I said. "Banryuu shrunk when I told it to, and I'm trying to figure out how that happened!"

Hasume had a brief look of curiosity in her eyes.

"You're still going to die." Hasume said.

"So, start making a plan to save me. You're good at that!" I said.

Hasume grumbled something to herself, and started to float around, not really paying attention to where she was going.

I turned back to Banryuu.

"Now, about you..." I said, letting my right hand hover over the Banryuu.

I was focusing intently on it, but, I still wasn't quite sure how to make this work.

"Grow!" I said, dumbly.

It sounded really stupid the way I said that. But, Banryuu didn't seem to think so.

Banryuu grew to just the right size for me to weild it.

I picked it up.

"I see." I said. "So, I can manipulate this thing's size?"

I swung Banryuu around lightly, testing the movement.

"Very nice..." I said. "That bastard's got taste!"

"Mori-chaaaaaaannnnnnn!" a voice called.

I turned.

Hana was coming with a box in her arms.

She looked thoroughly winded, as she stopped, put down the box, and sat down to rest.

"I found a few things you could use as targets." Hana said. "It took a while, but, I managed, as you can see!"

I put Banryuu down, and looked through the things she had picked.

She picked the creepy modeling dolls people gave her when she was just learning how to sew, and just plain stupid things that she recieved from people as jokes.

"It took a while, huh?" I said, picking up a doll. "Oh, well!"

I put the dolls out in a pattern, and began changing their sizes.

"Oh, my..." Hana said. "That's a very useful technique, isn't it?"

"It will be." I said. "Hana-okaa-san, can you check my books for other spells I can manage right now?"

Hana read off spells for me to practice all day. I got a little something out of each of the spells, but, nothing major.

Somehow, even though I didn't have to move for any of those spells, I ended up exhausted.

Hana and I went back to her house late that night.

After dinner, I went straight to bed, putting Banryuu, key-sized once more, under my pillow.

I fell asleep, and began to dream...

_Inside Mori's dream..._

I was being slung around. Blood was flying everywhere. People were screaming.

Everytime I was thrown, I heard nasty sounds, like a wet squishing, and bones breaking.

Every so often, I saw Bankotsu's face, or had a cloth pressed against mine.

Other times, I was covered in a purple cloth, and didn't fight to get out.

But, during those horrible visions of blood, and terror, I felt a certain thrill.

It was... really cool, somehow.

At the end of those horrible images, I saw a woman.

She was white in every way, wearing a crown, and a silver dress.

"Return me to him." She said. "Take me back to my master!"

Images of Bankotsu surrounded us.

The realization was almost instant.

"Banryuu... you're the spirit of Banryuu, aren't you?" I asked.

"Return me to my master." She said. "Return me to him at once!"

The horrific images started again.

This time, I knew what they were.

Banryuu was showing me it's memories... of slaughtering people.

All of a sudden, a blade was coming at me.

I gasped...

_Mori wakes..._

My eyes flew open. My face was soaked in sweat, and my stomach felt sore with my heavy breathing.

Hasume floated over me.

"You look awful." She said. "What happened?"

I sighed, still trying to catch my breath, and slowly sat up, putting my left hand on my forehead.

"Banryuu..." I said. "It's got a spirit. It wants to go back to Bankotsu."

Hasume looked concerned.

"A weapon with a spirit." Hasume said. "That's some dangerous stuff. Banryuu's deadly, big or not. Whether in Bankotsu's hands, or sitting on the ground."

I pulled Banryuu out from under my pillow.

"I'm gonna be glad to return you." I said. "Later, though. When I get Kokoroha back, I'll give you back to him."

I noticed voices downstairs.

Hana had guests.

"For now, hold on." I said. "I have some things to do."

I got dressed, and headed downstairs.

One of Hana's guests was Mitsukai, her daughter. I was not happy to see her.

As long as she didn't address me in any way, though, I could behave myself.

Hana's other guest was an older woman, in a strange, but professional-looking uniform.

I was not sure what to think of her.

"Ohayou gozai-masu." I said, careful to be polite.

The old woman looked at me, and smiled.

"Dear me, this must be the child!" She said. "She looks just like her mother!"

I looked over at Hana.

"Mori-chan, your letter went through." Hana said. "This is Faragonda-san. Head mistress of Alfea college... for fairies."

I looked at the old woman, now mildly concerned for her mental health.

"I see. You haven't quite realized it yet." Faragonda said. "I am here to explain. If you'll hear me out?"

I slowly entered the room, made my way to the couch, and sat down to listen...

_Next chapter, the Shichinintai return! Hope you're ready for some serious drama and action! Okay, that was seriously cheesy, and cliche...Please, review anyway!_


	7. Stubbornness

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

For my entire life, I have been labeled strange, and dangerous, for being a warrior, and bearing miko power, and learned to treat it like normal comments.

However, about six days ago, I found out that I wasn't some plain old miko.

Oh, no. 'Cause I can't be like everyone else, in any way, I'm a miko, who can become a fairy.

Yeah. When Faragonda came by Hana's house, she told me that my parents, my mother in particular, applied for me to go to a college for fairies, somehow knowing I would have the powers that qualified me for it.

She also told me it would be harder for me to gain my wings, just because I had a type of magic that could be taught to an ordinary human.

Now, I don't really believe any of that bull crap. She couldn't prove anything.

However, I was going to give her a chance, and keep working on my miko powers until I gained the wings she said I'd get.

Meanwhile, though, I could not go to that college.

I was going to be busy in Sengoku.

"Where is he?" I asked. "You'd think he'd be eager to get back here, and re-claim his Banryuu?"

I had been waiting on the road, in the same place I had met him before, for three whole hours.

I was becoming impatient, growing and shrinking a pebble on the road, trying to occupy my mind.

Hasume was floating near me, looking antsy.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a good thing that he's not showing up?" Hasume asked.

"He's got Kokoroha!" I snapped. "If he doesn't show up, I'm gonna have to hunt him down, and give him a broken Banryuu!"

After another fifteen minutes, I felt the evil pressence that I had felt the day I met Bankotsu.

Was this his pressence?

"I think he's here." I said.

"That's his pressence?" Hasume exclaimed.

"Oh, chill!" I said. "I could hold my own against him before. This time, we've planned ahead, and I should have the upper-hand!"

To my chagrin, Bankotsu was not the one to come down from that cliff.

Instead... I didn't know quite how to classify this person.

It wore a pinkish kimono with a green leaf pattern, that did not cover it's leg. It's hair was twisted up, and pinned in place, and it wore red lip color.

This all suggested that this person was female.

However, the particular build of this persons body was very masculine.

It looked at me, with a sort of curiosity.

"You're the wench I'm supposed to meet?" The person asked.

I looked the person over, still trying to pick a gender for them.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." I said. "I'm waiting for someone else."

"Bankotsu, by any chance?" The person asked.

I gave the person a funny look.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jakotsu of the Shichinintai." The person said.

Oh. It's a man. A very gay man.

"So, you came to reclaim Banryuu in his place?" I asked.

He looked a bit surprized.

"Reclaim Banryuu?" Jakotsu asked.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked. "He broke my blade. I took Banryuu, and asked him to repair my blade, if he wanted it back."

Jakotsu gave an evil grin.

"That's funny." Jakotsu said. "Aniki only told me to pick up Banryuu from the wench who was cleaning it for him, and that I could do as I pleased with her once I had it!"

He reached for his sword.

"Oh, man! Mori, I didn't plan on the other members of Shichinintai!" Hasume said. "We're done!"

I reached into my pocket, pulled out Banryuu, and held it up for Jakotsu to see.

"I've held true to my end of the bargain!" I said. "Has your brother held true to his?"

Jakotsu laughed out loud.

"Very funny, wench." He said. "Where's the real Banryuu?"

I willed Banryuu to grow to a useable size, and gripped the handle tightly.

"If you don't have Kokoroha, I have no business with you." I said. "And Banryuu will stay with me until I get my blade back."

Jakotsu looked back and forth between me and Banryuu.

I saw his hand tense up.

"I see." I said. "And just where is my Kokoroha?"

In a flash of light, his sword was out, but, I could not see it.

I quickly swung Banryuu, and hit something.

Looking to the side, I saw a chain of swords.

"So, that's how Jakotsuto works?" I said. "Not magic. Not a hidden partner. It's a whip. Omoishiroi."

"Shut up, wench!" Jakotsu snapped, pulling his sword chain back.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of being called a wench!" I snapped back. "Geez! I was only admiring your technique!"

In another flash, Jakotsu's blade was coming at me again.

I used Banryuu to block the hit, this time.

There was a nasty metal clanging sound, that hurt my ears.

Still, I was safe once more. I peeked over at Jakotsu.

He was ready to strike again.

I needed to get closer to him, somehow.

"If you don't come out, I'll kill you!" Jakotsu shouted.

"Kill me and Banryuu will never be normal again!" I said.

We were at a stand off, now. That was good. I had time now.

I looked around for an escape route.

I knew what I had to do. And it would only work if I was as fast as I hoped I was.

Open land all around me. It led far out into a forest.

I took a deep breath, shrinking Banryuu down to key-size, and getting to my feet.

"You can have Banryuu." I said. "I don't want it!"

I threw it at Jakotsu. "Grow!" I shouted.

Banryuu grew back to it's normal size in mid-air, and fell ontop of Jakotsu, knocking him over.

"Shrink!" I yelled, taking off toward the forest.

I glanced back once, and saw Jakotsu coming after me.

"Banryuu will be small for eternity!" I yelled, trying to run faster.

It took a while to get into the forest. Once there, I began running in a pattern that would be difficult to follow in that thick forest.

When I was sure I had given myself enough time, I wrote a note, and let it fall to the forest floor.

Once that was done, I carefully made my way through the forest, and back onto the road.

Hasume came out after me. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Distracting him." Hasume said. "He almost walked right into you while you were writing that note. I had to do something."

I smiled. "Arigatou, Hasume-chan!" I said. "Kaeri mashou?"

Hasume nodded. "Finally, a plan I like!" Hasume said.

We went back to the beach, and stopped to visit the staff at the castle we saved.

They welcomed us back with open arms.

I agreed to stay with them, realizing the mistake I just made... I came to visit.

With Bankotsu, and possibly the rest of the Shichinintai on my tail, I couldn't leave them now. They'd be in danger because of me. So, I stayed there, continuing my miko training.

All the while, I thought about how I could keep the Shichinintai away from this place.

And, of the few plans I had, I felt best about the craziest one...

_Aniki - Older brother._

_Omoishiroi - Very interesting._

_(O)Kaeri mashou - Let's go home._

_I love this version! It's much more exciting! Whether you think so or not, I love my story! Please, review!_


	8. Robin Hood

**I'm loving this! Thanks for reading, ya'll! Enjoy!**

"Why would that be one of your plans?" Hasume asked. "And why would you want to do that more than the other?"

"It's... different." I said. "Something new, to stir things up a bit."

My plans were put up a barrier, and, either, go out slaying youkai, or, go out, and turn myself into a thief.

I don't know why I wanted that second one.

But, I had been sitting around for several days, with nothing to do but practice with my miko powers. It was boring. I needed something to make my heart race. I wanted to feel adrenaline running through me like my own blood. I wanted a rush.

"Stick to youkai, okay?" Hasume said. "I don't want you to get into something you can't easily get out of."

I sighed. "Whatever." I said. "It's not like I'd be stealing for myself. I'd pull a Robin Hood kinda thing, and give the stuff to poor people. I have no use for half the stuff I could end up finding, anyway..."

I still wanted to do it, though.

"Now, where shall we start?" Hasume asked.

"I don't know." I groaned. "We might as well travel around blind-folded, and see where it gets us!"

"What's with that attitude?" Hasume asked. "Didn't you want to be a heroine? Don't you want to help people, and put your name in tomorrow's history books?"

I shrugged.

"Let's just get out of here!" I said. "I just wanna go out and do something!"

Hasume sighed. "You're the miko!" She said.

I grabbed my bag, and we headed out.

After a few minutes on the road, I felt a little less stressed out.

"Hey..." I said.

"Yeah?" Hasume asked.

"Suppose the Shichinintai actually fix Kokoroha..." I said. "What do we do afterwards? I mean, despite being angry that he broke Kokoroha, it really was an honor to meet Bankotsu of the Shichinintai..."

"Are you suggesting we join them?" Hasume exclaimed.

"Sort of..." I said. "I probably won't kill, but, I'm pretty good with medicine, I could be their medic. Papa did teach me some tricks to forging swords, so, I could probably repair weapons..."

"Mori, do you know what you're saying?" Hasume exclaimed. "Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?"

I frowned, and looked up at the sky.

"Suppose not, then..." I said. "I probably wouldn't get to fight, anyway."

"You there!" a voice called.

I looked back over my shoulder, not terribly interested in whatever this person had to say to me.

There was a group of men on horses behind me, wearing peasants clothing.

The horses were very well-groomed, and had fancy saddles and everything.

These men couldn't possibly own such regal horses, and riding gear, and not be well dressed themselves. They had to be theives.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

One of them got down, and came to me, with a boastful, over-confident stride.

He stopped right infront of me, and leaned down 'til his face was an inch from mine.

I kept my uninterested stare, though I was becoming rather annoyed with how close he was getting.

"Lovely trinket, you!" He said. "Be my wife, and I can bring you nice kimonos, face paints, even hair combs!"

I was absolutely furious. Talking about me like I was a mere object.

Still, I kept my cool.

"Not interested." I said, flatly.

I adjusted my bag's position on my shoulder, ready to get on my way.

"So, if you don't know of any youkai nearby that need to be slain, I'll be on my way!" I said.

I started on my way once more, and heard a metal sliding sound behind me.

"You will be my wife!" He said.

"Really?" I asked. "I do believe I said I wasn't interested!"

I heard him coming at me.

I turned, raising a barrier with only a thought.

He slammed his sword down on my barrier, breaking the sword.

"How dare you strike a miko?" I said. "Shame on you. I would've just let you go, too."

Within seconds, I had them all on the ground, out cold, and decided to go through the things they had stolen. There were a lot of robes, and jewelry. However, the man who had tried to court me had something much more interesting to me.

"This armor." I said. "How poorly made... why steal such a pitiful piece of battle gear?"

I put the shoulder pads on. They were very wide, at first.

All of a sudden, they shrunk up to just the right size, and looked as though they were newly made.

"I see..." I said. "Armor that adjusts itself to fit the wearer. That's worth stealing. Now, why didn't he draw this sword? Why have it if he's not going to use it?"

I lifted the sword, still in it's sheathe.

"Feather light." I said. "Must be a very thin, sharp blade."

I took hold of the hilt, and pulled.

There was no sword to pull out. It was just a hilt.

I looked over at the unconcious thief.

He had stolen perfect armor, yet, he only wanted to steal a hilt for his weapon?

"Mori! Do you think that's _the blade_?" Hasume asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said. "Papa said that no one knew how to identify it. However, if it is, we can't leave it with them. They'll destroy themselves, and everyone within a hundred-mile radius of them."

I picked up the armor, re-sheathed the sword hilt, and looked around.

There was a black kimono with red highlights in the pile. I took that before heading on my way.

"Why'd you take the kimono?" Hasume asked.

"I'm going to give myself a new name." I said. "And I'm going to get the Shichinintai's attention, no matter what it takes."

Hasume gave me a funny look. "What am I going to have to call you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, right now!" I said. "I'm still throwing my look together!"

"Oh, no, Mori, what are you going to do?" Hasume asked.

I smiled slyly as we headed on down the road...

_Maybe a silly, pointless chapter, but, hey! Everyone's got one or two of these lying around! Please, review!_


	9. Tokimekikotsu

**I'm gonna try writing from Bankotsu's POV, so, this chapter might just suck... Thanks for reading!**

I waited impatiently, sitting on a crate in the hide-out I had picked for me and my brothers.

My name is Bankotsu. I am a mercenary.

I was be-headed about ten years prior to this day, and was revived by someone called Naraku not long ago.

All he wanted of me in return was for me to destroy some hanyou called InuYasha.

But, that's the last thing on my mind, right now.

Not too long ago, I was just getting ready to head on down the road, on my way toward the hide-out, when _she _appeared.

She was staring at me like she knew me. Course, I'd never seen her before in my life.

She seemed to know who I was, and what I did. Yet, she acted like I was a great hero, and like I wasn't a danger to her.

I was never treated this way by anyone unless they were trying to ambush me.

So, naturally, I was gonna kill her, and get her outta my way, you know? Easy, right?

No. She had to be a warrior, and make it difficult.

So, we had a little scuffle, and I managed to break her little dagger.

She freaked, and unleashed some kind of power that I never knew a woman could possess, somehow seperating me from my Banryuu.

She created a cliff in the middle of the road, taking Banryuu up with her.

When I finally got up there, she had shrunk my Banryuu, and told me it was going to stay like that until I fixed her blade.

If I killed her then, Banryuu would be small forever. If I broke her blade any further, she'd break Banryuu. So, I took her blade with me, agreeing to meet her on the road again.

But, I am no man of my word. I sent Jakotsu to re-claim Banryuu, and kill the wench.

He's sure as hell taken his time coming back, though.

It's been over a week. It shouldn't have taken the first two days.

I could only imagine why he wasn't back yet.

"Damn it." I said. "Where the hell is he?"

Renkotsu looked up from the gun he was building.

"Why did you send Jakotsu to retrieve it, anyway?" He asked. "He probably can't even drag it."

"Oh, he can drag it." I said. "But, I sent him because he hates women. He'd be perfectly cruel about her death, and that's what I wanted him to do."

Renkotsu was silent.

I hadn't told anyone that Banryuu had been stolen. I lied and said I left it to be cleaned.

I was impatient with Jakotsu because the others were beginning to realise that I had lied.

The door high above us opened.

"Aniki." came Jakotsu's voice.

"What the hell took so long?" I called up.

Jakotsu didn't answer. I heard him coming down.

When I could see him, I was just short of furious.

He didn't have Banryuu.

"There was trouble." Jakotsu said. "I'm really sorry about this."

He came straight to me, and handed me my Banryuu. It was still tiny.

"That wench said she stole it." Jakotsu said. "She kept asking for a blade in exchange for it. At first, I figured she was just stalling, and tried to kill her, but, she grew this to a size that she could use, and deffended herself with it. She made a quick get-away, leaving this behind. Aniki... which one is telling the truth, here?"

Aw, crap... How did she get away from him?

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"No." Jakotsu said. "But, I don't think she'll leave us like this for long. She had a real bone to pick with you, by the look she had on her face."

I got off of the crate, took Banryuu, and headed up the stairs.

"She really stole it, didn't she?" Jakotsu asked. "How?"

I ignored him, heading up, and out.

I was gonna find that wench, have her re-grow Banryuu, and I was going to kill her, good and slow. She was going to regret ever looking at me when I killed her.

Once I was on the road, I ran straight to the place where I fought her.

I found the prints from where Jakotsu had met her, and saw that they led out into the grass.

There was a forest out there. I headed over there, and found her prints running in a clever get-away pattern. She was skilled. Or very calm under pressure.

I followed her trail, and found a paper on the ground.

I picked it up, and read it.

She still wanted me to fix that dagger. The little runt was real confident that I was gonna fix it, wasn't she?

I crushed the note, and followed her trail back onto the road, and onward, into the night, until I found a little palace out by the ocean.

So, this is where she lives?

I took a step to enter, and realised quickly that a barrier had been raised.

One of the maids saw me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

I looked around.

"Get me the one who raised this barrier." I said.

"I'm afraid she's not in." The maid said. "She's been going out a lot lately. Such a wild spirit, that one. She can't sit still, even for a minute!"

"Do you know where she's been goin'?" I asked.

"Sorry, I don't." The maid said. "She doesn't even tell us if she's coming back."

Well, that sucks. She's the traveling type.

"Any idea what she does on her trips?" I asked.

"Oh, she usually slays youkai while she's out." The maid said. "Of course, many Mikos do that... Say, why do you want to know about her? You obviously didn't come here for her help, you would've known what she does, as a Miko."

"Miko, huh?" I said. "Shoulda figured. I've got some un-finished business with her, that's all."

I started away, following her freshest tracks.

She moved a lot. It was a while before I reached her destination. Her tracks stopped beside the road, in tall grass.

I checked all through it. She wasn't there... not anymore, at least.

I had lost her.

I got back on the road, muttering a stream of curses to myself.

"Oooooooiiiii!" came a voice.

I looked in the direction I had been going.

A boy, maybe a little younger than me, came running, calling out to me.

He stopped just a few steps away from me.

"Bankotsu-san, right?" He asked.

I gave him a suspicious look. "What if I am?" I asked.

"I have a message for Bankotsu-san." He said.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

The boy shook his head. "I don't know him." He said. "He just told me to tell you: Tokimekikotsu is on the loose... And he dares the Shichinintai to catch him."

"Tokimekikotsu?" I said.

"I believe that's the man who just raided the castle I work at." The boy said. "He took everything a theif could possibly want, and all at once. If you could catch him, you can keep what he stole!"

I wasn't interested in going after someone else. However, something didn't feel right about this Tokimekikotsu. I went with the boy to check out the damage.

The place was a wreck. Whoever raided the place was a real clutz.

After a while, I came to the wine storage shed.

There was nothing left there, except for some words scratched out on the wall.

_Catch me if you can. You've got something I want._ It read.

That hand-writing...

"Guess I've got a thief to catch." I said.

I headed out, and found that this 'Tokimekikotsu' had left an arrow, pointing on down the road.

I followed it, ready to bag this guy, and see what he wanted...

_Tokimekikotsu - Bone crusher._

_I think I did pretty well, playing the part of Bankotsu, here! What do you think? Please review!_


	10. Caught

**Thanks for reading the story! Enjoy this next chapter!**

I carefully picked the lock, and opened up the box.

There was a handful of jewelry in there.

I pulled it all out, shrunk it, and put it in my bag.

I headed on out, taking anything that money could replace.

Right at the end, as I was taking a fancy comb, I heard running around.

"Crap!" I whispered. "I thought I had it this time!"

I headed away from the running, and ran swiftly for the nearest exit.

Outside, I noticed the lamps being lit.

"Just a little farther!" I whispered.

I ran for the gate.

Right as I was running out, I felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder.

I gasped, fighting a scream as I staggered out.

I ran until I was safely hidden in a rocky place beside the mountain.

There, I put my bag of goods down, and reached over to my shoulder.

Someone had managed to put an arrow in my back.

I pulled it out, grunting, and groaning in pain as I did so.

I looked around, just in case.

"Hasume-chan." I said. "Are you there?"

She came flying around the rock, looking a bit sad.

"Why are you doing this?" Hasume asked.

"I want him to follow me." I said. "I have to leave some sort of trail, otherwise, he's never gonna find me."

"Mori..." Hasume said.

"I could be doing a lot worse." I said. "You know I could!"

She was silent. "I'll stop and return this stuff, just as soon as I have Kokoroha back." I said. "Just chill out, and I'll be done soon. I promise."

I hugged her.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I passed by another panicked castle.

Tokimekikotsu had struck again.

"Seems he's gonna keep going this way." I said. "He strikes over night... Guess I'd better stay one step ahead of him."

I began running toward the next place in danger of being stolen from...

**Mori's POV:**

I began to stir. I had fallen asleep in a high tree at the break of dawn, and was waking up, now, at dusk.

"Time to go." I said. "Hasume-chan, my mask."

She handed me my demon-faced mask.

I put that on, and cast a glance at the sheathed sword's hilt.

I felt I needed it. I wasn't sure why.

"You won't replace Kokoroha." I said. "However..."

I picked it up, and tied it to my obi.

"Let's go." I said.

I climbed down from the tree, and headed for the next fancy house on my list.

Upon getting there, I noticed something wrong about the place, and a familiar aura.

"He's here!" I whispered.

I carefully made my way into the building, making sure to avoid the aura, as I went into the first room.

I was horrified at the sight before me.

A few of the guards were impaled, and hanging from the ceiling.

And a woman in nice robes was cut in half with each half set to face the other, on the floor.

I put a hand over my masked mouth, fighting a scream, as I backed away from the door.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I watched as a figure made it's way to the room I knew it would go to first, smiling as it froze by the open door.

The figure backed away from the room, holding it's face in a terrified gesture.

"Like it?" I said.

The figure turned it's attention to me.

"I don't mean to brag, or nothin', but, I'm real proud of that, myself!" I said. "I've even planned out your place in this whole set... and you'll go there if you don't have a good enough reason for distracting me from my mission."

The figure raised it's hands, ready to fight.

"Believe me, I have a good reason!" it called to me.

The voice was boyish. A very young, male voice. Too young to be that big.

"Hmm. So, you're a woman." I said.

The figure didn't move.

"Yeah." She said, dropping her act. "What of it?"

I knew this voice. It wouldn't leave my head from the first time I heard it.

"Why are you calling my attention to you?" I asked. "You know I could kill you in an instant if I felt like it, don't you?"

The woman scoffed.

"You won't kill me yet!" She said. "I have something you want, and you can't get it if I'm dead!"

She took off. I sighed, and followed her out.

**Mori's POV:**

"Like it?" came a voice.

I turned.

Bankotsu sat on the pourch of the building across from me, looking amused.

"I don't mean to brag, or nothin', but, I'm real proud of that, myself!" He said. "I've even planned out your place in this set... and you'll go there if you don't have a good enough reason for distracting me from my mission."

Mission? I distracted him from something?

I took a battle position, knowing how frustrating it was to be distracted from something you were focused on.

"Believe me, I have a good reason!" I said, trying to sound like a boy to throw him off.

Bankotsu looked me over.

"Hmm." He said. "So, you're a woman."

I was inwardly kicking myself for not trying to learn how to change my voice better.

"Yeah." I said, giving up. "What of it?"

He paused again.

"Why are you calling my attention to you?" Bankotsu asked. "You know I could kill you in an instant if I felt like it, don't you?"

He knows doesn't he? He knows who I am!

I scoffed, trying to sound brave.

"You won't kill me yet!" I said. "I have something you want, and you can't get it if I'm dead!"

I ran out of there. I couldn't let him catch me, yet, and, with everyone there dead, there was no point in stealing their things.

I ran for the river.

I could hear Bankotsu close behind me.

Crap! He was going to get me!

I saw Hasume ahead. "Use the blade!" Hasume cried.

"We don't know it's that one for sure!" I yelled. "What if it's just a hilt?"

"Either way, it will help, just use it!" Hasume screamed. "Hurry! Pull it! NOW!"

I groaned, grabbed the sword hilt, and pulled it off of the sheathe.

I spun around, and pointed the hilt at Bankotsu.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

She was headed for the river. I ran faster, and began to gain on her.

Ahead of her was a small, floating figure of a young girl, dressed in white and blue, with long dark hair.

"Use the blade!" She cried out to the lady theif I was chasing.

I noticed a sheathe hanging from her waist.

"We don't know if it's that one for sure!" The theif yelled back. "What if it's just a hilt?"

Just a hilt? She doesn't have a blade in that sheathe?

"Either way, it will help, just use it!" The floating figure screamed. "Hurry! Pull it! NOW!"

The lady theif let her head fall for a second, then pulled the hilt off of the sheathe. It had no blade.

But, as she spun around, a blade began to appear.

I stopped short, the blade just barely poking me in the gut.

She looked shocked to be holding it.

I grabbed the blade, intending to snap it.

"Careful, Mori!" The floating figure said. "He can't break it, just don't freak out!"

As the figure had said, I could not break that blade.

The theif nodded her head slowly.

"Now, you can fight him off." The floating figure said.

Almost carefully, the theif began to fight back.

I had no idea why she was so cautious.

The floating figure seemed to be coaching her through the fight the whole time.

Everytime she spoke, she told the theif to be careful.

"What the hell are you scared of?" I snapped.

The floating figure looked at the theif, and smiled.

"You want to tell him?" She asked.

"Gladly!" The theif said. "I'm not scared of anything!"

She flipped the sword over, and threw the hilt into my face.

I held my face in pain.

When I looked up again, I got another hit to my face, and fell to the ground.

The last thing I saw was her feet, running away from me, before I fell unconcious...

**Mori's POV:**

Suddenly, the hilt had a blade.

Bankotsu stopped short, my blade poking him in the stomach.

I was absolutely stunned. How had this blade come to be?

Bankotsu grabbed the blade.

I tensed up. "Careful, Mori!" Hasume said.

I looked at her. "He can't break it, just don't freak out!" Hasume said, winking.

Bankotsu wasn't looking. I see!

I turned back to the fight, and nodded slowly, as Bankotsu attempted to snap the sword.

"Now, you can fight him off." Hasume said.

Pretending to be careful, I started to fight.

Hasume coached me through each move like I didn't know how to fight.

Bankotsu was studying us carefully, unaware that we were playing him.

We were pretending that the sword was like a bomb. Trying to get Bankotsu distracted.

"What the hell are you scared of?" He snapped, finally.

Hasume looked at me, smiling.

"You want to tell him?" She asked.

"Gladly!" I said. "I'm not scared of anything!"

I flipped the sword over, and hit him in the face with the hilt.

He put a hand on his face. That wasn't going to be enough.

When he lowered his hand again, I kicked him in the face with all my strength, and knocked him to the ground.

With that, I ran off, and headed for the river once more.

"So, where are you going?" Hasume asked.

"He's found me out, I know it." I said. "I have to take time to heal before I go back to making a rukus! My shoulder is still healing!"

We went to the river, and followed it upstream until the morning came...

_I think I'll be switching POVs more often! Please, review!_


	11. Saved me

**Okay, I feel a bit like I'm lolly gagging, so, let's see if I can't build this up, some, shall we? Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

A while ago, my dagger, Kokoroha, was broken in a fight that I never meant to start.

Heck, I really don't think I started it. It was stupid Bankotsu, and his dislike for fans that started it... then again, I kind of understand... Anyway, in return for breaking Kokoroha, I stole his weapon, and shrunk it down to the point where it would be useless in battle, and reffused to return it until he repaired Kokoroha.

Well, I ended up returning it early, but, it's still tiny. He still needs me to fix that.

So, I still have a chance.

He's been real stubborn, and doesn't even seem to have Kokoroha with him.

However, I'm not giving up! I'm just resting a bit before I go back to work, is all...

"Itai!" I exclaimed. "Geez! I ought to go find out who got me with that arrow, and give him a piece of my mind!"

Hasume's tending to the wound on my shoulder, smearing on some of the antibiotic ointment I had gotten while visiting Hana.

"Don't worry about it." Hasume said. "You had this coming anyway! I told you not to do this... Toki-chan!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't make me feel any better about this!" I said. "I still wanna hunt him down, and show him the true horror of Tokimekikotsu!"

"You are a mere theif." Hasume said. "There's little horror in you. And you suck at illusions, so, that's not a horror either."

"Ouch! Hasume-chan, that's cold!" I said.

She started wrapping a bandage around my shoulder.

I noticed a dark aura headed my way.

"At least I can manage a barrier!" I said, raising a barrier around us.

"What is it?" Hasume asked.

"I feel a dark pressence coming." I said. "This barrier should hold it off."

I heard faint foot steps somewhere behind me.

"Mori, raise your arm. It's a pain to wrap the bandage all the way around your shoulders." Hasume said.

I sighed, holding my right arm out to the side.

Hasume began wrapping the bandage around that shoulder.

"Someone's coming." I said. "If you could hurry, that would be great."

"Working on it." Hasume said, moving faster.

The footsteps were too close. Hasume wasn't going to finish in time.

I groaned in annoyance.

I heard the footsteps stop somewhere behind me.

"Mitsukete zou... What a pathetic way to be caught, too." came a mocking voice.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Bankotsu.

"Yeah? Why don't you run away, get your shoulder hit with an arrow, and see how great you look when I find you!" I said.

I grabbed my kimono, and held it to my chest.

He reached into his kimono, and pulled out his tiny Banryuu.

"No way." I said. "Not unless you've got Kokoroha with you, in full repair."

Hasume tied the bandage off, and I pulled my kimono back on.

"You seem pretty confident that I'm going to fix that blade." Bankotsu said. "Yet, you also seem to know who you're talking to, too. How are you doing this?"

He was reffering to the fact that he was a criminal. The badest of the bad. The stupidest of people wouldn't trust him. Since I knew this, he was wondering why I knew he was going to fix Kokoroha.

"I know you'll fix it." I said. "Psycho-killer, or super-hero, you'll fix it. That blade is my life. I'm not letting anyone get away with breaking it. Ever."

I grabbed my obi, and tied it tightly around my waist.

"So, you're going to fix it." I said. "Or, chase me around forever. It's your choice!"

I stood up, picked up my bag, and started away.

For whatever reason, he wasn't following me.

For a week, I heard nothing from him. I was free to steal, and destroy things as I liked.

Eighth night. I'm sneaking into the armory of a certain castle, known for their guards well-made armor and weapons. The lord of this castle was their iron smith.

Not that I was one to pull a ransom sort of thing.

I found a bunch of nice swords, and a set of armor that was made for a woman.

Busy as I was, trying to carry all of the swords at once, I didn't notice the danger coming my way.

Not until I heard that crackling sound.

I froze, taking in the aura around me. People were awake.

I slowly raised my gaze to the ceiling.

It was turning black. I could smell smoke.

"No..." I said.

Right then, I dropped everything, and ran out.

I ran for the gate.

As I got there, something came flying out of nowhere, hit the ground, suddenly raising a line of fire infront of the gate.

I screamed, and pivoted on my toes to run elsewhere.

I reached a gate corner, and got ready to jump it.

Before I could, the top of the gate was suddenly lit on fire.

Guards carrying torches and buckets came running.

Fire. Everywhere. Fire.

They spilled the contents of the buckets infront of me.

It was oil.

My mind was reeling. Only one thought really made sense.

_You're going to die... You're going to burn to death..._

The guards lit the oil. I was surrounded by flames.

I backed up against the gate, shaking, looking everywhere for some way out.

All I could see were flames.

Hallucinations began to come and go.

I could see furniture thrown around a living room... Two dark figures on the floor... Two dark figures heading out... Fire spreading to the stairs where I was standing...

I screamed in horror.

Right about then, I heard more screaming. I could see blood flying over the flames.

This only made the flames more terrifying.

My mind began to go blank, but for thoughts of death.

The last thing I remember seeing was a dark figure in the flames, before I fainted in fear.

I felt cool grass beneath me, covered in dew.

The air was soft, and cool.

I opened my eyes.

I could see the sky. It was just beginning to brighten with the sunrise.

I sat up, and looked around. I was on a grassy cliff, looking out at the mountains in the distance.

How I had gotten there, I did not know.

"'Bout time!" came a voice.

I turned.

What was Bankotsu doing here?

I saw a bloody sword at his side.

I felt... strange. Had he saved me?

"You're such a noisy sleeper." Bankotsu said. "What were you whining about, anyway?"

I glared at him, and realised why he was here.

"You took that comment litterally, didn't you?" I asked.

Bankotsu gave me a funny look.

"Comment?" He said.

"Kokoroha being my life... you took it as 'Kokoroha is worth my life'." I said.

He had a look of realisation.

"Hmm! I could've done that, couldn't I?" Bankotsu said.

Hang on! He only just thought of it? He didn't save me in exchange for Banryuu's normal size?

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't let you die before you re-grew Banryuu." Bankotsu said. "You looked real pathetic from where I sat, too. So, I got you out of there."

I stared at him. He didn't think he was going to get Banryuu back?

He may not have saved me for me, but, it was pretty close.

He was the first living person to save my life, intentionally.

It felt weird... to be on this side of such heroism.

"Yeah, either way, I saved you for selfish reasons." Bankotsu said. "Go ahead. Scream at me. Whatever girls usually do when they're angry."

I probably should've been angry. He only saved me so that he could have Banryuu back to normal.

But... I wasn't. Something in me was telling me not to be angry... I was disappointed in myself.

I shouldn't have needed to be saved. I should've been able to make it out myself.

I sighed, depression setting in.

"A... A-arigatou..." I said, faintly.

I hadn't even realised that I had let my gaze fall until I looked up at Bankotsu, and saw him giving me a funny look.

"I shouldn't have troubled you." I said. "My only intention was to keep Banryuu away until you brought Kokoroha back, and nothing more... For that, I'm... sorry..."

I stood up.

"Bring out Banryuu." I said.

He looked suspicious.

"I said Kokoroha was my life, so, it might as well be worth it." I said. "And I caused you more trouble than I intended. I owe you."

Still suspicious, Bankotsu was very slow about pulling out Banryuu.

I pointed at it.

"Grow." I said.

In seconds, Banryuu was back to normal.

Bankotsu gripped the handle firmly, and held it up over his head, observing it in the dim morning light.

I started away. "Just bring Kokoroha back when you've got time." I said. "I'll fix it myself."

I was already deep in the forest, when I thought I heard him calling.

But, he couldn't be calling for me. The rest of the Shichinintai were probably hiding in the forest, and he was telling them to kill me.

I quickened my pace, carefully feeling for their dark pressences, as I made my way through the forest...

_Good? Just wait! The next chapter will be better! Please, review!_


	12. Saved you

**This is what you missed in the last chapter! Enjoy!**

My name is Bankotsu. I am a mercenary.

I'm in a hell of a mood right now.

And I was put in it by that wench who shrunk Banryuu.

I finally had her again, and she managed to get away.

It's been a couple of days, and I haven't seen any sign that she's even crossed the path I'm walking on.

Until, I heard it.

_Itai!_

Someone had called out. I knew this voice all too well.

I headed straight for it.

Soon, I could hear voices.

She was talking to someone. Probably that stupid little runt of a shikigami she summoned.

I finally spotted her. The miko trying to pass for a theif called 'Tokimekikotsu' was sitting in a clearing, with her back to me, her kimono on the ground, and her shikigami wrapping a bandage around her shoulder.

I saw how the grass formed a sort of bowl around her, like it was pushed into that form.

She knew I was here. She had probably raised a barrier. No use attacking her. But, maybe I can talk my way into a new deal.

I moved closer.

"Someone's coming." The miko said. "If you could hurry, that would be great."

"Working on it." The shikigami said, working faster.

I was close enough to converse with her before the shikigami could finish wrapping her shoulder up.

"Mitsukete zou... What a pathetic way to be caught, too." I said.

She looked back at me, looking almost as if she were expecting me.

"Yeah?" The miko said. "Why don't you run away, get your shoulder hit with an arrow, and see how great you look when I find you!"

She snatched up her kimono, and held it to her chest. As though I cared about what her chest looked like.

I reached into my kimono, and brought out my sorry-looking Banryuu.

"No way." The miko said. "Not unless you've got Kokoroha with you, in full repair."

Her Shikigami tied off the bandage, and the miko pulled her kimono back on.

"You seem pretty confident that I'm going to fix that blade." I said. "Yet, you also seem to know who you're talking to, too. Pretty confusing how you think you know both."

She straightened her kimono.

"I know you'll fix it." The miko said. "Psycho-killer, or super-hero, you'll fix it. That blade is my life. I'm not letting anyone get away with breaking it. Ever."

She picked up her obi, and tied it around her waist.

"So, you're going to fix it." The miko said. "Or, chase me around forever. It's your choice!"

She stood up, grabbed her strange bag, and started away.

I stayed where I was, thinking.

That blade meant a lot to her, obviously. Why it meant so much to her, I wasn't sure. I probably never would be sure about that.

She seemed to be serious about returning Banryuu to it's original size if I fixed that blade. I did not trust women very often. At all. Women were very deceitful creatures. I couldn't trust them very easily, if at all.

Something about this one, though... She seemed to be trustworthy.

"Damn. I can't believe I'm gonna do this!" I said.

I headed for the hide-out, still unsure about whether or not I should do this.

I reached it within three days, and headed in.

"Renkotsu, get me that dagger!" I called, as I headed down the stairs.

I reached the middle, where he was already standing with the dagger.

"Aniki, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Never mind that." I said. "How much longer 'til Ginkotsu is ready to go into battle?"

"He should be ready tonight, Aniki." Renkotsu said.

"Good. When you've finished repairing his body, set out for Hakureizan." I said. "I'll join you in a few days. Maybe longer. Don't lose any other members of the group while I'm gone."

"Hai, Aniki." Renkotsu said, handing me the dagger.

I took the dagger, and headed back out.

I went to a smith, and had him repair it in exchange for his life.

He was done in two days, and handed it over.

I was too irritated with what I was doing to kill the guy. I was busy thinking.

I found the miko the night after I had the dagger fixed.

She was fighting off some guards that she had woken up on another of her pointless raids.

She had brought out some new sword. Her skills were sharp. Very sharp.

Each swing of the blade was a blur of silver light. Every step accented her attacks perfectly.

She was making a dance of this battle, and wasn't even trying. I had seen geishas that couldn't be this... graceful. She had perfect grace in performing these moves.

Still, if she had been clumsy enough to get caught by the guards, she couldn't be all that skilled in the art of stealth.

She raised her blade in the air. A stupid move. She was going to get killed, as thoroughly surrounded as she was. Any amatuer would know not to use this move unless you were fighting one person, and they were dis-armed.

Then, she surprised me. She put her miko power into the strike, and hit the ground, shaking it.

All the guards were falling either on their backs, or on their butts. I even stumbled where I stood, high in a tree a few yards outside the gate, and nearly lost my footing.

Powers like that... She could set us free...

She ran out of there, obviously, she wasn't going to kill if she had other options.

I wondered, vaguely, what would happen if she was left with no option...

"This is gonna get interesting..." I said, heading over to the next mansion in the area.

I slept some, during the day.

That night, as predicted, she showed up.

She went straight for the armory.

The guards were already awake, and heading in with torches to catch her.

One of them threw a torch to the roof of the armory, setting it on fire.

The miko took a while to notice. But, when she did, she was running out of there like the fire was in her hair.

Other guards cut off her escape paths, blocking the gate with a line of fire, and lighting a path of oil over the top of the gate.

For whatever reason, she didn't seem to notice any of this, and ran into a corner, trapping herself.

She was being surrounded, but, she made no move to fight.

What the hell was wrong with her? She had to fight to get out of there alive, so, why wasn't she fighting?

They trapped her there, spilling oil, and lighting it on fire, blocking the corner.

She could still escape, if she wanted to. She only had to jump over the gate, and through the flames, and she would be free.

She didn't seem to notice any of this, standing with her back against the gate, screaming loudly.

I scoffed, and headed in.

I began taking down guards, stealing a sword as I headed in further, using it to kill them.

The miko screamed again. I saw guards readying bows and arrows, preparing to kill her.

"Now, now, I can't let you kill her just yet!" I said.

I struck them down in two swipes of that puny sword.

"And, about you, miko, what's got you so..." I had finally spotted her through the flames.

She was going limp. I couldn't see her face through the mask, but, I could tell she was about to pass out.

I ran in, picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder as I ran out.

I found a place a while away from the burning mansion, and dropped her on the ground.

She was moaning in her sleep, saying she needed help. That she didn't want someone to leave.

Just in case she was talking to me, I sat against a tree near her, and planted the now bloody sword in the ground beside me.

At one point, I realised my eyes were closed, and opened them to find that the sun was rising.

The miko was just opening her eyes, and sitting up.

"'Bout time!" I said.

She looked at me, looking as though she might try to fight. Then, her expression softened.

I wasn't quite sure what she was thinking, but, as her face became calmer, her eyes seemed to become clearer. Her dark eyes seemed very... bright. I never really noticed details like that.

I shook off those stupid thoughts, and crossed my arms.

"You're such a noisy sleeper." I said. "What were you whining about anyway?"

She glared at first. Then, she made a face of annoyance.

"You took that comment litterally, didn't you?" The miko asked.

What? Did I drop her on her head or something?

"Comment?" I asked.

"Kokoroha being my life." The miko said. "You took it as 'Kokoroha is worth my life'."

Seriously? Is she going to let me off the hook for this?

"Hmm! I could've done that, couldn't I?" I asked.

Her expression was almost unfathomable. She looked a bit like she was thinking, though.

"Why'd you do that?" The miko asked.

"Well, I couldn't let you die before you re-grew Banryuu." I said. "You looked real pathetic from where I sat, too. So, I got you out of there."

She watched me, deep in thought from the looks of her face. She looked like I had just slapped her in the face, too.

"Yeah, either way, I saved you for selfish reasons." I said. "Go ahead. Scream at me. Whatever girls do when they're angry."

Her expression changed again. She looked disappointed. What was her deal? Did she expect me not to be selfish? How could she be disappointed?

The miko sighed, and mumbled her thanks.

She looked up at me.

"I shouldn't have troubled you." The miko said. "My only intention was to keep Banryuu away until you brought Kokoroha back, and nothing more... For that, I'm... sorry..."

She got to her feet.

"Bring out Banryuu." The miko said.

Another psych-out? I'm not falling for that!

"I said Kokoroha was my life, so, it might as well be worth it." She went on. "And I caused you more trouble than I intended. I owe you."

She looked sincere enough... still, I slowly brought out Banryuu.

She pointed at it.

"Grow." The miko said.

As though obeying her orders, Banryuu grew back to normal.

I took hold of it, and held it up to check it for signs of a replacement. It seemed to be real.

The miko turned, and headed into the trees.

"Just bring Kokoroha back when you've got time." She said. "I'll fix it myself."

I watched her leave. She left without even asking if I had her blade with me... She put up a pretty tough fight for the blade, I didn't think she'd let me off the hook at all.

A miko with a real fighting spirit. She could help us.

She disappeared into the darkness of the forest. It was then that I remembered that I still had her blade. I got up, and went after her, calling out for her.

She never answered. I couldn't find her. I would have to start tracking her down all over again...

_That was VERY difficult. I think I'm going to lay off of Bankotsu POVs for a while. It'll be more dramatic, and I quite like my drama. Please, review!_


	13. Psycho killers

**Hiya! Please continue to enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

It's been a few days since I returned Banryuu to it's original size, and walked away from Bankotsu.

Since then, I've been waiting on him to return Kokoroha, so that I could fix it myself.

He's taking his time, though.

So, I've been working on my Miko powers, using them to slay minor youkai.

I've slain about five youkai in the past three days, and learned two new spells.

Soon to be three, if this works.

"Is it done yet?" I asked.

"Just hang on!" Hasume said. "Why can't you make it yourself, anyway?"

"I don't know how, and I need to observe your technique to learn." I said. "How simple, it seems. Are you sure these are the right folds?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Hasume said. "As if you would know any better!"

Hasume was folding a fortune-teller out of paper for me. It was not going to be used to tell fortunes, though.

"There." Hasume said, handing it to me. "Color it. Number it. I'm done."

I took out a box of crayons I had, and looked through.

"Hana-okaa-san's favorite fabric was that cherry blossom pattern from her Hanami kimono." I said. "So, pink, for her. Should I put that castle on here?"

"I said I'm done." Hasume said. "I'm not talking any more."

"Stingy..." I said. "Suppose if I'm staying there, I need to be able to keep tabs on it, and see if Bankotsu's finally returned Kokoroha. I need green for the flag."

I went ahead and drew the patterns on the first two squares.

"Two more." I said.

I thought hard, but, came up with nothing. "I'll leave the other two until I come up with something." I said.

I put in some numbers, and began flipping out the number of characters in 'Hana-okaa-san's house' with the fortune teller. Then I flipped a few more times to pick the room I wanted to see.

When I was done flipping, I lifted one of the flaps, and an image floated out.

It was an image of Hana in her sewing room, looking depressed as she sewed up a dress.

It kinda hurt to see her like that. But, I wasn't done traveling. Not yet.

I folded the flap back in, and the image vanished.

"Where to next?" I asked, looking at Hasume.

She had an annoyed look on her face, as she floated around lazily.

"Okay." I said. "Back to work, then. There's a castle nearby. They have reason to believe that their lord, and lady are possessed, and that the young lord is next. We're going there."

I led the way to the castle, and was greeted with the ut-most respect.

Everyone was bowing, reffusing to meet my eye, even as they spoke.

They explained what little they seemed to know, as they led me to the lord and lady's room.

When I met them... They had a strange aura. It didn't seem to match their faces, but, they were human. The lady seemed particularly excited to see me. The lord was very calm, although, he touched me a lot, whenever he could take my hand, or whatever. He liked touching people's skin.

I met the young lord next. He was a little younger than me, and a bit spoiled, but, he seemed normal enough. He was concerned about his parents, and was demanding that I help them.

I had already agreed to help them, he didn't need to keep pleading with me.

So, I wandered around the castle for a few hours, looking for some sign that a youkai had taken up residance here.

Whatever it was, it was very careful to hide all traces of itself.

That night, I began noticing some serious oddities in the lord and lady's behavior.

The lady observed my face over dinner, using more detail than anyone would, saying how perfect my face was, how well it settled into place, how perfectly my hair fell around it, and how well... it moved. She was beginning to creep me out with how much detail she used to describe my face.

The lord's comment further disturbed me, as he had been watching me while I bathed, and he made the lady's comment more... grotesque.

He talked to me about my skin, saying it was perfect, the color, the texture... the smell... and the last comment made my stomache churn, and my blood curdle.

"Your skin is so absolutely perfect... I would wear it myself." He said.

I was now frozen, shaking in horror, and desperately hoping he didn't decide to come in here.

When he walked away, I released my held breath, and quickly finished my bath.

I went straight to the young lord's room, and sat in there with him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. "You shouldn't be in here! This is my quarters!"

"Maybe I shouldn't." I said. "But, I'm in here to protect you. Any more complaints, and I'll punch your lights out, got it? This is serious. You're in danger if I leave!"

I sat beside his bed.

"Put the lights out, and go to sleep." I said. "If something happens, I'll wake you."

He put the lights out, stomping over to each one, and blowing them out with more force than necessary.

"Keep it down, will ya?" I said. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

The young lord was still very loud. I ended up knocking him out, to silence him.

I stayed beside his bed for hours, waiting.

They were coming. I could tell by their auras. They were excited, and ready to strike.

A while after all the lights went out, I began to hear things.

Blades... a wet squishing sound... a man and a woman talking... And an occassional _thud!_.

Something was very wrong here. I could feel it.

A shadow stepped infront of the door. I stood up, pulling the hilt with no blade off of it's sheath.

The door opened, revealing the lord of the castle.

"So, you are possessed." I said. "I thought there was something wrong with you and your wife!"

He grinned evilly. I noticed that his lips were curling too far away from his mouth.

My heart beat faster, and my stomach did back flips as I began to realise what was going on.

The enemy was human. There were no youkai around for miles.

He reached up, and took hold of his chin.

I was so completely terrified, I couldn't move.

He pulled that face off, revealing a blood-spattered new face beneath it.

I had seen this face on a wanted poster in the village I'd passed through. He and his wife were wanted for several murders, and had not met their match yet.

They were known for stealing skin, and faces, and wearing them like clothes.

"Jouhiki..." I said.

The lady came over, pulling off her face as well.

"And Mikao... I can't say it's a pleasure to meet either of you." I said.

They held up bloody swords.

I was scared stiff. I wasn't sure what to do.

I tried to step back, and nearly stepped on the young lord.

I cast a brief glance at him, lying there, peacefully sleeping, completely unaware of what was going on here, in the waking world.

His parents were dead... murdered, to be exact.

He was just like me, now.

But he would be at peace. The murderer would be caught, tonight.

I brought my attention back to Jouhiki and Mikao.

A blade appeared on the hilt.

I lunged, and everything went black...

_Honestly, I think this is better than the second version. More emotion. Better detail. The works! Please, review!_


	14. I'll kill you if you want

**Enjoy!**

My name is Bankotsu. I am a mercenary.

It's been days since that Miko walked away from me, after returning Banryuu to it's original size.

I've been searching for her the whole time, for two reasons.

One: I needed her powers. She would be able to free me, and the rest of the Shichinintai from Naraku, the creature who resurrected us, and bends us to his will, using the Shikon no Tama.

Two: I still had her damn dagger with me! And she still wanted it back.

Tonight, I've finally found her. She ran into a room, and slammed the door.

I could hear her arguing with the person inside, and then some banging around as the lights went out.

What the hell was she doing?

I realised why she was running only an hour after the lights were all out.

One room was still lit, and I could see the silhouettes of two people skinning other people, beheading them, and trying the skins on like clothing.

She already knew they were trouble. I didn't know why she was staying.

But, if she stayed, she was going to have to fight for her life... and I wanted to watch.

I sat up on the wall.

After a few hours, one of the figures made its way to the room where the Miko was hiding.

He opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

I could hear the Miko talking.

After a minute, the second figure went over there.

They stood for a moment, then entered the room.

I heard blades clashing, pained screaming, and a lot of foot-fall.

It wasn't very long before I saw blood flying out of the room, and heard heavy panting.

I saw other figures appearing.

She was up against that family of psycho-killers, wasn't she? Unless she was killed in there, this was going to get very interesting.

To my surprize, she came running out, a bloody sword in her hands, and ready to strike.

I must say, I enjoyed the show.

She was _ruthless_. I'd even say she rivaled Suikotsu.

But, in a way, she surpassed him.

She didn't just kill her victims. She tortured them.

I almost felt sorry for them, as I watched her impale them, cut them to pieces from the toes up, lop off their limbs, and, right at the last two enemies, drown them in the horses' water troph.

Her technique was so elegantly, and cleanly brutal. Yet, clumsy enough to drench herself in blood.

At the end of it all, I caught a glimpse of her face. She was scared. But, also furious.

I began to wonder if she had a reason for killing them so painfully.

The Miko sighed, like she had just gotten back from a hard day of work, and headed back into the room where she had probably killed the first two figures, not even bothering to close the door.

I looked around at the mess she had made, and applauded, slowly, at the work she'd done.

"I was right." I said. "She's perfect..."

**Mori's POV:**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I can't be sure why I'm lying here on my side, barely awake, feeling sticky, and sore.

I remember Jouhiki and Mikao coming into the room, prepared to kill me, and the young lord, and I had pulled out the hilt to fight.

I remember getting angry, because they had turned this poor boy into an orphan, like me.

But, after that, I don't really remember anything.

I slowly opened my heavy-feeling eyes, and was horrified, at first, when I saw the young lord infront of me, his face spattered with blood.

Then, I realised he was breathing, and felt a wave of relief wash over me.

I slowly sat up, groaning in pain, and looked down at myself.

I was covered in blood, and was sleeping in a puddle of it.

Horror struck me once more, and I looked around.

There was blood, and torn cloth everywhere.

Right above the young lord, Jouhiki and Mikao were hanging from the ceiling, by their necks.

I recognized the thing holding them up there as my kimono obi.

I covered my mouth, got up and ran outside.

That was a very big mistake.

Whatever had gone on in the young lord's room had gone on a thousand fold outside.

Impaled people by the gate. A pile of people that had been cut to pieces all over the ground. Two people drowned in the troph by the stables. And three hung by a thin string infront of the lord's bed room, their necks covered in clotted blood.

I fell to my knees, leaning over the pourch, as I began to feel like I might be sick.

I vomited a couple of times before I remembered that the young lord was still alive, and would be scarred for life if he saw all this.

I went back inside to him, pulled some bandages out of my bag, and wrapped them around his head, making sure to cover his eyes.

He woke up as I was beginning to tie it off.

"What is this?" He asked, reaching up, and taking hold of the bandage.

"Leave it on!" I nearly screamed at him.

The young lord let go of the bandage.

"Why?" He asked.

"You don't want to know!" I said. "Just leave this on, and I'll tell you when you can take it off. Hasume-chan!"

Her aura moved slowly toward me.

She hesitantly peeked through the door.

"Mori?" Hasume said. "Are you... alright now?"

I gave that just a bit of thought. That little bit of thought was enough to make me realise what had gone on last night.

I pointed to myself, so as not to give anything away to the young lord.

Hasume nodded once.

I wasn't sure what to think. I was horrified, yes. But, other than that, I didn't know what to do.

"Hasume-chan, take care of the young lord for a bit, will you?" I asked. "I've got something to do."

Hasume nodded slowly.

I took Jouhiki and Mikao's bodies out of there, and gathered the rest of the bodies.

I buried them all, using my Miko powers to make it go fast, so that we could get out of there quickly, and the ground would be hallowed.

I said a little prayer for them, and then went back to find the young lord scratching the blood off of his face.

"What is this stuff?" He asked. "It itches."

I took his hand, and led him out.

"Don't worry about it, just follow me." I said.

We got out on the road, and I began to lead him away, not really looking back to see what he was doing.

"Blood..." I heard him gasp, suddenly.

I stopped. He bumped into me, and stumbled back until he fell on his backside.

I looked back at him, and saw that he had moved the bandages just enough to see me.

I turned to him, and knelt down to meet his eye.

"I'm really sorry." I said. "The maids, the guards, your parents... they weren't who you thought they were. Everyone you knew there was killed before, and during my visit. I know the pain of losing parents, so, apparently, I've gone and killed the people who killed your parents."

He crawled backwards away from me, looking horrified.

"I avenged your parents." I said. "It's sort of okay, right?"

He shook his head. "Murderer!" He said.

I couldn't believe this. His parents had been killed. I avenged them. Why wasn't he... His reaction wasn't what I expected. I didn't think he would worry about the fact that I had killed so many people, because they tried to kill him, and had already killed everyone he once knew.

This kid was no mere spoiled brat. He was so much worse.

I stood up, and grabbed the hilt, and drew a bloody blade.

I pointed it at the boy.

"Run." I said. "You're not worth this."

He sat there, shaking with fear.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I snapped. "Run, damn it!"

He jumped up, and took off running and screaming.

I was angry, and frustrated, and scared, and all-around miserable.

I went to a nearby river, and dove in, working to wash the blood off of me.

When I came back up, I felt like I had defiled the water. Like I was some kind of poisonous creature.

I crawled back up onto the bank, and looked at my refflection in the water.

I didn't look any different. Yet, I didn't recognize myself.

Tears came to my eyes.

I didn't know why I was so upset. I don't know why I was the one crying.

I wasn't hurt. I hadn't lost anybody.

But... I began to remember what went on that night, and how I felt as I killed all those people.

I was furious with them, for murdering that boy's parents. He was a relatively good kid, and a good son, and they killed those lucky parents.

I took it upon myself to avenge them, and probably defiled my soul in the process. Because, once they were dead, I felt relief. No. Satisfaction. And pleasure. I was pleased with myself for killing them.

I raised my head, and found myself walking on the road. I hadn't even realised that I had gotten up, and walked on down the road.

I saw a camp. It was a camp for a small army, by the looks of things.

One of the warriors looked up at me, and his eyes widened.

I looked down at myself, not particularly interested in what he was looking at.

I hadn't managed to clean all the blood off of me, and looked like I had walked right out of a horror movie.

Looking back up at the warrior, I saw him grab a weapon.

"Tch." I scoffed, starting on my way.

I heard shouting in the camp, and didn't really pay attention to what was being said.

All I heard was '_kill_'. I froze, right there, and looked at the army readying their weapons.

I drew my blade.

_Hours later..._

I watched from up on a cliff, as the tents burned, and took in the scent of rotting corpses.

Why had I killed them? What had they done to me?

Nothing. I had killed them for no reason.

Tears streamed down my face. I was becoming some sort of monster. Only, I was still human.

I felt so impure. Filthy. Deformed. Evil.

The pain that came with this was unbearable.

"I want to die..." I said.

All of a sudden, I felt something stab me in the back.

I gasped in pain, not feeling strong enough to scream.

"That can be arranged!" came a familiar voice. "Of course, it won't happen until later."

I looked to my left. Bankotsu walked around, leaving the blade in my back, and leaned against a tree, folding his arms over his chest.

He was looking out at the burning campsite.

"Not bad!" Bankotsu complimented. "I didn't get to see this one, but, hey, I like the finale!"

I frowned. "Glad someone does." I said, sarcasticly.

He looked at me. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

He pointed at my back.

"Returning your damn dagger, that's what!" Bankotsu said. "I would've had it here a lot sooner, but, after that show you put on last night, I had some thinking to do."

I half heartedly looked toward my back, and spotted the hilt of Kokoroha.

I reached back, and pulled it out of my back.

With great care, I observed the repair job.

Not bad. I saw no obvious signs that another metal had been used to fix it.

I took care to look on the hilt, and found the inscription my parents had put there: _Our precious angel. Forever... Mama and Papa._

Tears fell faster. "Your angel has fallen..." I breathed.

"Hey." Bankotsu said.

I looked up at him. "Since I repaired that, when you said I didn't have to, I have a few demands in exchange for it." Bankotsu said. "I'll even throw in the death of your choice, if you still want to die when I'm done with you."

I rubbed my tears away, and stood up.

"It can only help me, at this point." I said. "What is it?"

"You know of me, and the Shichinintai." Bankotsu said. "So, you probably know that we were caught, and beheaded ten years ago."

I stared at him. "Ten years ago?" I said. "Then, how...?"

"We were resurrected by a youkai called Naraku." Bankotsu went on. "He's given us a task, in exchange for a second chance at life. We can handle the task. However, as the only one who's ever met him, I don't trust him. He's going to spite us."

I nodded slowly. "Seeing as how you're a Miko, I think you can help us." Bankotsu said.

I nodded again. "Why me? There are plenty of Miko out there. More skilled than I am." I said. "Why pick me?"

"If you don't want to, just say so. I'll kill you, and be on my way." Bankotsu said.

I had never heard of the Shichinintai asking for help. Especially not Bankotsu.

If he was asking for my help, and didn't care about my skill level, it was serious.

Maybe I was needed. Maybe I had a purpose after all.

"I'll need training." I said. "I'll need occassional breaks, to do as I please."

"Those are given." Bankotsu said.

I nodded. "That'll be all, then." I said. "As long as I can have those two things, I'm at your beckon call."

He gave me a funny look. "That can't be all?" Bankotsu said.

"Take it or leave it." I said.

Bankotsu stared at me a moment longer, and smirked.

"I don't think I've ever tolerated this kind of attitude from anyone." Bankotsu said. "Let alone begun to like it."

I rolled my eyes. "And you were gettin' onto me about flattery!" I said. "Are we staying here, or what?"

He sighed. "You're not much fun, are ya?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm tired, I'm sore, and I'm a monster." I said. "Now, maybe it's different for a male mercenary, but, I don't feel so hot! I've never wanted to kill myself so badly in my life!"

I stuck Kokoroha into my bag, and folded my arms.

"First time, huh?" Bankotsu asked. "Think you've lost your humanity? You want to die, and die slowly?"

I looked at him. "I killed for the first time when I was twelve." Bankotsu said. "I think I had a good reason for it. But, I was beating myself up over it for days before I realised that it felt good to kill... My whole village treated me like a criminal, until I up and killed them all."

He had felt this way before? Was this true? Was there a way to feel better?

"Sou ka..." I said.

Bankotsu nodded, and started away.

I stood for a moment, not really sure if I could trust him.

But, then, I was now a cold-blooded killer. Another killer would be the only person I could trust in this world.

I followed him on into the night, wondering if this new life style would be the one I had been looking for all my life...

_Bad cut! Bad cut! Bad cut! But, I've dragged it out too long! I have to use that as the cut! Please review!_


	15. On my own! Meeting the Shichinintai!

**Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I have recently become a... killer.

I don't know why I do it. I don't know why I can't remember doing it.

I just know that I've been killing people, and I've barely had any reason to.

Bankotsu finally caught up to me, and returned Kokoroha in full repair, in exchange for my help.

He, and the rest of the Shichinintai have been resurrected by a beast called Naraku, and, even though he's only asked one thing of them, Bankotsu has a feeling that Naraku will spite them, and let them die once more.

This is where I come in.

I'm supposed to come up with enough power to take down Naraku, the legendary monster hunting down the Shikon no Tama, and give the Shichinintai life forces of their own, and pretty soon, from the sound of things.

I'm on the road with Bankotsu, now, practicing a smaller spell as I walked, not really interested in conversation, or any other social activities, after Hasume left me.

I was in the middle of killing the soldiers just yesterday, and she'd left me to fend for myself.

I didn't see her the whole time. I just know that she was trailing behind me when I came to that camp site, and she was gone when I came out of that fight.

She hasn't shown herself since.

I sighed, as I tried, once again, to use a paper star to create a light.

This was really useful for fighting in the dark, especially when facing the youkai types that hate light. It probably wasn't worth much, but, it was something.

The thing was, I could feel the spell working, I could feel the paper star get warmer, too, but there was no light.

"Aniki!" came a shout.

I lost my focus, and looked up at the one shouting, getting really irritated.

Ahead, I saw Jakotsu, with two other men, and a tank with a humanoid face.

I could tell who they were.

The man wearing a bandana, with fire arms in the basket on his back, was called Renkotsu. He was second in command, in most stories, and was the brains of the group.

The man with blades strapped to his knuckles, and a wild, cruel looking face, was Suikotsu. He was the most violent of the Shichinintai, and a rumor had been going around that he was a good doctor, possessed by an evil spirit. I couldn't tell, of course.

The tank was actually a man with machinery for a body, called Ginkotsu.

He was more like a tinker toy for Renkotsu. A tinker toy that could kill you with a hundred different guns in one shot. No one really knows how or why he got a cyborg body. He just did.

I put the star back in my bag, ready to speak with them, if necessary.

Jakotsu glared at me, as he was the only member of the Shichinintai, other than Bankotsu, that I had ever met.

I nodded once to him, in greeting, and cast a glance at the other three.

They were watching me carefully.

"Calm down, she's with us." Bankotsu said.

They looked at him, with faces of shock.

"I know, I know. She's a woman." Bankotsu said. "A woman with the power to free us from Naraku. All she wants from us is death, so, we're getting a good deal, here."

I looked up at him. "It's a little late to add anything to the deal." Bankotsu said, seeing me look up.

I shook my head, tired of him automaticly assuming that I wanted more than I said I did.

"Aniki, I don't like this." Jakotsu said.

"You don't like anything that involves women." Bankotsu said. "You're gonna have to deal with it, this time! Mess with her, and you'll have to answer to me!"

That was... kind of touching. We were almost complete strangers, and he was willing to protect me? Sure, I had the powers that could free them, and give them their lives back.

But... I still felt good to know that he was going to protect me.

Bankotsu looked down at me. "What're you staring at?" He asked, a conceited grin spreading across his face.

I rolled my eyes. "You." I said.

I could feel his aura change. He was expecting me to deny it. He wanted to pick on me.

I smirked, for a split second, and then looked at the others.

They were watching me very closely.

"Alright, enough introductions!" Bankotsu said. "Let's move! Hakureizan isn't coming to us!"

They started moving. I followed slowly, not really wanting to get in their way, and give them a reason to pick a fight with me.

I went back to trying to get the star to light up.

A few hours passed. It was real quiet, except for Ginkotsu's rumbling around.

I could focus on getting that star to light up with ease. Not that it helped my results any.

I was beginning to feel strained from using the spell so much. And I hadn't accomplished a thing!

I looked around, just to make sure I hadn't wandered away or anything.

Nope. The Shichinintai were still there, just a yard or two infront of me.

However… I felt strange. Like I was being watched.

I looked up, and saw a couple of bees in the sky. They had quite a jaki, despite their size.

These were youkai insects, and they were following us.

I reached into my back pack, and pulled out a few wooden tooth picks.

I threw them at the bees, and struck them down.

They fell infront of me, and I stopped to look at them.

Such evil looking creatures... Expected of youkai, but, still, these guys looked pretty nasty.

Why were they following us? We couldn't be headed toward their nest. Their jaki was pretty big, I'd have noticed from a mile back if we were headed toward a swarm of them.

"Oi! Miko! Keep up, will ya!" I heard Bankotsu call back.

I looked ahead. They were very small with the distance they put between us.

I stood up, and ran to catch up with them.

That night, I finally got my spell working. Well, it was actually working the whole time, I just couldn't tell in the sunlight. When I could finally see it, though, it was a really pretty light, and helped me see while I was avoiding the camp fire.

I was using the light to help me read my books, and study other spells.

"Oi! Miko! What are you doing over there?" Bankotsu called to me.

I growled, getting tired of the 'Oi! Miko!'. Why couldn't he ask my name?

"Training!" I said.

"Do it where I can see you!" Bankotsu said.

Grumbling in annoyance, I moved my things around the boulder I was sitting against to where he could see me.

It was quiet after that. I noticed Bankotsu casting glances at me, every so often, but, he didn't bug me again. About the third time he looked at me, I had an idea.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out the paper fortune-teller, and my crayons.

I cast a quick glance over at the Shichinintai, looking for a pattern to put on the fortune-teller.

The only pattern I could see clearly was on Bankotsu's armor.

Although I tried to reason with myself, and find a better pattern, his seemed just right.

I'd have to hide the fortune-teller from him, if I wanted to avoid his stupid, conceited remarks, but, that was easy enough.

I begrudgingly drew the pattern from Bankotsu's armor onto the fortune-teller, and tested it.

Upon lifting the flap, I got an image of Bankotsu, casting a fourth glance over at me.

I nodded, and quickly put the fortune-teller away, picking my book back up to continue reading.

I fell asleep against the tree, only to have nightmares about killing all those people, and waking up feeling sick.

After waking up the fifth time, I decided to give up on sleep, and stay awake.

You can imagine, I had a real 'sunny face' in the morning.

I jumped awake when I felt someone poke my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder, and realised that I was now sitting on Ginkotsu.

Jakotsu had poked me, from the look of things.

Inwardly scoffing at him, I hopped off of Ginkotsu, and toughed out the day, walking at a steady pace. All the while, everyone seemed to be picking at me, finding some tiny way to irritate me, or make me think I got them angry.

The week was really rough. Nightmares every night, keeping me from sleeping. Pestering all day, keeping me from being calm. At the end of the week, that's when I decided.

I was going to learn to fly. And I was going to learn fast...

_I think this one's really boring, but, I suppose it's okay to leave it like this... Please review!_


	16. Shut up! I've had it!

**Previous chapter was a flop. Hopefully, this'll make up for it. Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

I am now a temporary member of the Shichinintai.

I don't really like any of them, and they don't seem to like me, but, I am a member of the group, somehow...

They like to pick at me. I suppose this means they care enough about me, to care about whether I get irritated by them or not. However, I've grown tired of this, and I need to rise above their lowly taunting... literally!

I reached the top of a really tall pine, and looked around the trees.

Even though I had it tied up, my hair whipped around in the wind, and kept getting in my face.

Clouds were rolling in. This was going to be a really rough storm.

Flight practice would have to wait until the storm passed, but, I needed to find just the right tool first.

"Oi! Miko!" Bankotsu called up.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him as I went on searching the tree tops.

I was looking for a feather.

Rumor has it, if a Miko finds a feather on a windy day, she is capable of using the spell of flight.

Now, whether the feather has to go to them, or they go searching for it, I can't be sure.

So, I'm winging it, and searching for the feather myself.

All the while, Bankotsu was yelling at me, as though I couldn't hear him from where I was.

I hopped to the next tree, and began to look around some more.

I just spotted a feather when I heard a metal slicing sound.

All of a sudden, the branch I stood on fell out from beneath my feet, and I fell.

I managed to catch another branch, and it slammed under my arms.

I grunted in pain, and looked down.

Jakotsu was just drawing back his Jakotsutou, looking very smug.

I frowned, but, said nothing. I had promised Bankotsu that I would be at his beckon call, so, I had this coming.

"If you fall from up there, you'll die." Bankotsu said. "I'm gonna say this one more time, and it better be the last time: Don't kill yourself until I'm done with you!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

I climbed up onto the branch, and patted the dirt off of me as they kept going.

Bankotsu simply did not trust me. He wouldn't let me out of ear-shot.

I was going to have to either convince him to watch me while I looked for the feather, or run away to look for it.

I hopped out of the tree, and followed the Shichinintai, keeping a close eye on each of them.

I was trying to pick the right words to ask Bankotsu to watch me... but, I couldn't find words that wouldn't injure my pride, and keep them from picking on me further.

I sighed, and began to walk away.

"Oi! Miko!" Suikotsu was calling out to me.

I turned back to look at him, glaring fiercely.

"My name is Mori." I said. "I'll tolerate 'Miko' from Bankotsu, because I made the deal with him! You, however, will use my name, or I shall sew your mouth shut!"

I re-adjusted the position of my back pack as Suikotsu ran through all the nasty glares of anger and hate.

"What's your problem?" Bankotsu asked me.

My face hurt, I was glaring so hard.

For a brief second, Bankotsu looked like he might get ready to defend himself.

"Don't get me started!" I said. "I'm going to go work off this stress, and you can pick at me all you like when I get back! Itekimasu!"

I turned, and walked off, fighting the urge to stomp like a child.

About ten minutes after I went off on my own, I began to climb the trees, and look for a feather.

It was very quiet, but for the sound of the winds blowing over head.

Quiet was nice. Quiet was good. But, also... lonely. Boring.

Every so often, I found myself narrating what I was doing, in an attempt to break the silence.

Finally, after an age of silence, I spotted a bird's nest, and it was covered in feathers.

"There!" I said.

I climbed up to it, and reached out to grab a feather.

Right then, a rough wind blew through the trees, and blew all the feathers away.

I cussed under my breath, and chased after them.

The feathers began vanishing. I soon realized that wind spirits were toying with me.

I moved just a little faster. One feather remained. I had to catch it, or go looking again.

As long as I could see it, though, I sure as hell wasn't going for that second one.

I vaguely noticed the branches getting more bendy, putting more spring in my bounces, and throwing me toward the feather.

I noticed how I was gaining on that feather, about to catch it.

It was just within my reach. I had it! This was it!

I reached out. My finger only grazed the feather before I heard that dreaded _snap!_.

I fell right out of that tree, and landed hard on my stomach.

It didn't hurt really bad. Wind spirits never intend to hurt anyone willing to chase them around hopelessly. But, I felt pretty weak, and seriously exhausted, lying there on the forest floor.

"Is that all you've got, Miko?" came a voice.

The last feather floated down in front of me, and turned into a boy in a light-weight, white haori and hakama. His hair was wind-blown, and looked like he had speeding around for a while.

"I expected more." He said. "I saw what you did to those people at the castle."

I couldn't manage to sit up. I wasn't terribly surprised that a wind spirit had seen me that night. Wind spirits see everything. But, I was rather shocked that he still had enough respect for me to call me a Miko. As far as I was concerned, I had lost the title, along with my purity.

Did he see something I didn't?

"Have you lost sleep over that?" The wind spirit asked. "Is this why you're devoting yourself to those killers? Do you really think you've done something wrong?"

I nodded once. "I realize that they were evil. I know they would've killed me, and that kid if I hadn't made some move toward defending us." I said. "But... After them..."

"I saw that, too." The wind spirit said. "Their lord was corrupted. He sent them out to kill the daughter of his enemy as she passed through to visit her father."

I met the wind spirit's eyes. He had pale green eyes, with a wild need to get going look to them, but, also a kind, caring, need to help me look.

"You only kill the impure." The wind spirit said. "Whether you know it or not. Your soul's not completely defiled, yet."

I took this in for a moment. Was he saying this so that I would get up and chase him again? Or... did he mean it?

I thought back to the day I killed those soldiers. I vaguely remembered any of it.

But... I had felt like I was protecting someone. Did I know that I was protecting someone, back there?

I slowly closed my eyes, and found myself asleep.

When I woke up, I could hear the light pitter-patter of rain around me.

I was soaked. Upon opening my eyes, I found that night had fallen, and the rain with it.

I sat up. "Mori..." came a voice.

This voice... I turned to look.

Hasume was back, carrying a plastic bag full of books.

My throat ached, and my eyes burned.

"Hasume-chan..." I said, my voice breaking.

She came over to me.

"I went back to the modern era." Hasume said. "I was scared of you, I'll admit... I went to Hana's house, and met Faragonda-san there. She was looking for you, so, I told her everything... I made sure Hana wasn't in the room, I didn't want to hurt her. Faragonda-san offered to cast a purification spell to heal your soul, if you needed it. But, hearing that wind spirit... I suppose you don't need it anymore."

I smiled, slightly. "Hasu-chan!" I said.

I hugged her. "You have no idea, the hell I've been through this week!" I said. "What with losing sleep, and training, and the Shichinintai picking-"

"The Shichinintai?" Hasume cut me off. "What are you doing with the Shichinintai?"

I lowered my head. "Well, I thought there was no other option for me... and they had a reason for me to keep living..." I said. "I made a deal with Bankotsu. If I help free him from Naraku, I can keep Kokoroha, which he's repaired, and he'll... kill me... if I still want to die, that is..."

Hasume looked at me in utter shock.

"You're helping them?" She asked. "Why? What good will it do you?"

I gave that some thought. "It's different. Being the heroine for a group of villains." I said. "Bankotsu himself asked me to help. So, I figured I'd help them, because they were so desperate as to ask me, of all the Miko in this world, to help them."

She made a very suspicious face. "Are you sure it's not because the leader of these villains is really cool?" Hasume asked.

I gave her a funny look. "What are you getting at?" I asked.

"You know what I'm getting at!" Hasume said. "Bankotsu... He's the perfect predator. You know what that means!"

I thought about him. Oh, man, what a jerk! Constant 'Oi, Miko!'. Always jerking me back when I tried to find space to train for the battle he was forcing me into. Letting the others pick and poke at me until I nearly explode... He was just plain annoying!

I brought my vision back to the real world, and felt something snap inside me.

"There's no way!" I nearly screamed. "He's rude, and conceited, and annoying, and a complete JERK! I hate him! The bastard can jump off a cliff for all I care! Bankotsu is a BAKA!"

"I thought I recognized that voice." someone said.

I froze. "Oi, Miko! What gives?" Bankotsu asked, stepping through the shadows. "I've been looking for you since sunset."

He looked over at Hasume. "Oh. Your Shikigami." Bankotsu said. "What is it with women and long talks? Have you trained at all since you left?"

I glared at him. Then, I remembered what I had been out here to get. I also noticed that something was in my hand. I opened my hand, and, suddenly, Bankotsu's comment was nothing to me.

I had the feather I had been after all day.

I smiled. "Nothing yet!" I said. "I couldn't practice this spell in such rough wind. I did get the tool I need to perform the spell, though. So, tonight, I can't be touched! Saa, kaeri mashou!"

I went to him. Bankotsu was looking at me funny.

I smiled a conceited smile. "What're you staring at?" I asked, using an egotistic tone.

He frowned at me. "Women..." Bankotsu grumbled, turning, and starting away.

I felt accomplished that night. I got some good sleep. I got the feather for my flight spell. And I gave Bankotsu a taste of his own medicine! Now, that's a good day, don't you think?

_Itekimasu - I'm leaving now!_

_Baka - stupid / jerk / idiot / fool._

_Saa, kaeri mashou - Now, let's head back!_

_I like this chapter. I don't even know why. Maybe ya'll know. Please, review!_


	17. Crash, Burn, and Soar! Magic Winx!

**Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I'm fifteen years old.

I have been with the Shichinintai for about three weeks, now.

Hasume, my Shikigami, has returned to me, and helped me put up with the Shichinintai's antics.

The wind spirit, I now know as Kazeji, has agreed to help me learn to fly.

The Shichinintai have agreed to sit aside, and let me work on the spell.

None of them were particularly happy about this.

But, I didn't really care. I considered it pay-back for all the times they'd picked on me.

"Okay. I think I'm ready to try it!" I said. "Kaze-kun, help me up!"

I held the feather in both hands, and held it out to Kazeji.

"Tonderu kudasai!" I said.

Kazeji and the feather became whispy clouds, whirling around me until they got to my feet.

Once there, they became two clouds at my feet.

I stepped up onto them, and wobbled a little, as I started trying to move.

"Steady, now, Mori-sama." Kazeji said. "Start moving. Once you can move, you can ascend."

I nodded, and slowly moved my feet.

The clouds moved forward some.

I carefully skated along the rocky plains, until I was comfortable with the movement.

"Okay, up!" I said.

All of a sudden, I just shot up, and struggled to keep my balance when I stopped.

I ended up falling right back down.

"Ow!" I moaned, sitting up, and rubbing the back of my head.

I heard snickering, and I knew who it was.

I looked back at the Shichinintai. They were smirking, covering their mouths, Suikotsu was actually pounding the ground with his fist, trying not to laugh.

I sighed, and got to my feet. I tried a few more times, falling every time I tried, and ended up practicing while following the Shichinintai, because they eventually got bored watching me fall.

I fell every time along the way, too.

I readied myself to try again. It was probably just me trying to regain my lost pride now. But, I was going to pull off this spell if it killed me.

I slowly floated up, keeping my eyes on the sky.

I began to notice that I was rising slower, and slower with every passing second.

"Come on! A little higher!" I said.

I tried to will it to go higher.

Just then, I fell, and was hanging upside-down.

I gasped. "Kaze-kun, this isn't funny!" I said.

"It's not me!" Kazeji said. "You're worn out from your previous attempts to fly!"

I looked down, and saw one of Ginkotsu's buzzsaw-like wheels directly under me.

The cloud skates gave out.

I cried out in shock, and closed my eyes.

Something slammed into my side, and suddenly, I had fallen on dirt, beneath something big.

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring up at Bankotsu.

"Geez! Death seems to like you!" Bankotsu said. "Can't you stay out of trouble?"

I frowned at him, and pushed him off of me.

"So, let me deal with it!" I said. "You don't have to deal with me. You never have. So, leave me to die! Don't help me, if it's such an inconvenience!"

I got up, and noticed his leg had a huge cut on it, from his knee to his ankle.

My anger decreased just a little, so that I could speak to him in an unconcerned tone.

"A...A-are you alright?" I asked, turning away.

My eyes first landed on Suikotsu, who looked like he was ready to kill me.

Pulling my eyes away, they landed on Renkotsu, who looked really angry as well.

I finally let my eyes rest on Ginkotsu's wheel, smeared with blood in a spot.

"Tch! This is nothing!" Bankotsu said. "Nothing compared to having your head lopped off."

I put my hand out to him, offering to help him up.

He passed it up, and stood for himself.

No one spoke for several hours, as we continued walking. Everyone was angry.

I was also a smidge guilty, and embarrassed. Guilty because Bankotsu had hurt himself to save me. Embarrassed because I needed saving in the first place. This was twice that he had saved me, when I was stupid enough to let myself fall into such a situation.

Hasume sat on my head. She didn't speak. I knew she needed my attention, though.

I looked up at her. Hasume waved her finger in a circle, indicating that I should look around.

I did as she asked, and noticed youkai pressences.

I looked at each member of the Shichinintai. None of them noticed a thing.

So, I took a breath to speak. Everyone cast me glares that could kill.

My mouth closed automatically. Well, then, I was going to have to fight them myself.

I began to notice the Shichinintai going off the trail. I followed, wondering if they knew where they were going.

I noticed the ground becoming more and more chewed up. I was stumbling over rocks, and large cracks, while they all managed to keep balance, somehow.

I looked around, and saw something go behind a rock.

The youkai! I started moving toward it.

"Where are you going?" Renkotsu asked.

I looked at him, and saw that his eyes were sleepy-looking.

"You didn't see that?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Go, then." Renkotsu said.

He continued on with the others.

I ran after the figure I saw.

I kept catching glimpses of it, and following it around.

Finally, I caught the slippery little creature, and knocked it out.

I had been chasing a fox.

Sudden fear struck me. "The others! They're caught in an illusion!" I said.

I ran to help the Shichinintai, and spotted two more foxes creating the illusion.

The Shichinintai were about to go off a cliff.

I ran at the foxes, and knocked them out.

The Shichinintai woke up. Bankotsu had his eyes closed while walking, though, and went right off the cliff.

I gasped, and ran with all my power to follow him.

I jumped off, and fell after him. The rocks bellow were sharp. I had one chance to save him.

I caught up with him, and grabbed his arms, trying to turn us over.

No luck. We were done.

All of a sudden, our fall began to slow, until it finally came to a stop, in mid air.

I felt a vibrating on my back.

"Mori!" Hasume called down.

Upon trying to look up at her, I saw the source of the vibration on my back.

I had wings!

My eyes were hurting, I had opened them so wide.

I had to shake it off, though. I slowly flew back up to the top of the cliff, and set Bankotsu down on the solid ground. He was staring at me.

I looked over my shoulder, and spun around, trying to look at the wings on my back.

About then, I noticed how cold I felt, and saw that my clothes had changed.

I was now wearing a light blue, sleeveless haori, with darker blue lining, a mini, dark blue hakama, dark blue gloves, with the finger tips cut off, and a perfect set of dark blue battle sandals.

"Usou!" I said.

I tried to cover up some of the skin that used to be covered.

"Aniki, where'd Banryuu go?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu looked around, as though he hadn't noticed it had gone missing.

He looked down the cliff. I followed his gaze, and spotted it.

I straightened myself up. "I'll get it." I said, beginning to lower myself down toward the rocks.

Once down there, I shrunk Banryuu a bit, and picked it up.

I flew back up, handed Banryuu to Bankotsu, and grew it back to normal.

"Now that that's settled, what are you?" Bankotsu asked.

I looked at myself. "Well, I was pretty sure that I was just a human." I said. "Now, I know... I'm a fairy. I suppose this is an extension of my Miko powers."

I pulled my gaze up, slightly, and saw the cut on Bankotsu's leg.

"I wonder..." I said. "Bankotsu, I need to go see someone. Will you let me go for a day or two? I swear, I'll come back, and I'll still be on your side!"

He stared at me for a moment. "You know I don't trust you?" Bankotsu said.

I nodded. "You have every right not to." I said. "Trust me this once, and you will never regret it! I swear on my life!"

Bankotsu watched me just a moment longer. Then, he nodded.

"Thank you!" I said.

With little effort at all, I flew back to the Bone-Eater's Well, and into the modern era...

_Tonderu kudasai - Please, fly!_

_Usou - No way! / I can't believe this!._

_This was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it, too! Please, review!_


	18. Dokidoki! Kiss from a stranger!

**I'm cutting the Shichinintai for this chapter. Maybe the next as well. I don't know yet. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

You remember Faragonda? The woman who told me that I was a fairy?

Well, turns out, she's right. I am a fairy. Half-way there, at least.

I'm still my normal size.

But, when I found out, I saved the Shichinintai from a trio of foxes, who tried to make them walk off a cliff with their illusions.

Bankotsu was injured before that, while he was trying to save me, so, I knew that I needed to talk to Faragonda about my powers, and see if I could make it up to him using a spell, or something.

I flew to Hana's house. It was dark out, no one had seen me coming.

But, to my surprise, Hana's lights were still on.

I landed on the porch, and went inside.

"Hana-okaa-san!" I called.

I went to the living room. Mitsukai was here, and she had Hana painting her nails for her.

"Ah! Mori-chan!" Hana said, her face lighting up. "Okaeri-nasai!"

I nodded to her, and slowly pulled my attention to Mitsukai.

"Hello, brat." Mitsukai said.

"Same to you, Mitsu-kun." I said.

She glared at me. I pulled my attention back to Hana.

"Hasu-chan told me that Faragonda-san came back." I said. "Did she leave any contact information? I need to speak with her!"

"She asked if you had a cell phone, and, when I told her you didn't, she gave me a strange contraption, telling me to give it to you." Hana said. "I think it might be a cell phone, but, I can't be sure."

A cell phone? Great. I might as well send a letter into space. It would be easier.

I had no idea how to work a cell phone. I had never owned one.

"Where'd you put it?" I asked, begrudgingly.

"It's in your room." Hana said. "Why the sudden interest in Faragonda-san?"

I turned sideways so that she could see my back, only to realize that I was back to normal.

"That's not good." I said. "I thought she was right about me. I flew all the way here."

I went upstairs, into my room, and saw a light under my bed.

I reached under, and found the phone.

A screen on the front was lit. _Incoming Call: Miss Faragonda._ It read.

I noticed a seam on the side, and found that the phone flipped open.

On the inside, the buttons were similar to the ones on a normal phone.

"Looks simple enough." Hasume said. "Answer it."

I hit the talk button, and put the phone to my ear.

"Moshi moshi?" I said.

"Ah, Ms. Fukai, at last!" came Faragonda's voice. "I've been waiting on you to answer the phone!"

"I'm sorry." I said. "So, about what you said... about me being a fairy... you were right. I gained my wings when a friend of mine was in danger, and I managed to save him because of it. I'm sorry I struck an attitude with you. I didn't realise that you meant no harm."

"That's alright, dear." Faragonda said. "All is forgiven."

"Faragonda-san," I said. "Is there a healing spell that you can teach me? Just enough to heal flesh wounds. Nothing serious."

"Oh, yes. There are a few healing spells." Faragonda said. "I'm afraid they're all a bit advanced for you, though."

"Is there anything I can use at my level?" I asked. "My friend was hurt because of me, and the least I can do to repay him is heal the damage I caused him."

There was a slight pause. "I have something you can use." Faragonda said. "Remove the phone from your ear for a moment."

I pulled the phone away from my ear, and looked at it.

I could hear talking on the other side.

Then, a small jar came out of the phone.

I picked the jar up, and put the phone back to my ear.

"What's this?" I asked, assuming Faragonda had sent it to me.

"A special healing ointment." Faragonda said. "Rub some of this over an open wound, and it should heal over night."

The talk went on for a while, as we discussed my education as a fairy.

When I finally finished talking to Faragonda, and hung up, I felt a bit more confident in my ability to help the Shichinintai.

I headed downstairs just in time for Hana to invite some boy in.

Another of Mitsukai's one night stands, no doubt. I'm not going to be able to sleep in my room, tonight.

When the boy looked at me, his eyes widened slightly, and his smile fell.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was probably going to start, either, spitting nasty comments at me, or, shying away from me.

"Ah, yes. You two have never met." Hana said. "Mori-chan, this is John Thatcher. He just moved here from America. Thatcher-san, this is Fukai Mori. She used to live here, before she became a gypsy girl."

"Hana-okaa-san!" I said.

"It's all right." Hana said. "What's it hurt to tell him that you travel a lot?"

I sighed. "Fine." I said. "Hey, can I sleep in the kitchen tonight?"

Hana blushed, knowing exactly why I wanted to sleep there.

"Mori-chan, maybe that's a bit rash! And blunt..." Hana said.

"Oh, let her sleep in the kitchen!" Mitsukai said. "It's not like she ever deserved the bedroom in the first place! The little witch..."

She was about to tell John about my Miko powers. I could tell.

I didn't care. She couldn't prove it. And I would be gone by tomorrow evening whether he believed her or not.

As predicted, Mitsukai went on and on about how evil I was. To my shock, though, John seemed to think Mitsukai was rude for saying such things. He didn't believe a word of it, or even take it as an exaggeration of bad behavior. I felt very strange about how he was reacting to all this.

Against my predictions, John went home that night, and it was quiet enough for me to sleep.

The next day, I helped Hana manage her herb shop, and John came by.

He kept me from working, always asking another question, and, occasionally, making me feel like I had to ask some questions, too.

The night after that, I was leaving for Tokyo, and John Thatcher stopped me at the gate.

"Mori-chan," He said, thinking he had known me long enough to use '-chan'. "Where are you going?"

I gave that a little thought. "Ummm... Well, I'm going... to Sengoku." I said. "I've been staying there a while, and I've gotten a job, and I probably won't get a break for another few weeks. Take care of Hana-okaa-san, okay? Heaven knows, that poor woman needs a break from her 'needy' daughter!"

John laughed once at that. "Alright." He said. "Hana-san is in good hands. But, before you go..."

He leaned down toward me. I leaned forward a bit, thinking he was going to tell me a secret.

All of a sudden, he closed his eyes, and puckered his lips slightly.

With little time to avoid it, I quickly jerked my face out of range, and he kissed me on the cheek.

A strange burning feeling ran through my body, resonating from my cheek.

John pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I put my hand over the burning spot on my cheek.

"I-I... I-I need to go." I said. "Now! I'm so late!"

I turned away, and began running.

"Whoa! Nice going, Mori!" Hasume said. "You've stolen a heart!"

I didn't answer. My mind was reeling, and my heart was racing.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Did I like him? Did I hate him?

All I really knew was that I needed some space to think, and I'd probably find it in the Sengoku era...

_Okaeri nasai - Welcome home!_

_Moshi moshi - Hello (only used when on the phone, as far as I know)._

_I like this story a lot! All the drama, romance, and action I like in this one story! But, my opinion doesn't really matter. Please, review!_


	19. Oniisan That's okay, right?

**Shichinintai are back! YAY! Enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen years old.

Despite being at just the age to start dating boys, I have never even been on a date, or, even thought I might like a boy. No secret crushes. Nothing.

Until last night. I was kissed on the cheek, by a boy who had only known me for about a day.

My entire being was racing, and I didn't know why.

He was rather annoying, and talked a lot, so, I couldn't possibly like him.

But, he was also really sweet, and treated me nicely, so, there was a chance...

I shook my head.

"Mori, we need to get back to the Shichinintai." Hasume said. "Remember, Bankotsu needs that ointment for his leg."

I half-way returned to Earth, and looked at Hasume.

"Sou da." I said. "Bankotsu. Got to find him first."

I stopped walking, reached into my back pack, and pulled out the fortune-teller.

I was really messed up by last night's events. It took me a while to find Bankotsu, as I kept flipping in the wrong characters.

I saw him, sitting in a flower patch, putting a bandage on his leg.

I got an air-born view of his location.

Bankotsu was on some island, in the middle of a lake.

Once I had that, I put the fortune-teller away, and pulled my bag off.

It took a moment for me to remember what Faragonda told me over the phone.

"Ummm... Magic Winx?" I said.

I transformed, picked up my bag, and took to the sky.

It took me a while to find the island Bankotsu was on.

Once there, I flew to him, and landed where he could see me.

He looked up. "You're fast." Bankotsu said.

"I had to be." I said. "You don't strike me as the patient type. And I wanted to get this to you before you took anymore damage."

I pulled the jar of ointment out, and handed it to him.

"What's that?" Bankotsu asked.

"Medicine, for your wound." I said. "You may not trust it, but, I got it anyway."

He cast me a cautious glance. "I felt... guilty, alright." I said. "I've never been the reason that one of my comrades got hurt. Hell, I've rarely had a comrade. So, if I have to injur myself, and use this medicine on my own wound first, I want you to use it."

Bankotsu watched me for a moment.

Why was I trying so hard for this jerk? He'd done nothing but push me around since I joined him. Why did I care what happened to him?

All of a sudden, he reached up, and took the jar.

The gesture made me feel... really good.

"I'm gonna trust you, just this once." Bankotsu said. "This will be your only chance."

I nodded, slowly. "Wakata." I said.

I sat infront of him, and watched as he opened the jar, and removed the bandage.

His cut was so nasty. I began to wonder if I had taken too long to get the medicine to him.

Once he had his wound covered in the ointment, Bankotsu moved to put the dirty bandage back on his leg. "I've got some clean bandages that you can use." I said.

He looked at me suspiciously. "What's got you acting so nice?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't have to be angry all the time, do I?" I asked. "And, besides that, I don't need the stress. It's bad for my new powers."

I lied about that last bit. He didn't need to know about my troubles at home.

"So, bring out the bandages." Bankotsu said.

I nodded, letting myself get distracted as I pulled the bandages out, and handed them to him.

Even though I was watching him wrap the bandages around his leg, I was only vaguely aware of his actions.

I was still thinking about what happened last night. I didn't quite know what to think.

"So, where'd you go?" Bankotsu asked, suddenly.

I looked at him. He was focused on tying off the bandage, but, cast me a couple of glances.

"I... I was visiting my... my adopted mother." I said. "She's the worrying type, you know? I go to visit her every couple of weeks so that she doesn't do something rash..."

Bankotsu tied off his bandage, and brought his full attention back to me.

"What's an 'adopted mother'?" Bankotsu asked.

I was sad that I would have to explain it. But, kind of happy that he didn't know, which probably meant he'd never experienced such pain.

"Well... when a child's parents die, and they're not old enough to take care of themselves, they get put up for adoption." I said. "Now, I was never really put up for adoption, Hana-okaa-san just took me in. She's been raising me since I was little."

Bankotsu watched me closely. "You still have family, huh?" Bankotsu asked.

I nodded. "Just Hana-okaa-san." I said. "The rest of my family lives very far away..."

I noticed an odd look in his eye. Sort of sad. And sort of... envious.

I remembered when he told me about his first kill. So young... could he have...

"Bankotsu..." I said. "Who was your first kill?"

He scoffed. "It's not like it mattered. I wasted my time." Bankotsu said. "But, my old man was no one I wanted to follow. He was beating my mother, and me. One night, I got tired of it, took an old farming tool, and killed him. Like you, I killed slowly, for my first time. My mother came in to see me killing him, and even tried to save the bastard, so..."

I was horrified. "Yeah, I was never proud of my folks." Bankotsu said. "I thought you were the same. You and I are very similar."

I realised that I had tears running down my face, and quickly rubbed them away.

"I'm really sorry." I said. "You had to go through that... I can't imagine it."

We were silent for a moment.

I gathered myself, and took a breath. "Onii-san." I said.

Bankotsu raised his head, slightly. "That's okay, right?" I asked. "The others use Aniki, but, Onii-san sounds more formal to me."

Bankotsu sat for a moment, then shrugged.

"Whatever." Bankotsu said. "What were you gonna say?"

"What, exactly, are you doing here?" I asked. "It's so pure... there's no way that hanyou you were supposed to kill is here. He'd pass out before he got to the shore."

"Well, Naraku thinks he'll come, so, he's got me waiting here." Bankotsu said. "I've already been here for a day. That InuYasha's sure takin' his time."

"I see..." I said. "And, what of the others?"

"They're back on Hakureizan." Bankotsu said. "Ginkotsu and Renkotsu are fighting some wolf youkai, and Jakotsu and Suikotsu are fighting another youkai, supposedly InuYasha's older brother. Why do you care? They don't care about you."

"You don't return someone's bad behavior if you want them to get to like you." I said. "I've been pretty nasty since I joined ya'll anyway. I'm tired of being so angry."

We got along pretty well, that day. We talked, and got to know each other, and never got close to arguing. I forgot what I was so upset about, just talking with Bankotsu.

Around night fall, I even felt comfortable enough to tell him one of my greatest secrets... I was deathly afraid of fire. He took it well. He didn't laugh, or say I was stupid to fear it. He actually seemed pleased that I had told him this.

That morning, I woke up before Bankotsu, and got to work on making breakfast for both of us.

I had taken some doll pots and pans from one of Mitsukai's old doll sets, and used those to cook.

Of course, I was cooking over an open fire, which made me nervous, and I ended up making a lot of noise.

Bankotsu groaned as he woke up, and sat up straight.

"Sorry!" I said.

He looked over at me, looking just a bit cautious in his exhaustion.

Right then, I noticed a glow in his neck.

"Onii-san, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the glow.

Bankotsu put his hand over it, as though he knew exactly where it was.

"So, you can see them?" Bankotsu asked. "I thought that was why you were staring at me!"

I gave him a funny look, as he grabbed Banryuu, and revealed a similar glow on a scratch in the blade.

"These, Imouto, are Shikon no kakera." Bankotsu said.

_Shikon no kakera-Shikon shards._

_I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. I couldn't just leave it with Bankotsu and Mori beginning to get along, I had to build some of the plot. Anyway, please review!_


	20. Arigato sensei!

**Enjoy!**

"Broken?" I said. "That's a story I haven't heard. The Shikon no Tama is broken... Who'd have thunk?"

"Anyway," Bankotsu said. "Now that you know, I want you to keep an eye out for other shards, and bring them to me when you find them."

I nodded. "Easy enough." I said. "I can look when I go to practice later today."

I finally got our breakfast all set up, and pushed his toward him.

"It's probably not the best, but, then again, I did what I could." I said.

He started eating, and paused for a brief moment.

I was worried for a second that he was going to comment on my cooking.

He looked down at his breakfast.

"Where'd you get the dishes?" Bankotsu asked.

"I had small dishes in my bag. All I had to do was grow them." I said.

I began eating as well.

After I was finished, I washed the dishes, and shrunk them back to their normal size, placing them in my bag once more.

"Well, I'm going to practice, now." I said. "I'll leave the cooking pots here for you. I'll probably be back in a few days."

"Days?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to a place with a lot of youkai, and a teacher who can help me train." I said. "Be careful while I'm gone!"

"You're the one who needs to be careful!" Bankotsu said.

I sighed, and flew off.

I went straight back to the modern era, and found Faragonda waiting for me outside of Higurashi Shrine.

"Faragonda-sensei!" I said, running down to meet her.

"Hurry, now." Faragonda called. "Classes will start soon."

I got to her, and, almost instantly, the scenery changed.

We were in some kind of a grand entrance hall.

"Wow!" I said. "Is this... the college?"

"Yes, dear." Faragonda said. "This is Alfea. Here. Your schedule and map."

She handed me a couple of papers.

"You have five minutes to get to class." Faragonda said. "Hurry!"

I nodded, took the papers, and ran, reading my schedule, and map as I ran.

I ended up being late to my first class. Although, I didn't really care for it.

The teacher, I believe her name was Tecna, was a science and math teacher. She very much enjoyed teaching us about technology. I think even the worst of students did better than me.

In the next class, I made it, and still didn't do very well.

The teacher's name was Flora, and she taught us about plants I had never heard of.

Finally, Phys. Ed. rolled around.

I was sure I could do this! I had always rocked this class!

Then, I saw everyone getting dressed up in dance clothes.

Aisha, our teacher, taught us dance, and some gymnastics. I could not dance. I did not dance. So, even my favorite class sucked.

I had a music class. Musa, our teacher, was teaching us how to influence others to do certain things, simply by whistling a tune.

The last class had two teachers. Bloom and Stella. They were teaching us some actual magic.

I was glad to get started with that class.

"Now, class, if you'll hold out your hands infront of you, we have a little test for you." Bloom said.

Everyone held up their hands.

"We're going to give you each an orb of magic energy." Stella said. "Try to at least keep it in your hand."

Bloom and Stella waved their hands, and created orbs of light.

Each person in class got one. Only a handful of students were able to keep their orbs.

I was not one of them. The remaining orbs changed colors, and textures.

"Good try, everyone!" Stella said. "Don't worry about not passing the test, though. It's not that big!"

"You see, we're only testing you to see what your element is." Bloom said. "If your orb has disappeared, you might still be choosing your element. It'll reveal itself in time."

For a second, her gaze landed on me. She wasn't that much older than me, I could tell, but, she looked so wise. She was a perfect teacher.

After class, at lunch, some of the other fairies from Bloom and Stella's class were gossiping about their elements, and how they would be able to beat certain elements. A couple of them nearly started a fight over who was going to have the best element, the one that would beat all.

"I'm going to have power over the mind! I'll control every fairy in existence!" The first one said.

"Hah! Figures you want something so pathetic!" The other one said. "I'm going to control time and space! I will conquer in every universe, in every time!"

I rolled my eyes, and looked around for a better conversation to join.

The fairy to my right nudged my arm with her elbow.

"What do you think your element will be?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I suppose I'd like to have powers over warriors." I said. "I've learned a lot of martial arts, and other such battle skills, and I'd like to be able to use them to wield my powers, and teach others how to deffend themselves."

She nodded slowly. Obviously, she thought I was weird.

So, because nearly everyone in that school, except for a couple of teachers, was a girl, and they all cared about 'normal' girly things, I did not make any friends.

I didn't need to be there, anyway. I was needed back in the Sengoku era, where the Shichinintai still followed Naraku's orders.

I went to Faragonda's office to let her know that I was leaving.

"It's absolutely crucial that I be there for my friends." I said. "Their lives are in jeopardy if I'm not there to help them. So, I'd love to stay. Heaven knows, I like being in a place where I'm only weird for being skilled in the art of battle! But, I'd like to put off regular attendance for just a little while longer."

Faragonda nodded. "I see." She said. "Well, if you must go, I won't try to stop you. However, if your friends need you because of your powers, you may want to study while you're with them."

Faragonda waved her hand, and a bunch of books flew in, and stacked themselves up infront of me. "Two books for every subject we offer here." Faragonda said. "And one book on other levels of fairy power. I wish you luck helping your friends."

I smiled, and shrunk the books down so that they would fit in my bag.

"Thank you, Faragonda-sensei!" I said, as I put the books in my back pack. "Any chance you could send me back to Tokyo?"

She waved her hand, and I was suddenly standing infront of Higurashi Shrine at sunset.

I quickly transformed, and flew through the well, back to the Sengoku era.

Hasume was waiting on the other side of the well.

"What's the big idea? Leaving me here while you go check out new scenery?" Hasume snapped. "I wanted to go, too! Have a little change happen in my day!"

"Hey, Faragonda-sensei was the one who teleported me!" I said. "Besides, it's the same as any other school. Only, it's an all-girls academy, and the Phys. Ed. class is dance, and all the classes have something to do with fantastic stuff. I'm not ready to be stuck in school for a whole three years anyway. I'm not through with my wild phase, yet!"

I went back to human form, and started running to go see Bankotsu.

I was going to take some time getting back to him, though. I was going to train along the way.

Every youkai and warrior that crossed my path would be my opponent.

Before long, I forgot myself, and took a whole week and a half to get back to the island Bankotsu was on. He was not happy with how long I had taken. We'll leave it at that...

_Sensei - teacher._

_Okay, maybe not the best chapter ever, but, I'm right proud of that cliff hanger! Please, review!_


	21. Fallen

**Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen and a half years old.

I'm on Hakureizan, because Bankotsu sent me off of the island as soon as InuYasha, his opponent, arrived on the island.

I didn't mind being away from him.

Bankotsu had been a real jerk to me these past few days, saying that he was sick of my frequent absence, tired of my complaining, and through with having me around.

So, I went and raised my voice, telling him that, if he was so sick of me, I would leave, and find something else to do with my time.

Of course, I didn't really mean this. I was just blowing off steam that I had kept to myself since I joined him.

Now, I was really angry at him. And I was also angry at myself for having yelled at him like I did.

I had probably destroyed whatever trust I had managed to build up between us. Which made me even angrier at him, because he had snapped at me in the first place, then angrier at me because I left him nearly every day... Well, things are in a bit of a mess, and I was so angry, I was trying to study to calm myself.

But, no matter which of my books I was reading, I found a word that made me think about Bankotsu, and got myself angry again.

I threw my last hope of reading back into my bag.

"Jerk!" I said. "Geez! I told him that I was devoted to releasing him from Naraku! Why'd he have to snap at me? As though I hadn't told him I would need to travel around to train! Bastard!"

All of a sudden, as I thought about pounding Bankotsu, I felt sick.

"Stupid barrier. Just when I want to be angry!" I said.

I flew down off of the mountain, and out of the barrier, and unleashed the full of my violent thoughts.

I let my gaze fall to the ground bellow, and saw the clouds above me.

"Mori, slow down!" Hasume screamed over the roaring winds.

I rolled my eyes, and flipped over to watch the sky.

"Why does he infuriate me so?" I asked. "So many others have made me mad. I've never been so furious over something so trifle! Am I becoming angrier by hanging out with him?"

I could already hear his condescending tone, asking why I was bothered by such little things, and telling me to get back to work.

"Ooh! I'll pulverize him!" I said, flipping back over.

There was no time to stop when I saw that purple object in front of me.

I slammed into it, and went rolling across the ground.

A boulder stopped me, and I fell on my side.

"Ow!" I moaned.

I opened my eyes, and saw Jakotsu trying to get up.

He looked at me, and glared. "Wench! What's the big idea?" He snapped.

I fought to sit up.

Hasume came to me. "I told you to slow down!" She said. "Now, look what you've done!"

"Not the time!" I said.

Jakotsu stood up, and came toward me.

I struggled to get up. I had only managed to sit up before Jakotsu was right on top of me.

He grabbed me by my hair, and lifted me up.

Despite the pain, I was fighting to get free.

"Are you trying to tear your hair out?" Jakotsu asked. "Quit squirming, wench!"

I didn't stop. I kept trying to pry his fingers from my hair, and push him away.

I was vaguely aware of him lifting me and lowering me, with a frustrated look on his face.

"Stand up!" Jakotsu snapped.

This got my attention. I slowly put my feet on the ground.

Jakotsu released me.

"What're you doing out here? You should be on Hijiri island, with Aniki." He said.

I frowned. "He snapped at me. I snapped back." I said. "One thing led to another... I was trying to work off some anger when I bumped into you."

Jakotsu made a face of annoyance. "Oh." He said. "If it's something like that..."

He started away. I remembered that he was supposed to be with Suikotsu.

"Jakotsu-nii-san!" I called.

He froze for a moment, before looking back at me.

"Where's Suikotsu-nii-san?" I asked.

His face became a little sad. "He was killed." Jakotsu said. "Some Miko purified his shard, and he had a sappy final speech before the Miko went to take his shard. I took it first, of course."

I felt a bit sad myself. "I'm sorry." I said. "I wasn't thinking when I brought it up."

I flapped my wings once to straighten them, and began to hover.

"Hey." Jakotsu said.

I looked down at him. Jakotsu was silent for a moment.

"What's that on your fingers?" He asked.

I looked at my fingers, blushed, and tried to cover them.

"Uhhh..." I said. "Well... every so often... when I'm feeling just a little bit feminine... I paint my finger nails..."

I had painted my finger nails silver while trying to get over Bankotsu, earlier. I didn't really think I'd come across anyone who'd notice.

"With what?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well, paint. Made specifically for painting nails." I said.

Jakotsu was the one blushing now, looking a bit reluctant.

"Where can I get some of this paint?" Jakotsu asked.

Was he interested? Did he want his nails painted, too?

I felt just a little less embarrassed, as I looked over at Hasume, who was picking up my back pack, and it's contents.

"Hasu-chan, pass me my nail polish." I said.

"Think fast!" Hasume said.

She flung a little silver bottle over her shoulder, toward me.

I caught it. "Would you like me to paint your nails for you?" I asked.

Jakotsu was very reluctant, and becoming redder in the face.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Jakotsu was looking at his fingers, seeming pleased with the color.

I smiled, putting the cap back on the bottle of nail polish, and putting it back in my bag.

"Maybe you aren't so bad... for a woman, that is..." Jakotsu said.

I felt a strange warmth in my chest.

"It's nice to hear you say that, Jakotsu-nii-san." I said.

Before I knew it, we were talking.

Jakotsu was really easy to talk to. Even though he liked to talk about men and killing.

"I really like the manly, boy-faced types." Jakotsu said. "I love to watch their eyes glisten with fear before I slaughter them."

I shivered for the fifth time in the past two minutes.

"What about you? Have you got a preference in men, at least?" Jakotsu asked.

I gave that a bit of thought. "I've never really thought about any preferences." I said. "I never hung around a whole lot of people when I was growing up. So, I don't really know what type of man I might like?"

"Eh? Really? No details at all?" Jakotsu asked.

I thought back to when I visited Hana. John Thatcher had kissed me, and made me feel weird.

What was he like?... Dirty blonde hair... green eyes... pale skin... just a little taller than me...

I shook my head. A couple more faces crossed my mind, and, of all of them, the one that stuck to my mind was Bankotsu's.

I glared at my feet, at first.

Then, I remembered when he promised to protect me. My heart began to speed up.

The day we met crossed my mind. He had fought me so well, and had nearly defeated me so many times afterward. That thrilled me. He was the perfect opponent. Whether in combat, or a verbal disagreement. I had never enjoyed fighting someone so much... I never enjoyed being so completely angry at someone... I had never felt so completely... me, around anyone.

"Wow..." I said. "I'm a very lively person... when I'm with him..."

Hasume floated just a little closer to me, looking very surprised.

I knew what she was thinking. And, thinking about Bankotsu one more time, I realized it.

"Nope. No preferences in men." I lied.

"Really? All that thought, and you don't like any kind of guy?" Jakotsu asked.

I tried to shake my head 'no'. But, I couldn't move.

I could feel my face becoming red. "I'm not supposed to." I said. "I swore on my father's grave that no man would ever distract me in that way. I didn't realize that a man that made me so mad would be the one to move me toward breaking that promise."

I shook my head, grabbing my bag as I stood up.

"Sorry to keep you for so long!" I said. "I should've been more careful while flying! I've got to get back to training, now, so, see ya, Jakotsu-nii-san!"

I began hovering. "Yeah... see ya... Mori-imouto." Jakotsu said.

I smiled at him, and took to the skies, heading for Hijiri island.

Once I was high enough, I frowned, and sped off.

"Mori!" Hasume called. "I didn't even say anything yet! You don't have any reason to be angry!"

I stopped, abruptly, and Hasume bumped into my back.

Tears of frustration streamed down my face. There was so much emotion building up inside me, I didn't know what to do.

"It's not you!" I said. "It never would've been you! It's him... and me... Why is it him? I hate him! He's so mean, he's never even said my name! And why me? I'm supposed to be above this! I've been fine up until now! Why am I falling for someone now?"

I began to sob. I had never been this emotional before. I had never had a reason to.

Hasume put her hand on my shoulder. "Mori... Are you absolutely sure?" Hasume asked.

I tried to raise my head, sniffling before I spoke. "He's really cool." I said. "He... He promised to protect me, even when we were perfect strangers. He's... really fun to argue with. He's a skilled warrior, and I enjoyed our battles. He saved my life twice. He makes me so mad, and I hate him at times, but, in the end, I've always enjoyed fighting with him. And when he called me Imouto... I felt really good. I love Bankotsu. I'm sure I do."

As soon as I said that, a huge weight was lifted off of me.

"You make him sound so great." Hasume said. "Are you sure it's him?"

I nodded slowly, beginning to calm down.

"Yeah." I said. "Even as bad as he's been to me, he's been equally good. And better to me than most anyone I've known."

Hasume sighed. "You realize you're falling for someone who's hard to get? And he's a killer. He enjoys that occupation." Hasume said. "He may kill you."

"That's already in the agreement." I said. "I'll gladly die for him. And why try to be with someone who's easy to get? There's no satisfaction in earning an easy person's affections."

"You don't know how to flirt or anything." Hasume said.

"That will be a bit of a problem..." I said. "But, then, there are other ways to gain affection."

I began to fly toward Hijiri island once more.

"But, right now, I haven't the time." I said. "I have to save his life first. And I think I know just how to do it!"

I flew back to Hijiri island.

When I got there, all I found were signs of a nasty battle. It wasn't long before I found Bankotsu's presence, though... all the way back on Hakureizan.

So, I flew back there, and soon found him. He wasn't happy with my presence, but, after several apologies, he let me carry him around Hakureizan, to see how the others were doing...

_Good night nurse, this took forever to write! And it's way longer than I intended it to be! I apologize for that much! Please, review!_


	22. Kirai? Suki? Nani?

**Wow... I almost forgot about doing Bankotsu's POVs. This'll fix it! Enjoy!**

My name is Bankotsu. I am a mercenary.

The newest member of the Shichinintai, I've been calling her Imouto, has recently grown wings, and started training with the ut-most enthusiasm.

I've caught her training in her sleep a bunch of times in the past week.

Hell, she's beaten on me so much in her sleep, I'm beginning to bruise all over.

I asked her why she was training so hard once.

She answered me like it was obvious: "I want to kick Naraku's ass! I can't take a break even for a second, if I want to accomplish this goal!"

So, she's been training without rest for the past seven days, and it's beginning to take it's toll on her.

She's losing a lot of weight, dark circles are forming around her eyes, and she's snapping at me over everything.

Finally, I got her to stop training, so that she could go get Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.

She was up and gone before I could blink twice.

She's been gone for a while. I wonder if she fell asleep on the way there.

I looked up at the clear sky, and saw smoke and ash floating on the wind.

She could be frozen in fear if she caught Renkotsu fighting. That is, if what she told me was true.

I could already picture her standing in the middle of a fire, not making any move to get out, and screaming like she was some helpless little kid.

Just then, I heard a light buzzing sound, and looked up to yell at the Miko.

But, she wasn't back yet. The buzzing was coming from Naraku's Saimyousho.

They were telling me that Ginkotsu had been killed, and that Renkotsu had taken his shard.

I sighed.

Renkotsu. He was a great guy before all this. A really smart one, too. But, since he received his Shikon no kakera, he had begun to betray the Shichinintai, and try to hide it from me.

He was becoming stupid with this new-found power. And I could only hope the Miko could save the rest of us, so that I could take Renkotsu's shards, and keep him from going completely insane.

I heard splashing around in the nearby river.

"Onii-saaaaaaannnnn!" came the Miko's annoyingly loud yell.

"Well, it's about time." I said.

**Mori's POV:**

"Where is he?" I asked. "Onii-san said that Ginkotsu and Renkotsu-nii-san would be just down the river, but, I don't see any evidence that he's been here at all."

"Are you sure that the oil in the water has nothing to do with him?" Hasume asked.

I looked down at the dark streaks, and swirls of oil in the water.

"Maybe. I mean, as an expert on balistics, and other machinery, he's got to have oil around." I said. "But, I don't think he'd use that much. It's ridiculous, even for him."

I looked ahead, and saw smoke.

I stopped, knowing that there was a fire up ahead.

Hasume looked at me.

"I'll go look ahead." She said.

I nodded. "Please, do." I said.

Hasume flew off. I flew over to one of the canyon walls, and sat on a tiny ridge.

It was difficult to sit there, but, still, I sat there, knowing Hasume would notice me best up there.

I let my gaze trail up to the sky.

Clear today. Not many clouds. The few that dotted the sky were small, and wispy.

I felt really light, looking up at the sky. I could fly up and touch it at any time.

Now that I was thinking about it, I had everything I could possibly want.

I had excellent fighting skills, fancy magic for when my skills weren't enough, a few family members that I could visit any time, a castle and servants waiting on me to return, and give it orders, and plenty of opponents in this world.

Oh, yeah... there was one thing I didn't have.

"Bankotsu... won't you join me in this world of pain, fear and suffering? We can create peace in this chaotic war called life, just by being together..." I said. "'Course, I won't say any of that to your face. Not yet, at least. I have to wait for just the right moment. When I know you'll consider it for a second, at least."

I pictured his amazing face, and smiled.

"I've trained so much." I said. "I will save you. If it's the last thing I do."

All of a sudden, I noticed two dark Shikon no kakera coming toward me.

I looked down, and spotted Renkotsu. He was dirty, and beaten, and his armor was torn, and singed.

"Ooooiiii! Renkotsu-nii-san!" I called down.

He looked up at me, and gave me a disapproving look.

Was it so awful that I was calling him 'nii-san'?

I flew down to meet him. "Onii-san sent me to find you." I said. "Where's Ginkotsu-nii-san?"

Renkotsu's face became a little sad.

"He was killed a few days ago, by a wolf youkai." He said. "I almost avenged him, back there. Why are you calling us 'nii-san' all of a sudden?"

I tilted my head. "You don't like it?" I asked. "I thought, since you and the others acted like brothers, that it would be okay to join in. Onii-san even calls me Imouto, now."

Renkotsu sighed. "What does Oaniki want from me?" He asked.

"He just wants to know where you are, as far as I know." I said.

I noticed two shikon no kakera on Renkotsu's person.

One in his neck. The other in his shoulder.

Was he allowed a second shard?

"Well, where is he?" Renkotsu asked.

I looked up at him.

"Back up the river." I said. "I don't know if he's waiting or not. I'll take you to him!"

I flew up just a little bit higher, and started up the river.

Renkotsu followed me.

Soon, we were approaching the place where Bankotsu was waiting on me.

I landed in the river, and ran from there.

"Onii-saaaaaaannnnnn!" I called.

He looked at me. "Well, it's about time." Bankotsu said.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

She came to me, looking really happy, even as exhausted as she must've been.

Renkotsu was right behind her.

He didn't seem quite as happy to see me.

The Miko stood right next to me, and leaned up by my ear.

For some reason, having her face that close to mine made me feel nervous. But, I wasn't pushing her away. I didn't mind this nervous feeling.

"Did you know Renkotsu-nii-san had to Shikon no kakera?" The Miko whispered.

I nodded once.

"Oh. Okay, then!" She said, as she backed off.

She was blushing lightly. I began to wonder if she was sick.

I looked over at Renkotsu.

"So, Ginkotsu bit the dust, huh?" I asked.

Renkotsu made a face of sadness and frustration.

"Oaniki." Renkotsu said.

"It can't be helped." I said. "Guess it's just you, me, and Jakotsu now. We're gonna have to do our best to stay alive until Imouto severes the hold Naraku has on us."

I looked over at the Miko.

Her sad look became one of confidence. I liked that look. It gave me confidence in this plan.

I couldn't help smiling at that.

"Guess it's time to go see how Jakotsu's doing." I said. "Imouto, let's go."

"Hai!" The Miko said.

I started away, the Miko right on my heels.

"Renkotsu. Meet us at Hakureizan, alright?" I called back. "I get the feeling that the final battle is approaching."

The Miko looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment.

"Did you allow Renkotsu-nii-san to have that extra shard?" The Miko asked.

I looked at her.

"No. He took it from Ginkotsu when he died." I said.

The Miko's eyes widened in horror.

"So, he's..." Her voice trailed.

I nodded. "That's why you need to hurry and set us free. Once we're free, I should be able to take Renkotsu's jewel shards, without killing him, and he'll be himself again." I said.

The Miko nodded.

"Then, I guess it's time to train some more!" She said. "Let's go!"

I sighed.

The Miko used her magic for the rest of the day, occasionally picking up a book, and reading the funny scribbles in it. She passed out around sun set.

This time, she almost fell over. Of course I caught her, and carried her until I found a place to camp. All the while, I watched her sleep.

Something about her made me feel lucky to be alive. I didn't want to feel this... but, still, I did.

I hated this loud, childish, annoying wench, who always picked fights with me.

Yet... I loved to fight with her. Things would get too quiet without her. I loved how angry I could make her with one comment, and how she still fought like hell for me, even though she was angry.

I loved... her. I sighed, wanting to look away. Wanting to deny this fact.

But, I couldn't. I loved her, and that was that. I would give anything to protect her... even my life...

_Finally! I love it! It's taken me two tries to get this chapter! Please, review!_


	23. Kami help us all

**Yay! 23rd chapter! It took two weeks to write the 22nd! So, it's about time I got here! Enjoy!**

I stirred, feeling myself becoming conscious.

I felt sore all over. My eyes were very heavy.

With difficulty, I forced my eyes open, and looked around. I was in a house of some sort. How had I gotten here, though?

My neck was screaming as I moved my head around.

My body screamed louder as I sat up, and looked around.

"Itai!" I moaned.

I felt two presences. Two very dark shikon no kakera.

"Ah, Imouto." came a voice. "It's about time you woke up."

I finally focused on the doorway, and saw Bankotsu and Jakotsu on the porch.

"Onii-san." I said. "What happened?"

"You passed out on the road." Bankotsu said. "I had to carry you all the way here."

Passed out? But, the last thing I remember is being hyper-active. How could I have passed out?

All of a sudden, my stomach growled loudly.

My face got hot. Bankotsu rolled his eyes at me.

"Baka!" He said. "That's what happens when you work for a whole week without sleep, and barely anything to eat!"

I slowly raised my knees up to my chest, and held them there.

"Sorry that I was working toward helping you." I said. "Sorry that I was getting close to unlocking a power that might just kill Naraku in one strong blast. I'm sorry."

I turned away from him, and my eyes landed on Hasume.

She was throwing together some onigiri.

"You should know better." Hasume said. "You were starving yourself, like that brat, Mitsukai. Look at yourself."

I glared at her, for comparing me to that wretched beast.

Upon looking down at myself, though, I began struggling to defend myself.

I had lost a bunch of weight. I could see slight out-lines of my bones on my skin.

"At least I didn't mean to." I said. "It was an accident. I was only intending to get stronger, so that I could help the others. I was a little too absorbed in my work, was all."

Hasume put the finished onigiri down, and dragged a handkerchief with about ten onigiri on it over to me.

"None the less, if you starve yourself to death like we know Mitsukai will do, you won't be able to help anybody." Hasume said. "Eat up. Hakureizan's still a while away, and you'll need the strength to walk, at the very least."

My face hurt from frowning, which is the only reason I let my face become blank as I ate.

I would've still been glaring at Hasume if it didn't hurt so bad.

I finished about eight of the super-sized onigiri before I couldn't take any more.

Hasume wrapped up the rest, and put them in my bag.

"Are you about done?" Bankotsu asked. "I'll leave without you if you don't hurry."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "It's easier to move fast when I'm not distracted! Go on ahead, if you must! I'll catch up!"

I heard someone start away.

"Imouto, huh?" came Jakotsu's voice.

I smirked, beginning to gather my stuff.

"Yeah..." I said. "Does it mean anything? Or, is it something he does just to keep from getting angry at someone?"

"Oh, believe me, Aniki's not afraid to get angry at anyone." Jakotsu said. "Nah, you're a true member of the Shichinintai. He trusts you to work with us. Shocking that he trusts you, a woman, after all the trouble the others caused him."

I shoved my foot into my shoe.

"I see." I said. "Ningen no Kitsune, huh? I've known a few of those."

"Ningen no Kitsune?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah." I said, shoving my other foot into my other shoe. "A deceitful person. Lying, creating illusions... like a fox."

"Sou ka?" Jakotsu asked. "Not bad. We've always called them bastards, and things like that."

I pulled my bag on, and started trying to stand.

I felt like there were ten, no, twenty guys standing around me, and striking me with swords as I moved.

I grunted, and growled until I was on my feet.

Finally, I was up, and stumbled out the door.

"So, you and Aniki are really close now, aren't ya?" Jakotsu asked.

I looked at him, and smiled.

"Yeah, right!" I said. "He calls me Imouto, but, he's still the biggest jerk I've ever known. He can't seem to find an end to his list of flaws in me..."

"Hmm." Jakotsu said. "Oh, well. You're probably better off not appealing to him like that, anyway."

Jakotsu started down the road, to follow Bankotsu.

I stepped down off of the porch, and onto the road.

"Doushite?" I asked.

I followed him. Jakotsu looked down at me.

"Aniki never keeps a woman for any longer than he has too." Jakotsu said. "And, if he doesn't have to, he'll only keep her for about a week. He kills any woman he finds attractive. If he liked you, sooner or later, he'd kill you."

I gave that some thought.

Bankotsu kills women he likes... Well, I'm safe then! He hates me!

I shook my head, and walked ahead, to catch up with Bankotsu.

"Oh, yeah!" I said.

I turned around to walk backwards, and pointed at Jakotsu.

"I love your new kimono!" I said. "Yellow suits you!"

Jakotsu looked down at himself.

I smiled, turned to walk forwards, and ran to catch up with Bankotsu.

"Today's the day." He said. "InuYasha and the others are gathering at Hakureizan. Naraku wants us to stop them. Which we will. But, we'll also take him down, and steal the Shikon no Tama."

I looked up at him.

"Already?" I asked.

"You can't tell me you're not ready now." Bankotsu said. "There's no going back."

I frowned at him. "I just haven't reached the level of power I wanted to get before we did this." I said. "It's not second thoughts or anything. I just wanted to have a new power to try out."

"You'll get your chance." Bankotsu said. "Some strong battles are waiting for us there. You and I both will reach the level of power we seek, on Hakureizan."

I looked ahead, at Hakureizan.

"Ne." I said. "It's silliness to worry, I know. This battle is already ours... But, please, be careful. The other four members of the Shichinintai died because they got careless, and cocky. I'll kill you if you die like that!"

Bankotsu scoffed. "You're right, it's stupid to worry about that!" He said. "But, how the hell are you gonna kill me if I'm..."

Bankotsu looked at me. I was giving him a very serious look.

"Promise me." I said. "You won't get careless? You'll be able to walk away with me when this is all over? We'll be able to celebrate Naraku's destruction together?"

Bankotsu stared at me, returning my serious look.

Then, he turned away, and scoffed.

"Baka!" Bankotsu said. "I'll be fine. Worry about Jakotsu. Renkotsu's going to be out to take his shikon no kakera. He's not a very bright guy, either. Renkotsu could take his shard so easily."

I looked back at Jakotsu, who was watching a butterfly in a flower patch.

At first, he did seem a bit dim.

Then, he pulled out Jakotsutou... the poor butterfly. Never stood a chance.

I sighed.

"Yeah, he's a bit slow." I said. "Fine. I'll do what I can to protect him. If I find you dead when I finally get back to you, you're in so much trouble!"

"Geez! Wench! You worry too much!" Bankotsu snapped.

"Shut up, bastard!" I said. "And you were calling Jakotsu-nii-san slow!"

"What was that?" Bankotsu roared.

We were yelling at each other until we reached Hakureizan.

When I parted ways with him to follow Jakotsu, we met up with Renkotsu, who said he'd heard screaming from the other side of the mountain, on his way here.

I was too angry to get embarrassed, though...

_Onigiri - Rice ball._

_Ningen no Kitsune – Human fox._

_Doushite - Why?_

_Ne - Hey!_

_Baka – Stupid._

_Let's see... I think I can end this by the 30th chapter. Then again, I suck at making short stories... urgh... well, I have trouble ending stories. Please, review!_


	24. With power comes pain

**This chapter is going to make everything a lot more interesting! I just know it! Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I'll be sixteen in another four months.

I'm about to go into my very first life or death battle, and, to be honest, I never thought I'd be so completely distracted from it.

By something so silly, too...

But, that's a whole other story.

Right now, I'm hovering over Jakotsu and Renkotsu, as they discuss something that happened to the hanyou, InuYasha.

Jakotsu was excited by whatever it was. I, however, didn't hear a word of it.

I'm keeping a close eye on Renkotsu.

His aura had a very sly, very nasty smile to it.

There was no doubt. Renkotsu was going after Jakotsu's shikon no kakera.

All of a sudden, Jakotsu ran off.

Renkotsu turned in the direction he had gone.

I stayed put, still watching him.

Renkotsu knew this. He was trying to see if I would ignore the suspicious feeling he knew I had.

After a moment, he looked at me.

"What is it, Imouto?" Renkotsu asked.

I slowly lowered myself to the ground in front of him.

"Don't do it." I said, my voice getting shaky.

Renkotsu frowned.

"I know that you took Ginkotsu-nii-san's shard." I said. "I ignored it, thinking it couldn't be helped if he died, and lost his shard. Please, don't take Jakotsu-nii-san's shard! Losing a comrade is not worth the power, I promise you."

Renkotsu stared at me.

I could feel his aura changing. Between listening to me, and lying to me.

He was leaning toward lying to me.

I frowned.

"Please! When I beat Naraku, I'll find a way for you to sustain life without the Shikon no kakera." I said. "Then, you can take Onii-san's shards, if you want. Don't kill anymore of our friends, please!"

Finally... he decided to lie to me.

Renkotsu paused for a moment, to make it seem like he was thinking.

He faked a gentle smile.

"Imouto, you must be so tired." Renkotsu said. "Why on earth would I take Jakotsu's shard? He needs it to live."

I frowned at him.

"I'll protect him!" I said.

I jumped up, and flew off after Jakotsu.

I heard gunfire behind me.

Many times, I was nearly hit by some form of projectile.

I spotted a cave in the mountain base.

That would limit my flying space, but, I felt Jakotsu's presence inside the mountain.

I flew in.

The cave shook violently as Renkotsu continued to fire at me.

The roof was beginning to crack.

"No, come on!" I said. "Just a little longer! Just until I reach Jakotsu-nii-san!"

Pebbles began falling on me.

"Stupid little girl!" I heard Renkotsu yell. "Stay still!"

Something inside me went _snap!_.

"Little girl?" I said. "A little girl, am I?"

I turned around, still flying backwards, and pointed at him.

"Night Wind Lullaby!" I said.

A blue-ish purple beam of light flew out of my finger, and knocked Renkotsu back.

The gun in his hands fell with a loud clatter, and fired at the ceiling.

The roof caved in on top of me.

I got hit over the head, and lost consciousness...

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I heard a buzzing above me, and looked up.

A saimyousho was coming to me, carrying something.

I felt sick, as I reached out to take it.

The saimyousho gave me Jakotsu's hair pin.

I glared at it, as though it were the reason that Jakotsu had been killed.

"Wench... you said you'd protect him!" I growled.

The saimyousho buzzed something about a cave in that may have killed Renkotsu, as well.

I can't begin to tell you just how mad I was.

I started toward the cave where Jakotsu and Renkotsu had lost their lives, ready to hunt that Miko down, and make her wish I had killed her when I caught up to her all those months ago...

**Mori's POV:**

I woke up with a start, remembering that Jakotsu was in danger.

I blasted those rocks to smithereens, jumped to my feet, and ran to find Jakotsu.

But, the only Shikon no kakera I could feel were on Renkotsu's person... He had three now.

And he was coming after me.

I took off toward the exit. The only person I could turn to now was Bankotsu.

I had to go get him. I had to protect him when I couldn't protect Jakotsu.

I flew out, and spotted him just outside the cave.

"Onii-san! Youkata!" I said.

He glared at me with the most horrible hatred I'd ever seen.

Bankotsu held up Jakotsu's hair pin.

Tears stung my eyes.

"I know." I said. "I thought that I might be able to stop Renkotsu-nii-san with reason. He tried to lie to me. I was going to protect Jakotsu-nii-san. Renkotsu-nii-san chased me, firing at me with everything he had. I got stupid, attacked him, and set one of his guns off on the roof of the cave, knocking myself out. I swear, I tried to get there first. I wouldn't have hurt Jakotsu-nii-san, or let him get killed. Aside from you, he was my very best friend!"

I couldn't help the tears that spilled over my face.

"Whether you believe me or not, it's the truth!" I sobbed.

Bankotsu watched me, still glaring.

He had a slight look of realisation in his eyes.

"Where's Renkotsu?" He asked.

I sniffled, and rubbed my eyes.

"In the cave, and coming this way." I said. "Onii-san, he's going mad with the power of the shikon no kakera. He's willing to kill you for your shards, too."

Bankotsu's look of hatred came back. "Why can't I bring myself to believe you?" Bankotsu asked. "Why do I think you're lying to my face?"

That was it. I was sick of him being so distrusting.

"BAKA!" I snapped. "Why would I lie about something like this? I can get away from you at any time, I have no reason to lie to you! Why would I betray you now, anyway? I had plenty of other chances to stab you in the back, and I passed them all up! Bastard! Don't you get it? I would never hurt you, or anyone close to you!"

My tears flowed out of frustration with Bankotsu, and grief for Jakotsu.

"Yeah, you've got no reason to lie to me." Bankotsu said. "Do you have a reason _not_ to lie to me?"

I flew over to him, drying my tears as I landed in front of him.

"My reason..." I said.

I looked right up at him, taking in his hateful expression.

I closed my eyes, leaned up toward him, and placed a brief and gentle kiss on his lips.

I was sick with embarrassment. But, it had to be done.  
"Bankotsu," I said. "You may have heard this from other women before me. You may have had my next words taken, and shoved through your very soul. I love you, Bankotsu. I don't expect you to believe this right off. I don't expect you to trust me just because I say this. But, I do expect you to trust that Renkotsu-nii-san is alive, and he's coming out of the cave in the next five minutes!"

I opened my eyes. Bankotsu's face was unfathomable.

I felt a slight weight on the front of my haori, and looked down.

A silver charm in the shape of Banryuu, with a deep blue gem, resembling Bankotsu's eyes, on the hilt, had appeared on my chest.

The charm faded away.

I sighed. "You were right." I said. "I've reached the level of power I was training for before we got here. I'm going to take it, and go kill Naraku. Come find me when you realize I'm telling you the truth!"

I turned, and started away.

Hasume came out of hiding.

"Wow..." She said. "You told him."

I nodded. "He needed to hear it." I said. "That bastard has been so mean to me, just because others have betrayed his trust. He needed to know that I am better than them!"

I soon found another cave entrance, and went in.

Upon entrance, I noticed that there was a sickeningly thick jaki all around.

Youkai were rushing to get out. Some did try to eat me, but, it was easy enough to kill them.

I headed toward the thickest of the jaki, pretty sure that that was Naraku's aura...

_(O)nii-san - Older Brother._

_Baka - Stupid._

_Saimyousho - Naraku's poisonous insects._

_Shikon no kakera - Shikon jewel shards._

_Jaki – Evil presence._

_Youkai - Monster / Demon._

_I didn't get in as much as I hoped I would... Oh, well. Next one will be better! I promise! Please review!_


	25. Charmix!

**This should be the last of the conflict with Naraku... 'course, if it ain't, note that this was written before I worte the chapter. Thank you! Enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I am fifteen and a half years old.

I am now a fairy of the Charmix level.

I obtained my Charmix when I finally confessed my love for Bankotsu.

However, I was very angry with him when I confessed. He still acts so distrusting to me, and, because of this, I have left him to handle Renkotsu, who has just killed Jakotsu, and I've gone to search for Naraku.

Every time I got close, though, the presence I was following moved.

I'm back in my human form to preserve my magic, but, I'm tempted to trasnform, and use one of the homing attacks I had learned recently to hit this thing.

However, they would do no good. I had no idea what my target looked like.

Suddenly, I heard running.

I could feel... a youkai? No, it's human. Wait a minute... it's a hanyou!

InuYasha? I didn't have the time to deal with him!

I drew Kokoroha from it's sheath.

The silver-haired dog-boy ran right infront of me, stopped, and looked at me.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" InuYasha asked. "This place is much too dangerous for a mere human, like you!"

Right! He knows I'm friends with Kagome!

I re-sheathed Kokoroha.

"A friend of mine is under Naraku's control." I said. "I'm here to set him free. What about you? This place is rather dangerous for a hanyou as well."

He looked around.

"So, Naraku _is_ here?" InuYasha asked.

I shrugged.

"It's a scary jaki, that's all I know." I said. "My friend seems to think he's here, too, so..."

I felt a huge Shikon no kakera somewhere above us.

"I need to get going." I said. "Mata ne!"

I ran across the path he was taking, following the one that crossed his.

I looked around for some way to go up.

All of a sudden, the roof caved in front of me.

I hopped back out of the way.

Dust filled the tunnel.

I felt the pressence of nine shikon no kakera.

They were all dark. There was a human presence in this mix.

"Onii-san?" I said.

The dust began to settle.

Bankotsu was the one who had fallen through the ceiling.

He was looking at me with a very serious look on his face.

"Tch!" I scoffed. "Baka! Naraku's up! You're going the wrong way!"

"'Tch' yourself!" Bankotsu spat. "I'm going after InuYasha! He's this way from what I've heard."

We glared at each other.

Seeing the hate in his eyes... My chest and throat hurt.

I tore my gaze away.

"You were right about Renkotsu." Bankotsu said. "But, I'm not proud of that. Don't think, even for a second, that I'll congratulate you for this!"

I glared at the ground.

"'Course not!" I said. "Your brother turned on you... why would I want to be congratulated for telling you so? It's horrible news!"

I shook my head, and took a deep breath to keep myself from crying.

"I-InuYasha passed me on another path back there." I said, jerking my thumb back over my shoulder. "Follow this path back, and hang a right. You'll be right on the path with him."

I couldn't see Bankotsu's expression. I was un-willing to raise my gaze to his face, though.

"So, that's where that Saimyousho went." Bankotsu said. "Imouto, take me back up."

I pulled my attention over to his feet. I still couldn't look up.

"Hai. Onii-san." I said. "Magic Winx."

I transformed, and kept my eyes closed as I took hold of Bankotsu, and flew with him into the tunnel above.

Once there, he ran down the tunnel, going in the direction InuYasha had gone.

I followed him.

All of a sudden, he slammed into the wall on the left, and broke it down.

InuYasha was on the other side.

Before I could even think about it, a battle broke out.

I couldn't pick a side to fight on. InuYasha was a friend of a friend. Bankotsu was the only man I'd ever had a crush on. Sounds like Bankotsu wins, right? Well, I still wasn't about to help kill my friend's friend.

So, I just went back to human form, and raised a barrier around myself.

I wasn't going to get into this fight. Not unless I could save them both.

Eventually, I think they both noticed that I wasn't helping either one, and put two and two together.

With that, I knew I had to get out of there.

Otherwise, one of their attacks was going to 'miss', and I would be hurt, or worse.

I quickly, and carefully wormed my way around their battle, and followed the thickest jaki down a certain tunnel.

I began to feel a very sly aura, even through the evil jaki.

Was I being led into a trap?

I stopped, and looked around.

Hasume came out of my bag.

"I feel water..." She said. "There's water soaking into the mountain! Rather quickly, too."

"Oh, crap." I said. "Naraku knows! He's going to drown us all!"

"It's not quite that much water." Hasume said. "It feels more like the water in a body. Like blood, and other such fluids."

I looked at her.

"Are you telling me that... this whole mountain is Naraku's body?" I asked.

"That seems to be the only answer." Hasume said. "He's going to eat everyone in this mountain."

I looked back, and saw the walls changing.

I could feel InuYasha and Bankotsu moving up, not trying to strike each other.

Bankotsu's aura felt calm. Calmer, even, than when he sleeps. Much too calm.

Horror struck me.

"No! Magic Winx!" I said.

My clothes reformed slowly. But, as soon as my wings were big enough to keep me off the ground, I was flying.

I took out Kokoroha, and aimed it straight ahead, as I flew straight through the now fleshy walls of the cave, headed straight for Bankotsu.

Finally, I broke into a huge cavern, and saw Bankotsu, seemingly unconscious, wrapped up in enormous tentacles, being carried upward, toward the jaki I had been following.

"ONII-SAN!" I screamed.

I followed him, as he was taken higher, and higher, toward the source of the jaki.

I heard dark laughter, as the tentacles finally stopped.

A face appeared on the shadow-covered ceiling.

It had hair that was darker than black, skin paler than that of a corpse.

And it's eyes... such an evil red color. I could see every one of my possible deaths in those evil, ruby-red eyes.

There was no question. This was Naraku. The beast Bankotsu wanted me to kill was now glaring down at me, with a triumphantly boastful leer.

"Ah! Bankotsu. Such a naughty boy you are." Naraku said, mockery lacing his every word. "Bringing a Miko to kill me. And I gave you a second chance at life. How ungrateful..."

I glared at him, but, I couldn't find anything to say to him.

"And you... He asked you to protect the Shichinintai." Naraku said, directing his mockery at me. "Now, they're all dead. Obviously, he made a pitiful choice, picking you as the Miko to save him, and his comrades."

Those words went straight to my heart, strangling it, as tightly as if he had it in his hands.

It was my fault. I had failed to protect them. I was always somewhere else. I was always doing something else. I was never there for them.

Tears soaked my face in seconds. I let my gaze fall on Bankotsu's face.

He was gone... I had lost him. And I was the reason he was gone. Because I wasn't there to help him when his battle with InuYasha got out of hand.

I put my hand on his face. "You never promised me... Did you know?" I asked. "Did you know I wouldn't make it? Did you have such little faith in me?"

My tears began to drip down onto his face.

"You jerk..." I said.

"You are not the one who should be crying." Naraku said. "They're the ones who were let down."

I looked up at him.

There wasn't any reason to kill him anymore. The Shichinintai were free, in a way.

Yet... I still had a promise to keep. Bankotsu never really told me to protect anyone, except for Jakotsu. He told me to kill Naraku. I told him I would find a way to revive the Shichinintai.

These were my only promises. I felt bad that I hadn't been there to protect them. But, I had broken no promises.

I saw a tentacle coming down toward Bankotsu's arm, where a single Shikon no Kakera remained.

I put one hand over Bankotsu's arm, and poked the tentacle with the first finger of my free hand.

With what little power I was using, the tentacle disintegrated.

"Touch him and you die!" I growled.

Naraku watched me in amusement.

"Protecting an empty shell." Naraku mocked me. "How funny you are. I see the real reason Bankotsu brought you with him!"

Before I could blink, another tentacle came out of no where, and went right through my hand, and into Bankotsu's arm.

I screamed in pain.

Naraku wiggled this tentacle more than necessary, causing me more pain as he pulled the Shikon no Kakera from Bankotsu's arm.

With the shard gone, Bankotsu's body turned to dust and bone.

The sight was heart-breaking.

I waved my good hand, and his clothes and remains were gathered infront of me.

"Hasume-chan, take care of Onii-san." I said.

She took hold of the pile, careful to keep everything from falling.

"Mori." Hasume said.

"I got this." I said. "I made some promises to Bankotsu, and I'm sure as hell going to keep them! Charmix!"

_I'm cutting it here, because I think I've made this chapter a little too long. Oh, well... Please, review!_


	26. Promises

**Now, this is surely going to be the last chapter in this conflict. Get ready! I'm excited about this one! Enjoy!**

The silver Banryuu charm appeared on my chest, and a sheath appeared on a strap around my waist.

I felt strong. Very strong.

This was only natural. I earned this power by confessing my love to Bankotsu. He gave this to me, in a way...

I floated away from the tentacle pillar, and looked at him.

"You filthy beast..." I said. "How dare you try to scold me over something you know nothing about! Night Wind Lullaby!"

I thrust my hands forward, and that blue-purple beam of light came out of my hands at triple it's original power.

All of a sudden, before it could reach Naraku, my attack hit a barrier, and came back at me.

I dodged it.

"Stupid Miko. As though it would be that easy..." Naraku sneered.

My attack began bouncing around.

I noticed others trapped in the room, unable to run, or defend themselves from my attack.

They were going to get hurt because of me.

"Oi! Yousei!" InuYasha yelled.

I looked over at him.

"Get me outta this! I'll fight, too!" InuYasha said.

I looked at the others.

They were all looking at me, nodding.

"Minna... Even though I worked with your enemy..." I said.

I felt a quivering in the sheath around my waist.

Kokoroha appeared in it.

I drew Kokoroha from the sheath.

There was a new power to it. I could help... my friends.

I flew at InuYasha, and slammed Kokoroha into the tentacle that trapped him.

It fell to pieces, releasing InuYasha. I caught him by the wrist before he fell.

"Arigatou!" InuYasha said, as I let him down on the other tentacle. "Kagome!"

A pink balloon flew over, carrying Kagome.

"Here!" Kagome said, throwing him an empty sheath.

InuYasha caught it, and held it in the air.

"Tetsusaiga!" InuYasha called.

Within seconds, InuYasha's sword came to him, and transformed when the hilt hit his palm.

"Let's do this!" InuYasha said. "Kaze no kizu!"

He swung his sword in Naraku's direction, throwing a wave of youkai energy at Naraku.

Like my lullaby, the attack was sent flying around the cavern.

"Damn! We've got to break that barrier!" InuYasha said.

I looked around at the energy flying around the room.

I started spotting spirits all around the cave.

They were whispering about a young miss needing help.

The oldest looking spirit came to me.

"Young miss, use the Charmix." He said. "Absorb the energy of these attacks. Have the hanyou break the barrier. Tell him to use the red Tetsusaiga."

Naraku's jaki was becoming more active. He was preparing to attack, or run.

It was now or never.

"InuYasha-kun, use the red Tetsusaiga." I said, removing my Charmix from my haori.

"What are you planning?" InuYasha asked.

"It's not gonna work if you don't cooperate!" I said. "Use the red Tetsusaiga!"

InuYasha scoffed at me, and looked at his sword.

I held my Charmix out infront of me, as his sword began changing.

I absorbed our bouncing attacks into my Charmix.

Once InuYasha's sword was completely red, he jumped out at Naraku.

I felt a burning in my hands, particularly my injured left hand, holding the Charmix.

Naraku sent youkai tentacles at InuYasha.

I raised Kokoroha, and pointed it at Naraku.

The spirits flew over, and tore his tentacles to shreds.

InuYasha hit the barrier. I could see it breaking.

The spirits came to me, and flew into my Charmix.

InuYasha broke Naraku's barrier.

The power I collected was too much.

I couldn't hold it in for very long. But, I had to speak.

"Oi, Naraku!" I said.

He pulled his attention to me.

"Thanks for giving me the chance to meet the Shichinintai!" I said. "I'm a better, stronger person than I was before I met them. For this, I will forever be grateful!"

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Charmix!" I cried out.

The power built up in my Charmix flew out at Naraku, and blew him to bits.

His pieces disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

The mountain began to crumble.

Working quickly, we gathered everyone, even those who were dead, and we made our way out of there.

Once I was sure the others were safe, I took the remains of the Shichinintai's members to the grave site Bankotsu had created for the first two.

I set them up neatly. I wasn't going to bury them, though.

Not yet. I was going to try to bring them back to life first.

But, after I studied. After I'd finished school.

I layed down beside Bankotsu's remains.

Tears streamed silently down my face, until I fell asleep...

_Inside Mori's dream..._

I was in the middle of a road, watching my parents walk away.

Naturally, I ran to catch up with them.

Just as I was about to reach them, they vanished in a sudden fire.

I gasped in horror.

"Oi! Imouto!" came a shout.

That voice...

I looked back down the road.

The Shichinintai were being attacked by Naraku.

I ran to help them.

Just as I reached them, they froze, and turned to dust, flying away with the wind.

They were all gone... because I wasn't there for them...

I felt like I had been stabbed by nine swords. One for every person I failed to save.

Looking down, it appeared as though that were the case.

All of a sudden, one of the swords pulled itself out of me.

"Sweet heart, look what you're doing to yourself." came a voice. "You're making me feel bad that I can't be there to stop you from hurting yourself."

The sword twisted slightly, and I could see my mother's reflection in the blade.

"Mama." I said.

I turned to look at her. But there was no one there.

I looked back at the sword, and still saw her reflection.

"You and Papa died because I was cowering on the stairs." I said. "The Shichinintai died, for a second time, because I was always doing something else. Always busy. I wasn't there for any of you."

Mama gave me a sad look.

"You couldn't help being scared. You were only five, and had never been in a battle before." She said. "I've forgiven you. Papa's forgiven you like nothing ever happened."

Another sword pulled itself out of me. My father's reflection was in this one.

"Don't let your mistakes get you down, honey." He said. "It's alright to be upset. It's alright to feel bad. But, you can't let it haunt you forever. Use it to motivate you, and keep it from happening again."

The other seven swords pulled themselves out of me.

Each member of the Shichinintai was reflected in each blade.

They all nodded.

"Oi, Imouto." Bankotsu said.

I looked at him.

He watched me for a moment.

"Good luck with your training." Bankotsu said.

My heart skipped.

"Onii-san..." I said.

"I know. I know." He said. "I've mostly insulted you since the day we met. I figured it was smarter to wish you good luck this time, since you might break down and cry on me this time."

I frowned at him.

"Who's gonna cry?" I snapped. "I'm just fine! I'm not crying!"

I felt tears streaming down my face, and tried to rub them away.

"I told ya so." Bankotsu said.

"Shut up!" I said, beginning to sob as I tried to stop the tears.

I was going to miss our arguements.

"Geez, you're such a girl." Suikotsu said.

"Shut up! Girl's aren't the only people who cry!" I snapped.

I was going to miss the frequent snide remarks, and being called 'Miko', and 'Imouto'.

I was going to miss them terribly.

"You jerks are the reason I'm crying." I said. "You went and brought me into the group. You went and made me get attached to you. I'm crying for you! All of you! I loved being with you! I loved being your Imouto!"

I saw Papa casting odd glances at all of them.

"Imouto..." Bankotsu said.

I reached out, and touched the sword with his face reflected in it.

"Ahem! Mori!" Papa said.

I looked at him. "What we're trying to say is: Try to live life without worrying about the mistakes you've already made." Papa said. "So, now that you know we've forgiven you, you may want to wake up..."

_Mori wakes..._

I woke up, and saw Bankotsu's remains before me.

Despite feeling better about not being there for him, I still felt sad.

He would be gone for such a long time... if not forever.

I slowly rose from the place I had slept, and looked at the remains of my friends.

"Arigatou." I said. "I'll do what I can to bring you back. I make no promises. Until I return..."

I pulled out Kokoroha, and put it down by the grave stone.

"To be sure that I'll come back." I said.

I went to the road, raising a barrier around them, to make sure nothing moved their remains.

I took one last look at them, before I headed down the road.

Hana was thrilled to have me home.

But, only days after I returned, I went to Alfea, to finish my education.

There, I spent a year, working hard, using every spare minute for my studies and training...

_Like it? Hate it? Did you even read it? Whatever. Please review!_


	27. Mamoru

**Okay, I'm not done. Enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

I have been training at Alfea college for fairies for over a year.

I'm rather sick of it. They hold me back because of some stupid girls in my class who haven't quite figured out the things that I have. Reading all those books with the tiny print has made my eye-sight a bit weaker, and I now need reading glasses when I go to study.

Every time I go to restricted areas to fight monsters, and practice my spells, I get sent to detention, which adds to my studies, further stressing me out.

Every break I've taken was to get something to eat, or get some extra sleep.

In all this, I've learned that my mother was a fairy. She was the guardian of day dreams and light spirits. I'm her opposite, somehow. My powers are rather weak during the day, but, it's not like someone's going to start training me at night.

I've learned nothing toward reviving the dead. No one will tell me where the books are, and I haven't found any legends about items that can revive the dead.

I'm at a loss. No one will let me learn what I desperately want to learn. _Need_ to learn.

So, I'm taking a break with my spare time, staring at an inaccurate painting, depicting the Shichinintai.

My heart ached. My soul burned. My existence drowned.

I missed them, badly. I had lost the paper fortune-teller that allowed me to watch them.

Not that I'd have looked. Seeing them as they were... I wouldn't be able to bottle up my grief if I looked.

Hasume floated down beside me, and put her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Mori-chan?" Hasume said.

I did not turn away from that painting.

"Maybe we should go see Hana?" Hasume asked. "I mean, what if Mitsu-kun's bothering her? Heaven knows, Thatcher's bothering her. She'd love to talk to you, you could probably stand to talk to her..."

I looked at her.

She had such pity in her eyes. She had claimed, many times, that she was worried. I couldn't be sure which it was, so, I just assumed it was both.

I sighed.

"Maybe." I said. "Okay, let's go. Sensei-tachi will want to know how long I'll be gone... How long should I visit?"

"Give Hana ten days." Hasume said. "She needs more than two or three days with her best friend's daughter."

I nodded slowly, and crawled out of my bed.

I went to the Head Mistress' office, and told them that I'd be leaving.

Miss Faragonda nodded, slowly.

"Of course you can go." She said. "From what your teachers say, you could use a vacation. Take as much time as you need."

I nodded, and gave a bow.

"Arigatou, sensei." I said. "I won't be too long. Itekimasu."

I headed down to the entrance hall where Hasume was waiting with my suitcase.

"I called for a bus." She said. "Got your pass?"

I held up the card, picked up my suitcase, and we headed out.

When the bus arrived, I got on, got seated, and waited to hear that we had reached Earth.

The ride was long, and dull. But, eventually, we reached earth, and I went to Hana's house.

She was thrilled to see me.

She clung to me for a whole fifteen minutes, and I had to carry her in just to get into the living room. When I told her how long I was staying, she immediately made plans for the next few days.

It all started with a picnic, tomorrow.

I sighed, and sat back on the couch.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hana said. "You were away at school for a whole year, and you had to fly here! You must be so tired! Let me make you something to eat."

She bounced up, and danced her way into the kitchen.

Hasume sat in my lap.

"Well, you've certainly made her day." She said.

All of a sudden, the phone rang.

Hana wasn't offering to get it, or asking me to get it.

So, I got up, and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?" I said.

Hana ran in, looking horror stricken.

"Who are you? Where is Chowa-san?" said a dark voice.

"This is Mori. Hana-okaa-san's busy at the moment." I said. "Who is this?"

I felt a jaki through the phone. It was awful.

"Mamoru Yuuhino." said the voice. "I am Mitsukai Yuuhino's father."

"Oh. It's a pleasure to speak to you, Yuuhino-san," I lied. "I'm really sorry that Hana-okaa-san can't come to the phone. She's been so sick today. Can I take a message?"

I heard a small laugh on the other side.

"Let her know that I am coming by in two weeks." Mamoru said. "We are long over-due for a talk."

"Alright. Thank you for calling! See you when you get here!" I said.

I hung up, and looked at Hana.

She looked like she might go insane, she was so horrified.

"He's been calling a lot, hasn't he?" I asked. "What does he want?"

Hana shook her head, and went back to the kitchen.

I followed her.

"Truth be told, I don't really know." Hana said. "But, it involves someone I know, and he's using the tone that says he'd kill to get whatever it is he's working to find."

I nodded.

"Say no more." I said. "I'll be here when he gets here. I'll protect you."

"No, no, it's fine." Hana said. "I'd rather you didn't get mixed up in this."

She was shaking as she began throwing together my favorite kind of ramen.

"I'm that person you know, aren't I? The one he's after?" I said.

She slammed down an empty bowl, and spun around, slapping me in the face.

"Don't get involved!" Hana shrieked. "I don't want to lose you! You're all I've got!"

I put a shocked hand on my face.

Hana had never hit me before. She was truly terrified.

Hana gasped, and wrapped her arms around my neck, as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" Hana said. "But, every time that he's come around, you've been gone. He doesn't know that I'm keeping you, and he doesn't have to. Please, just don't come into contact with him. In any way."

I slowly put my arms around Hana.

I didn't quite understand why she was so upset. I would be fine fighting Mitsukai's old man.

He was, quite literally, an old man. And, if he was anything like Mitsukai, he probably wouldn't pick a fight with me, knowing that I could kick his butt.

Still, I nodded, to ease Hana's mind.

"Now, about that picnic tomorrow." I said.

We did not bring up Mamoru again. I thought about him, and that dark aura that he sent through the phone. But, other than my few thoughts of him, I was focused on making sure Hana enjoyed our time together, and worked off some of that child-like energy of hers...

_Wow... that had more in it than I expected to put in, and none of what I really wanted to put in. Guess there's always next chapter. Please, review!_


	28. Crying Bird's Ravine

**I'm going to enjoy writing these next few chapters! Please, enjoy reading them!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

I was off training at Alfea for an entire year, not once returning to Earth, even to visit Hana.

So, it was a big relief when I finally came back to visit Hana, for ten days.

For the past six days, she's done little other than hang around me.

Making me new clothes, taking me everywhere, doing everything she could with me.

I sighed, when she finally ran out of ideas for activities, and chose to go walking in the nearby woods.

We wandered the beaten path for a while, and stopped for a lunch break when we reached the Crying Bird's Ravine.

It was named so because a mother bird, said to have lived to be a hundred years old, lost her babies here, and, in rainy weather, you could hear her twittering mournfully for her babies. Mothers are said to act strange around here...

Hana and I were talking about food, and how certain recipes were different in other countries from what they are in Japan.

"Really? They use that much sugar in the American recipe?" Hana asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Honestly, it's been too long since my last American meal. I wouldn't be able to make a comparison."

"Wow. They must all be buzzing on the cake there." Hana said.

"Not really." I said. "Children are dangerous if they get enough of it. But, adults are pretty well immune to the sugar rush."

I took a bite of fried shrimp, and cast a glance up at the sky.

There were clouds rolling in.

"Ne, why don't we stay and hear the mother bird's cry?" I suggested.

I pulled my attention back to Hana.

She was looking at me strangely.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Hana said.

"Why not?" I said. "She could probably use some company. She's been crying all alone for so many years..."

Hana looked over at the ravine.

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad..." Hana said. "But, if it's going to rain, we're going to have to eat fast."

I nodded, and shoved the rest of my fried shrimp in my mouth.

Only a few minutes later, we finished eating, and took cover under a tree while it began to rain.

We waited for a while. I couldn't hear anything other than the light pitter-patter of the rain.

All of a sudden, Hana sneezed.

I looked over at her.

She rubbed her nose.

"Maybe she's not in the mood to cry right now?" I said. "Come on. Let's go home before you catch cold."

When Hana raised her head, and looked over at the ravine.

She gasped.

I looked up, but, I didn't see anything.

Hana ran toward it.

"Hana-okaa-san?" I said.

I followed her.

She was crying about something as she ran.

As Hana approached the edge of the ravine, she didn't slow down.

I noticed a sad twittering from a nearby tree.

Was this the odd behavior mothers had near this ravine?

Hana was right on the edge, now screaming while she cried.

She was about to jump off.

I gasped, and ran to her as fast as I could.

She slipped.

I quickly swerved around in front of her, put my hands on her chest, and shoved her back onto the solid ground.

I fell down into the ravine, and slammed into the bottom.

I only felt like I had blinked.

But, upon opening my eyes, I saw how dark it was around me, and I knew I had gone unconscious.

I slowly sat up, groaning in pain at how sore I felt.

I went to rub my head in pain, and jerked my hand back when I felt a sharp pain in my head.

I was soaked, and couldn't tell if I was bleeding.

Looking up, I could see the night sky, and a couple of trees.

They were way up there. Time to fly, I guess.

I stood up.

"Magic Winx!" I said.

I didn't feel anything. No changes.

"What is this?" I said. "Charmix!"

Still nothing.

I looked around, retracing my steps a bit.

"Running... pushing Hana back to safety... I slipped down here..." I looked around as I talked to myself.

"It's night time, too." I said. "My powers should be at their maximum. I wonder if I injured something that cut off my power?"

I looked around. The ravine went on for a while. I hadn't been all the way to the end before. I had no idea what awaited me on either side.

I went to the wall, and felt around for something to grab hold of. I found nothing. The wall was smooth.

I thought about some of the medical classes I had taken at Alfea.

Fairies could lose their powers if they were in very dead places, or exposed to the opposite of their element. But, I was fine during the day, although it was night now. And this place... Not necessarily dead. I could sense animals wandering around... most likely bats.

I thought about how I got here again.

"Mori-chan!" came a sudden shout.

I jumped, and looked up.

I saw a figure on the edge of the ravine, looking down at me.

"Hana-okaa-san?" I said. "Is that you?"

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Hana said. "I fell unconscious after you saved me. I was afraid that you might've..."

Saved her? Oh... No freaking way!

"Usou..." I whispered.

I looked down, trying to see my hands, to no avail.

"Enchantix!" I said.

Spirits floated into the ravine, and whirled around me, changing my clothes, and neatening my hair, little by little.

When I was all 'prettied up', the spirits flew around behind me, and became my wings.

I still couldn't see myself.

So, I flew up to meet Hana, and landed beside her.

There, I could observe the new, very revealing outfit the spirits had put me in.

I was wearing a tube-top and mini skirt, with matching blue, purple, and silver stripes.

The clothe itself was tattered at the hems, but, it was a really pretty outfit.

Around my neck, I wore a string of rosary beads, like a Miko or Houshi might have.

My hair was done up into a very nice pony-tail, and a mini tiara was placed just at the base of my bangs.

My wings were very much like my outfit. They were pure white, slightly transparent, butterfly wings, that resembled tattered cob-webs.

"Wow." I said.

"Mori-chan..." Hana's voice trailed.

She wasn't used to me being so dressed up, when she wasn't the one to dress me.

This was a shock to both of us.

I put my hand out to Hana.

"Shall we go back, now?" I asked. "I mean, we're soaked, and cold, so, we probably need to get changed before we catch cold."

Hana nodded, and took my hand.

I picked her up, and flew us back to her house.

Once there, we took a hot bath, changed clothes, and sat in the living room, under thick blankets, watching movies until we fell asleep.

I woke up really early, to the sound of Hana snoring rather loudly.

No doubt. She had the sniffles at the very least.

"Ohayou!" came a whisper.

Hasume flew in, holding something.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"Poking around." Hasume said. "Look what I found in your old desk!"

She handed me my old paper fortune-teller.

I took it, smiling at the green and pink squares.

Upon flipping it over, I frowned.

There was a blank square... and a purple one.

Hasume noticed my change in mood, and sat in my lap.

"Maybe you need to look?" She asked. "It's been over a year. Maybe it'll motivate you?"

I looked back and forth between her, and the fortune-teller.

"Just this once..." I said.

I popped it into shape, and flipped in the characters I needed.

I picked the final number, and lifted the flap.

My heart stopped, at the image I got.

My throat ached, and my eyes burned.

"Hasu-chan..." I said.

"What? What do you see?" She asked.

"Take care of Hana-okaa-san." I said. "If I'm gone for more than three days, something may have happened to me, and it's alright for you to come check on me."

"What happened?" Hasume asked.

I got up, went to my room, grabbed my old charm bracelet, and headed out of the house.

As soon as I was out of eye-shot of the village, I transformed, and flew to Tokyo... and though the Bone-Eater's Well...

_Eeeeepppp! I'm so excited! I've been waiting to write this for ages! Please review!_


	29. Unconscious spells and unstoppable tears

**Please, enjoy the story!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

Just this morning, Hasume found my paper fortune-teller, and asked me to check in on the Shichinintai.

When I did... I have reason to believe that they're alive.

Some how. Some way.

I landed beside their old grave, gaping in shock.

Their bones and clothes were gone.

My heart was pounding. Even though I had a reason to think they were alive, many things could've happened.

Grave robbers stole them... A powerful Houshi or Miko buried them... Animals ate the bones, and the clothes wore away...

The fortune-teller had shown me Bankotsu, sitting somewhere, polishing Kokoroha... This could've been a vision of the past. From when he repaired Kokoroha for me.

Kokoroha wasn't here either.

I used the fortune-teller again. It showed the same thing.

I had it zoom out, and show me where he was.

Such a big castle... He said he didn't want to be a war lord, or anything? Why would he be there?

I took to the skies, and flew out there.

The flight was long. The emotional stress made it worse.

When I finally spotted the palace, I stopped, not sure if I really wanted to go there.

If they were dead, I would search until I either found their remains, or died trying.

If they were alive... I had been friends with their enemy. Would they welcome me? Or chase me away?

Tears came to my eyes, and I shook my head.

"No matter what, I have to know!" I said. "Besides, I still have these."

I held up my charm bracelet.

It had only three charms on it.

One was Banryuu.

Two was Jakotsutou.

And three was Suikotsu's claws.

I kept them for safe keeping, and repairs.

"Banryuu..." I said. "Point the way to your master."

I tossed the bracelet in the air, and caught it as it came down.

I looked at Banryuu. It was pointing toward the castle.

"I hope you're right." I said.

With that, I flew to the castle.

Soon, I was close enough to see the people dwelling there.

My heart stopped.

The first person I spotted was Jakotsu.

He looked up at me, and his eyes widened.

I flew at him, and threw my arms around his neck, crying hard.

"I-Imouto!" Jakotsu gasped.

I reluctantly let go of him, trying to dry my tears.

I couldn't even speak, I was so... emotional. I felt too many emotions at once for me to pick one.

"H-hey, whatever I did, it wasn't worth the tears!" Jakotsu said.

I shook my head.

"How are you alive?" I asked. "I haven't even looked at your grave since I left for training! I put up a barrier to protect your remains... How?"

"You didn't bring us back?" Jakotsu asked.

I shook my head.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling.

It was as though something really big were coming this way.

I looked up, and saw a huge, evil-looking creature. It's presence was human.

This had to be Kyoukotsu, the cannibalistic giant.

My tears settled just a little bit, and I managed to bow in greeting.

Right then, I felt something touch my leg.

I straightened up, and looked down.

A short old man was looking me over, stroking my leg.

I flapped my wings, and floated up out of his reach.

The old man was wearing poison-maker's attire. No doubt, this was love-sick, poison master Mukotsu.

I heard clanging, and hissing as Ginkotsu came around with Renkotsu.

Suikotsu came out of one of the many doors.

Despite the fact that none of them really liked me, and I hadn't been truly fond of them, I flew around, and hugged them all.

My tears flowed fresh, and soaked my face. I didn't think I'd ever stop crying.

"Who's makin' the racket, over there?" came an angry shout. "I'll kill you!"

This time, my tears stopped, as did my heart.

I slowly turned to look at the person sitting just outside one of the buildings.

He was rather focused on polishing the blade in his hand, and hadn't even bothered to look up.

I flew over to him, pulling Banryuu off of my bracelet, as I landed in front of him.

He took a moment to notice I was there.

When he saw my feet, he looked up at me, and his eyes widened.

I grew Banryuu back to it's normal size, and the blade fell into the ground between me and him.

I pushed the hilt toward him.

"You'll need this, then." I said. "Onii-san."

Bankotsu stood up, taking hold of Banryuu, giving me a very serious look.

I met his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Many emotions passed through his eyes.

The one that stuck... It blew my mind.

Right then, and there, Bankotsu set Banryuu aside, and put his hand on my face.

I gave this a moment to sink in, and see if he was toying with me, before I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

This time, I made this kiss last. This time, Bankotsu returned the kiss. And this time... it disturbed me at first, but, he slipped me the tongue.

I felt so much in this kiss.

It was a few minutes before we managed to tear away from each other.

"So..." I said. "I don't suppose this means..."

Bankotsu looked back behind me, at his brothers, and leaned down beside my ear.

"Yeah." Bankotsu whispered. "I love you. The past year has been hell without you. I don't think I could live without you if you left again."

I smirked through my tears.

"You had me at 'I love you'." I said.

I held him close, as I returned to my human form.

Bankotsu patted me on the back, not ready to show his feelings for me in front of anyone yet.

I spent the rest of the day with the Shichinintai, after I returned the other two weapons.

I found out that they were living in the palace of the war lord who beheaded them over ten years ago. It was rather interesting, to me. That they would _want_ to live in the building that their enemy lived in. I would not have done the same at all. Of course, my enemy wouldn't touch me, as long as she thought herself better than I. I would never be in the same situation.

At the end of the day, I stayed with Bankotsu, in his room.

"So," I said. "How did you come back to life?"

He looked at me funny.

"Mori, you brought us back." Bankotsu said.

I shook my head.

"Ban-kun, I've been worlds away, for training." I said. "I couldn't have done this, even if I had the power, and the know-how."

"Well, you did." Bankotsu said. "It felt like it, anyway. The process was extremely painful. Our souls were linked back to our bodies before we got our flesh back. It took three days... I looked forward to the nights, when you would return, and help us fall asleep."

I blew out the last lamp flame, and went to sit beside Bankotsu.

"I was asleep, and having horrible nightmares all through those first three days." I said. "I imagined nasty things... Bloody things..."

Bankotsu laughed lightly, putting one of his hands on my leg.

"That's not hard to believe..." He said. "You always looked real sad, maybe a little scared when you came to see us."

I laid down, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I cast a spell unconciously?" I asked. "I suffered three days of nightmares, and you suffered three days of pain... and, in exchange, the spell brought you back to life."

I felt Bankotsu shrug, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't know. Don't care." Bankotsu said. "I'm alive. You held true to your promises. We don't have much else to worry about."

I gripped the collar of his haori just a little tighter.

"Actually..." I said. "Ban-kun... I need your help."

Bankotsu looked over at me, with a curious expression on his face...

_It's about to get really good now! Please review!_


	30. At home with my killer boyfriend!

**Enjoy!**

"I don't see why you can't handle this guy yourself?" Bankotsu asked.

"I have to be somewhere else by the time he comes along." I said. "I'll do what I can to get back and help out, but, until then, you have to be there to help Hana-okaa-san. Besides, she doesn't want me to see this guy. As little as Hana-okaa-san can do to me, I still don't want to disobey her."

Bankotsu sighed.

"Alright." He said.

"Oh, two more things." I said. "Whatever you do, whatever she does, do not hurt Hana-okaa-san. If she doesn't hurt you, I will. And, if her legitimate daughter comes to visit, you may want to hide your face. Trust me."

"Already jealous of other women, are we?" Bankotsu teased.

I scoffed. "Maybe a little." I said. "But, I'm serious. She's like the daughter of the devil himself! You'll see what I mean!"

I stood up.

"Enchantix!" I said.

Once more, spirits whirled around me, transforming me into my fairy form.

Bankotsu stood up, and looked me over slowly.

I blushed slightly.

"S-so, ready to meet Hana-okaa-san?" I asked.

Bankotsu shrugged.

"How ready do I have to be to meet some clingy old lady?" Bankotsu asked.

I frowned at him.

"This 'clingy old lady' is my adopted mother!" I said. "Watch what you say about her!"

I kicked off the ground, and floated out of Bankotsu's room.

As soon as the morning sun touched my wings, I felt weak.

It's not like I was tired. It's not like I was about to fall or anything.

But, in the day time, my powers were significantly weaker.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

I turned around to face Bankotsu.

He stepped out, Banryuu leaned against his shoulder like he was about to go into battle.

I wouldn't be able to carry him with Banryuu, and he made me promise not to shrink it again.

I couldn't carry him... not with my hands, any way.

"Brace yourself, Ban-kun!" I said. "This can be just a bit un-settling for first-timers."

Bankotsu watched me cautiously.

I waved my hand, and pointed at him, letting my power whirl around Bankotsu, and lift him up off his feet.

Bankotsu got a slightly paniced look on his face, as he wobbled around, as though trying to keep his balance.

"Oi! Stop! Stop!" Bankotsu yelled at me.

"Please, calm down!" I said. "You're going to make me drop you!"

I floated over to him, and took his free hand.

"I lost you once. I refuse to lose you again." I said. "I'm not going to drop you if I can help it. And I won't be able to help it if you shake loose of my spell."

I slowly began to ascend, pulling a slightly calmer Bankotsu up with me.

Once we were high enough, Bankotsu looked down, looking very uncomfortable.

I held his hand firmly, as we started toward the Bone-Eater's Well.

"That's it." I said. "Just stay calm, and I'll have us there in a few minutes!"

Bankotsu got a tight grip on my hand, as I began to fly a little faster.

"Is this as fast as you can go?" Bankotsu asked, sounding a bit snobby.

I looked at him, then looked ahead.

For a moment, I kept my speed. Steady, easy, safe.

Then, because I couldn't help myself anymore, I took off at full speed.

Bankotsu held my hand tightly as we zoomed through the quiet morning air.

When we reached the Bone-Eater's Well, I stopped on a dime, and slowly lowered us down into it.

"What are we going in there for?" Bankotsu asked.

"I was born five-hundred years in the future." I said. "This is my portal between my time, and now."

Bankotsu looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't start with me!" I said. "You can't believe I'm a fairy, and not believe that I'm from the future!"

Before we even touched the bottom of the well, a dark tunnel, lit by little lights, surrounded us, guiding us toward the future.

Bankotsu looked around wildly.

I smiled, as we reached the end of the tunnel.

On the other side of the well, I led Bankotsu up out of the well, and out of the shrine around it.

Outside, he made a face of disgust.

"What's that awful smell?" Bankotsu asked.

"Smog." I said. "The air is dirty. It'll get better once we reach the village I was born in."

I took him up into the sky, and we headed toward the village.

Bankotsu asked so many questions. I'm not sure if any of my answers made any sense to him, but, I did try my best to answer him.

Before we reached the village, I let us down gently, and went back to my human form.

Bankotsu gave me a questioning look.

"Spiritual powers are hard to come by, in this time." I said. "And, when people do come by them, it's hard to know what they'll do. My village is scared of my powers, so, they treat me like an outsider. I'd rather not make them think I'm any more of a freak, and start beating me up, or something."

I led him into the village.

"So, they don't know that your powers can help protect them?" Bankotsu asked.

"They don't seem to care." I said. "The first thing my powers ever caused was sickness, and that was all they needed to decide that they can't trust me."

People started coming out, starting their day, casting brief glances at me, only to look right back up, and stare at Bankotsu.

Or, perhaps it was Banryuu? Either way, they were staring at him.

It was much easier to walk through the street, without everyone's eyes on me.

When we reached Hana's house, there was a car driving away. I knew this car all too well.

"Damn it." I said. "The brat's in."

I turned to Bankotsu, and pointed at his face.

Instantly, a bunch of nasty features appeared on his face.

"That should do it!" I said. "Please, Wizgiz-sensei, don't fail me!"

I took Bankotsu's hand, and led him over to the door, and opened it.

"Hasu-chan!" I called.

To my shock, I saw Hana washing dishes, and Hasume pulling on her skirt.

Hana's face looked awful, the poor woman was so sick.

"Hana-okaa-san!" I said.

I went to her, and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Mori-chan." Hana said. "You're back! Who's your friend?"

"His name's Bankotsu." I said. "Hana-okaa-san, you should be in bed!"

She shook her head. "I can't." Hana said. "Mitsukai needs her breakfast."

"She's only going to eat two bites of anything you give her!" I said. "You go to bed now."

"Mori-chan..." Hana said.

She wasn't moving.

I looked back at Bankotsu. "Wait right here, okay?" I said.

He looked around.

I turned back to Hana, picked her up, and took her upstairs to her room.

I put Hana in her bed.

"Mori-chan, what if Mitsukai gets irritated with you? You're going to return her behavior." Hana said.

"Oh, please." I said. "I spent a year at Alfea, a college for girls. Not all of them were sweet little ladies. I think I can keep my head around the brat. Sit tight, I'll bring you some juice."

I headed back downstairs, and into the kitchen.

Bankotsu was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, can I get you something?" I asked. "Food? Drink? What?"

"I don't know." Bankotsu said. "If the food's as different as the world, I'm not sure I'd eat it."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I said.

"Shut the hell up! I can't hear the TV!" someone snapped from the living room.

Sudden anger ran through me, and I fought to contain it.

"Turn the friggin' volume up!" I growled as I opened the fridge, and pulled out the juice.

I poured a glass for Hana, put the juice back, and headed upstairs.

Once Hana had her juice, I went back down, and led Bankotsu into the living room.

"Eeeewww! What the hell is that thing?" Mitsukai shrieked, looking at Bankotsu.

I frowned at her.

Thanks to my spell, Bankotsu now had a unibrow, a big nose, big ears, warts, and jagged teeth.

No matter how bad he looked, though, she was very rude to scream about him like that.

"Shut up, Mitsu-kun." I said. "He's mine."

Something inside me began singing in excitement when I called Bankotsu mine.

"What's her problem?" Bankotsu asked.

I clung to his arm, led him to a chair, and let him sit down.

"You're dating that thing?" Mitsukai was beginning to laugh. "Wow! You're standards are low!"

I ignored her, and sat in Bankotsu's lap.

He welcomed me with a warm embrace.

"Do you think it would be alright to kill her?" Bankotsu whispered.

"Hell, no! Her dad would throw a fit, and take it out on Hana-okaa-san!" I said.

"Damn. Everything links to yer old lady, huh?" Bankotsu asked.

"Maybe. I'm pretty good at linking one thing to another." I said.

We sat there, talking, ignoring Mitsukai's rant about my low standards, and Bankotsu's 'hideous' face, and bringing us closer together.

I ended up doing all the chores that day, while Hana was in bed.

I was rewarded, though. I got to go to bed with Bankotsu that night. We almost didn't get to sleep, though, because Mitsukai made a lot of noise in her room.

That morning, I woke to the feeling of something heavy slamming down on my stomach.

I opened my eyes, and exclaimed my discomfort, and slight pain.

Mitsukai had dropped to her knees, ontop of me, and was now pestering Bankotsu.

My spell had worn off, and his face was now revealed.

He woke up, groaning in irritation as he spotted Mitsukai.

"Damn." We cussed in unison.

_I have another story coming just as soon as I finish this one. I think you'll like that one a lot... that is, if you're reading because you like my work, and not because you like the particular characters I write about. Please, review._


	31. Studies

**Move along, this ain't part of the story. Enjoy, bellow!**

My name is Mori. I am sixteen years old.

I am also packing up to head back to Alfea.

One day of getting Bankotsu drunk on sugar, and another day of getting him drunk on caffeinated sugar, made my last three days of vacation go way too fast.

I should've saved that for the graduation party.

Would've been a lot of fun.

I shoved my new seifuku into my back pack.

Hana would not let me go without a new seifuku, or a skirt of some kind.

"You're going to make me wait four days, with a sick old lady, for a guy who might just want to talk to her?" Bankotsu growled, watching me pack my stuff.

"I can't really make you do anything, while I'm gone, can I?" I asked. "I will be checking in, though. I won't force you to stay, but, it would thrill my soul, and settle my mind if you would stay. I promise, I'll finish this semester, and then drop out. I'm really sorry that I took up summer school..."

"Why do you have to go back, anyway?" Bankotsu asked. "You went to learn how to bring the dead back to life, and revive me and my brothers, and you've done that. Why go back?"

I looked at him.

"I'm learning things about my mother that I never knew, never imagined." I said. "She was amazing when she was young. I want to know what she didn't get to tell me."

I fastened my bag shut, threw it on, and stood up.

"Your folks were real good to ya, huh?" Bankotsu asked.

I turned to him. "Yeah. They were." I said.

Bankotsu looked me over.

"How much more do you need to find out?" He asked.

"Well, I know how she discovered her powers, and everything that happened during her stay at Alfea." I said. "So, I guess I'm just trying to find out what happened between her graduation, and meeting my father."

"That's not a lot, right?" Bankotsu asked.

"I think I can get it all in four days." I said. "How about Hana-okaa-san? She's not a lot, right?"

He sighed.

"Fine." Bankotsu said. "How hard can it be?"

I smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ban-kun!" I said. "I owe you big time!"

"Yeah, whatever." Bankotsu said. "Just come back as soon as you can."

I let go of him, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and headed downstairs.

Just as soon as I reached the bottom of the steps, I spotted Mitsukai on the couch.

She wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. Just lazily dividing her attention between the TV, and her fashion magazine.

Her aura, though, said that her attention was on one more thing... my departure.

She was just waiting for me to get out of the house, so that she could jump on Bankotsu.

I turned to a wall, and traced a spell onto it.

"Protect in peace, Ban-kun!" I whispered to myself, smiling as I headed out the door.

The inter-stellar bus rolled through, disguised as an earth bus, and stopped in front of the house.

I turned, and looked up at Hana's window.

She waved at me from inside, crying like it was my first day.

I smiled, and waved before getting on the bus, and taking a seat.

I spent half the morning on that bus, and was less than happy to start studying, but, I did so.

Classes were going by so much slower. It was painful to take tests. It was annoying to go to P.E. And it was absolutely excruciating to listen to all the girls jabbering over lunch.

I sighed, as I sat down, and began eating.

Everyone was babbling about all the Charmix fairies popping up over the last month, and how they were going to become Charmix fairies, if they weren't already.

Hasume smirked at all of them in a snobby manner, as though she were the only Enchantix fairy in the room, instead of me.

"Look at all of them! Bragging about their Charmix powers!" Hasume sneered.

"You just chill out." I said. "Just because I'm at Enchantix, now, doesn't mean I'm going to rub it in their faces. That's rude."

"You're going to have to show it, soon, though!" Hasume said. "Remember, sensei-tachi were supposed to spend five years here, and graduated two years early because of their Enchantix."

I shrugged. "I'd rather see how long I can hide it!" I said. "Wouldn't it be a rush to hide it up until the end of the year? Not once transforming, but, still passing classes."

"Okay, it's your power." Hasume said.

Three days drug on with the bragging, lectures I already knew every word to, complaining, and lack of interest in anything I could do in the city of Magix.

Faragonda did eventually dub me graduation worthy. But, I couldn't leave yet. No.

I had one more book I needed to read. And I knew where I could find it.

I fought through the wind and rain as I approached Cloud Tower, and spotted my guide.

"Griffin-sensei, right?" I asked.

She looked me over. "So, you're the fairy that Faragonda wants me to assist?" Griffin asked. "Very well. This way."

I followed her inside, and powered down.

She led me to a messy library. "You're searching for your mother, correct?" Griffin asked.

"Hai." I said.

"What is her name?" Griffin asked.

"Michelle." I said.

Griffin waved her hand, and a bunch of books surrounded us.

"There are many Michelles, it seems." Griffin said. "Pick out your mother's book."

I looked around at all the books.

I spotted a yellow one, with burns on it. The name was written in English, and Japanese hiragana.

"This one." I said, taking hold of the book.

"Very well." Griffin said, sending the other books away. "I want you finished, and gone by sun-down."

I nodded.

Griffin left the room, and I began to study.

I found the section on what my mother did after graduation.

It was very thin. This made me all the more curious.

I flipped to the page. "Right after graduation, Michelle went straight back to Earth, and began traveling the world." I read to myself. "As she was touring Japan, she met a man, fell in love with him," I smirked at this bit. "unaware of... the dark intentions he held for her future." Dismay began to well up inside me, as I read further. "Just two months into their relationship the man forced her to bear his child, it is still unclear as to why he did so. Ashamed, and scared, Michelle fled from the man, and soon found herself in a small village, where she made friends with Hana Chowa. Despite fearing the father, Michelle kept the child, and swore she would raise this child well, father or none..." I paused briefly, feeling sick. "Five months into her pregnancy, Michelle met, and fell in love with a young martial artist named Hoa Fukai, who would soon propose to her, promising to treat her child as though it were his very own..."

I dropped the book, unable to read any more.

Absolute horror and shock ran through my veins.

Tears spilled from my eyes, and heavy sobs were leaping to my throat faster than I could release them.

I was out of Cloud Tower, packed up, and on a bus to Earth before my heart could beat twice.

Once on Earth, not even at my village yet, I jumped off that bus, and ran the rest of the way.

I wasn't even thinking about the car on the street when I went into Hana's house.

I just knew that Hana knew something about this, and I had to talk to her...

_'Hoa' is pronounced 'Wah'._

_Seifuku - School uniform._

_Sensei - Teacher._

_Dramatic enough for ya? Man, I loved making that realisation! Please, review!_


	32. Talking really closely

**Woooo! I'm hyped up! Let's do this! Enjoy!**

My name is Bankotsu. It's been six days since Mori brought me to this strange world.

She's been gone for the last three of those days, asking me to protect her 'adopted' mother, Hana.

I still don't know what I'm protecting her from.

But, the old lady looked like she might vomit, she was so scared.

"Why did you make Mori-chan promise to come back?" She whispered.

I gave her a funny look.

"Yeah, like you don't want her back right now!" I said.

"No. I don't." Hana said.

This was weird.

All this old lady ever talked about was how often Mori was gone, and how much she missed her.

Not once has she told me that she didn't want Mori around.

"Yeah. She's always shooing the brat away when Papa comes to visit." Hana's 'real' daughter entered the room, and sat in her usual spot on the couch. "I don't see why you care. Papa can't possibly want anything to do with that ugly little wench."

I glared at her, reaching for Banryuu.

"Mitsukai-chan, if all goes well, you will never have to see why I care." Hana said. "And I hope all goes well."

I looked down at Hana.

She was shaking.

"How bad is this guy?" I asked.

Hana looked up at me.

"You couldn't even imagine..." Hana said.

Right then, we heard the door open.

"Mitsukai. Chowa-san. Are you in?" someone called out.

A middle-aged man walked in, and imediately looked at me.

Hana's daughter hopped up, ran to him, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Konichiwa, Yuuhino-san." Hana said.

He looked at her.

"Who is this boy?" The man asked, addressing me like I was an object.

"Worry not." Hana said. "He is merely assisting me while I recover from illness. Yuuhino-san, you wanted to talk to me?"

The man looked at her with a leer that could kill.

I pulled Banryuu into a position to strike.

"I can feel her, Chowa-san." Yuuhino said. "She's been here, if she isn't here now. I can feel her power."

I picked up Banryuu.

Hana reached up, and gripped the sleeve of my haori.

"Yuuhino-san," Hana said. "I have not seen her. Not since they finished going through the ashes. I don't know what you're feeling, but, that child is gone. She's been so for almost twelve years, now!"

All of a sudden, we heard the door swing open loudly.

"Hana-okaa-san!"

**Mori's POV:**

I threw the door open.

"Hana-okaa-san!" I called.

As soon as I set foot in that house I got a bad feeling.

Still, my other bad feelings out-weighed this one, and I went straight to the living room.

Hana looked at me, and her expression... I had never seen such horror.

I noticed a strange man in front of me.

He was middle-aged, and Mitsukai had her arms around his neck.

This had to be her father.

I nodded to him, and looked at Hana.

"We need to talk." I said. "Am I interupting anything?"

Mitsukai's father turned to me, twisting out of Mitsukai's grip, and reached out toward me.

I moved away from him, not wanting him to touch me.

"Mori-chan, not now." Hana said, struggling to collect herself. "Go upstairs. We'll talk later."

Mitsukai's father shot her a dangerous glare that told me that, if I left, there would be no talk later.

"That's alright, I'll wait." I said.

"Bankotsu-san, take her upstairs, please." Hana said.

Bankotsu watched Mitsukai's father just as closely as I did.

"I'm with Mori, on this one." He said.

Hana looked frustrated.

"Why not let them stay?" Mitsukai's father asked. "I should like to talk to-"

"MORI-CHAN GO UPSTAIRS NOW!" Hana screamed out, beginning to cough and cry as soon as it was out.

"Hana-okaa-san!" I said, taking a step toward her.

Hana covered her face, and pointed upstairs.

Bankotsu got up, and came to me.

"Maybe we can talk." He said. "Let's go before she gets sicker."

"But, this guy..." I said.

"Put up a barrier." Bankotsu whispered so low, I almost didn't hear him.

I nodded once, and followed Bankotsu upstairs, leaving a barrier around Hana.

In the hall, Bankotsu leaned against a wall, facing me.

"So, what happened?" Bankotsu asked. "You came in looking like a walking corpse."

I leaned back against the opposite wall, and slowly slid down to a sit.

"I found a book on my mother." I said. "I went straight to a certain chapter, telling about how my mother met my father... and the man I thought to be my father."

I rubbed away the new tears falling from my eyes.

"Thought to be your old man?" Bankotsu said.

I nodded, looking up at him.

"The man who taught me self-defense. The man who taught me all the best survival techniques. The man who came to comfort me when I had nightmares..." I said. "His blood is not mine."

Bankotsu came over, and sat in front of me.

"Yeah, so?" He said.

I looked up at him. "So, he's not your old man by blood." Bankotsu said. "Is it really a reason to cry? He was there. He taught you things. Unless you found out that your real old man would've been a thousand times better, I don't see any reason for you to be so upset."

I raised my head slightly.

"That's... really, strangely... comforting." I said. "And coming from you..."

"Yeah. Believe it or not, there were a lot of times when I wished I had... what was that word? An 'adopted' father?" Bankotsu said. "Maybe your old lady was strong, and wise where mine should've been. Maybe she left the guy for your sake."

For a moment, I just stared into his eyes. Very serious, yet, very kind... and, ever so slightly, sad.

Then, very slowly, I leaned forward, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ban-kun." I whispered. "You're really sweet..."

Bankotsu wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Nah. I'm just thinking straight." Bankotsu said. "And you're over-sensitive."

I frowned slightly.

"I'll let you have that one, for now." I said. "I'm not in the mood to argue, right now. But, as soon as I feel better, you can be sure that I'll argue circles around that stupid comment."

"Yeah?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

Bankotsu let go of me, and I sat back.

I sighed heavily, rubbing away my tears.

"Really, I'd think that you'd have seen all that first." Bankotsu said. "You're really good at seeing that kind of stuff."

"Well, sorry to fall short of your expectations." I said. "Papa was the greatest father out there. To find out that I wasn't his daughter was, put gently, a shock. I still feel like hell."

Bankotsu leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I can fix that." He whispered.

Bankotsu leaned in a little closer.

All of a sudden, we heard a gasp by the stairs, and turned.

Hana had come up the stairs, and was watching that with a deep blush on her face.

And we were in the absolute worst position to be caught in.

My face was still flushed from crying, and my legs were parted to allow Bankotsu to hold me.

Our faces were a fraction of an inch apart.

This was so very, seriously akward, I could barely manage the odd sounds coming out of my mouth.

"Mori-chan... I-I thought you would at least use the bed room. M-maybe lock the door, as well?" Hana stuttered, still blushing.

I had no idea why she was blushing. She wasn't the one caught in this akward position!

"Hmm. Not a bad idea, Hana." Bankotsu said, leaning down, and nuzzling my neck.

"CHIGAUUUUU!" I cried out. "You've got this all wrong! Geez!"

_Chigau - You're wrong / not right._

_Good? Maybe it was too early to add in that last bit, but, hey, my stories are always dramatic tragedies. I needed to add that in. Please, review!_


	33. Making Plans

**Wow... It took a while for me to get here! I'm busy with a new story, and I rather like it! Enjoy this one for now, though!**

"So, he really isn't..." I said.

Hana rubbed tears from her eyes, and shook her head.

I sighed heavily.

"So, where is my real father? Why did my mother run from him?" I asked.

Hana made a face of reluctance.

"He's an evil man... He used to be a Houshi, but, he doesn't use his powers for some reason." Hana said.

"So, you've met him?" I asked. "Do I look anything like him? Anything I should've noticed?"

"No, you look like your mother, through and through." Hana said. "You act a bit like the man who raised you..."

"So, who is my blood father?" I asked.

Hana looked around carefully.

She was acting like her unwanted guests would care about what she was saying.

"It's never been hard to raise you... To treat you as my own daughter..." Hana said. "You're halfway to being... My real daughter's sister."

Rage boiled up inside me.

"You mean to tell me... My father... He's that awful man downstairs?" I asked. "I'm related to that brat, too?"

"Only by him. Your mother was your real mother, I swear!" Hana said.

I nodded. "I don't doubt that..." I said. "Like you said, I look just like her. On top of that, I'm a yousei. There's no way we're not related!"

I sighed, and leaned back against Bankotsu, who had been sitting behind me the whole time.

"Well, today has certainly been stressful!" I said. "Papa isn't my blood father, I'm related to the most rotten little bimbo on the planet, and I'm in the midst of another life-threatening crisis! Have I left anything out?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "That about sums it up." He said. "So, how long will I need to stay?"

"You don't have to." I said. "I can take you back, and beat this guy on my own."

"That so?" Bankotsu asked. "Hmmm... Nope. I'm stayin' anyway."

"Eh? Doushite?" I asked.

"You complainin'?" Bankotsu asked. "I'm stayin' for you. Just in case that kid with the funny name comes back, that is..."

"I'm not complaining. I just thought that you'd be eager to go back." I said. "And what kid with a funny name?"

"Let's see, how was it pronounced? Su... Saa..." Bankotsu tried.

"Thatcher-san, by any chance?" Hana asked.

"Yeah! Him. He's been comin' 'round, lookin' for you." Bankotsu said. "I don't like the way he says your name."

I got a little uncomfortable just hearing his name.

"Geez..." I said. "Chill out. He's got nothin' on you, Ban-kun."

"Chowa-san!" came a dark voice.

Hana looked toward the door.

I stood up. "Huh-uh! You're staying right there!" I said. "I'll go see what the bastard wants."

"Mori-chan!" Hana scolded.

"Err, pardon my French!" I said as I started out.

I went to the living room, where the Yuuhinos were sitting on the couch, waiting on Hana.

"Hana-okaa-san is in bed right now." I said. "I shall take her place until she is well enough to be on her feet. May I ask what you need?"

Mitsukai's father looked at me with a very sly, yet subtle smile.

"I was only going to tell her that I would be staying for two weeks." He said. "I suppose it's more important to tell you this..."

He looked over at the calander.

I followed his gaze. There were only ten days left in this month.

And on the fourth day of next month...

"Okay..." I said. "Well... I hope you enjoy your stay. Will there be anything else?"

His gaze became just a little darker.

"No. That's all." Mitsukai's father said.

I headed back upstairs, into my room where Hana and Bankotsu were waiting.

"That was quick." Hana said. "What did he ask of you?"

"Nothing. He just told me how long he was staying." I said.

I flopped down on the floor, beginning to feel... irritated.

"Oh, no. Tell me he didn't say two weeks?" Hana said.

"Can't do that. 'Cause he did." I said.

Hana hung her head in frustration.

"What? How long is that?" Bankotsu asked.

"It's fourteen days, but it ain't how long he's stayin' that bothers me." I said. "He's stayin' for my birthday..."

"Birthday?" Bankotsu said. "Like the season you were born in?"

I nodded. "Except that we've narrowed it down to the exact day." I said. "I'll be exactly seventeen years old in two weeks... And he's gonna be there for it, too."

"Oh, and I had so many plans made already!" Hana said. "I invited some friends, and I was going to cook all the foods you liked, and put on all your favorite movies..."

Hana sighed.

"I'm guessing this is a big thing?" Bankotsu asked.

I leaned over beside him.

"Not really." I whispered. "Hana-okaa-san likes to think so, though, so I usually let her have her fun."

"Ah." Bankotsu said.

Eventually, we got Hana to get into her bed, and spent the rest of the day just tending to her.

That night, after getting the Yuuhinos' fed, and preparing their rooms for them, I went to Hana's room, where Bankotsu was waiting, and sat beside him.

"They'll be out of our hair for a bit now." I whispered. "So, how's everything in here?"

"She's been sleeping soundly." Bankotsu whispered.

"Good." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his arm.

For a moment, the room was silent, but for Hana's rough breathing.

"Why don't you just go and kill that guy?" Bankotsu asked.

"I can't." I whispered. "He has it set up so that Hana-okaa-san will get hurt if I so much as disobey him or Mitsu-kun. Even if he didn't, I have no reason to kill him, and people will come after me, and bother Hana-okaa-san thinking she'll know where I'd run to."

"So, run away." Bankotsu whispered. "Grab Hana, and whatever she's gonna want to bring along. We'll go back to my time. You've got a castle for her to live in. You can protect her, and take care of her. And she'll get to see you all the time."

I slowly turned to face him.

"It's going to be difficult for her, if we do that." I whispered.

"She'll get over it." Bankotsu whispered back. "If it's for you, that woman will die a thousand slow deaths. She will get over living in a castle, without any of this fancy 'modern' stuff."

I moved just a little closer to him.

"I suppose..." I whispered. "After my birthday. She's got friends coming, so, I'd rather not have her moping about leaving them for who knows how long."

"Fair enough." Bankotsu whispered. "And once she's settled in the castle... maybe... I can take you as my wife?"

My heart stopped, briefly.

I couldn't believe it. My very first boyfriend, and I had only been with him for about a week, was asking me to marry him.

Wow...

"Would you, really?" I asked.

"If you'll have me for your husband." Bankotsu whispered.

I smiled, and slid up into his lap.

"Then I shall become your wife." I breathed.

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around me.

"That's good." Bankotsu whispered. "Because there was absolutely no way I was takin' no for an answer!"

We both laughed quietly, until we fell asleep in the floor of Hana's room...

_Doushite - Why._

_Took forever. Please, review!_


	34. Gifts

**Gotta finish this one soon! I have another story coming, and I think you'll like it! Please, enjoy this one!**

My name is Mori. I am seventeen years old. Today.

The past two weeks have been really rough.

Mamoru Yuuhino, Mitsukai's father, is also my father, and he's coming after me, Heaven knows why.

He recently confessed to being my father, as though I didn't already know, and offered me a tough job.

He wanted me to defeat Mitsukai in battle, and then finish her off. He wanted me to take over his company when he left it. And in exchange, I could have anything I wanted.

Now, I would've gladly gone through with that first 'job'.

But, since he was asking me to do so, he probably planned for me to get caught by the police, and possibly executed.

But, even if that wasn't his plan, the company came with killing Mitsukai.

I didn't want anything to do with her, or her father. I couldn't do anything about being a blood relative, but, I sure as hell wasn't taking over the family business.

So, I turned him down.

He's been watching me with the scariest leer ever since.

I slowly sat up, the morning of my birthday, and ended up falling over onto Bankotsu's side, not quite ready to get up.

Bankotsu grunted in slight surprize, and opened his eyes.

I sighed.

"Sorry." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Bankotsu grunted, turning over, and pulling me into his arms. "What's with you? You've been moping for three days?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. "I feel... different. Something's going to happen, and I'm having mixed feelings about it. It feels really good... and really bad."

Bankotsu stroked my arm gently.

"Let's hope that it's good, whatever it is." Bankotsu said.

I nodded.

"Ready to go downstairs?" I asked.

"More or less." Bankotsu said. "Sure, I'd like to head downstairs, and try Hana's cooking at it's best. But, now that I've got you leaning on my chest, I would be perfectly comfortable staying right here."

I blushed.

"Ne, Ban-kun." I said.

He looked me in the eye.

"Nowadays, we have a little tradition, called a 'Birthday Wish'." I said. "Would you grant me one right now?"

Bankotsu gave me a puzzled look.

"Kiss me?" I asked.

He smiled my favorite devious smile, leaning his forehead against mine.

I could tell he was looking to make this a long kiss. That's the only time he ever hesitates to kiss me.

Bankotsu very slowly leaned his lips toward mine.

All of a sudden, the door opened.

I jumped slightly, and turned over.

Mamoru was at my door.

Instantly, I glared at him.

"Thanks for knocking." I said.

"You'll forgive me." Mamoru said. "Get dressed, and come downstairs. Your birthday presents are waiting on you."

He walked away before I could say anything else.

I sighed. "Damn." I said, turning back to Bankotsu. "Come on. That bastard's got a point. If I wait to long, Mitsu-kun's going to take Hana-okaa-san's gift for herself, and possibly even hinder her cooking frenzy."

Bankotsu groaned in irritation.

We both got up, and got ready to face Hana and her guests.

Once downstairs, Bankotsu sat on the couch, and I went to the kitchen.

She was turning some dumplings in the griddle, and pouring a sauce over them.

"Happy birthday, Mori-chan!" Hana said.

"Thanks." I said. "Hey, anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, there is!" Hana said. "Grab a plate of food, and that little package off of the table, have a seat somewhere, and enjoy."

I smirked at her, and went to the table, which was already cluttered with food.

I put a bunch of stuff on a really big plate so that I could share with Bankotsu, picked up the small package, and headed into the living room with both.

I sat beside him, handed him the plate, and began to open the package.

"What's that?" Bankotsu asked.

"Don't know yet." I said. "Hana-okaa-san wrapped it in secret."

I lifted the top.

Hana had made me a pair of earrings shaped like fairy wings.

I smiled, and put them in.

"Whoa! Whoa! What're you doing?" Bankotsu exclaimed.

I looked up at him.

"Trying on Hana-okaa-san's gift." I said. "W-what... Oh. Right. No earrings in Sengoku."

I pulled them out to show Bankotsu that my ears were just fine.

"Geez." Bankotsu said. "Poking holes in your ears just to wear silly pieces of metal on them?"

"Hey, I didn't have a choice in the matter." I said. "I was an infant when my parents had my ears pierced. Besides, it's not like I'm one of the freaks who pierces their tongue, or, their nose."

I put my new earrings back in, picked up a dumpling off of the plate, and began munching.

It was right about then that I noticed that my birthday was going all too well for both Mitsukai and her father to be there.

I cast a glance around. Neither of the Yuuhinos were present.

"Hmm. Guess Mitsu-kun couldn't handle hanging around while someone else gets the spot light." I said. "Mamoru, however..."

"He did say you had birthday presents waiting on you." Bankotsu said. "You've already got those 'earrings'. Something tells me he got something for you, too."

I nodded once, and stood up.

"I'll go look for him then." I said. "Shouldn't take but five minutes to fly around town. If I'm not back by that time, I found Mamoru."

"Want me to go with you?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'll be alright." I said. "If she asks, tell Hana-okaa-san that I went out for a joy-fly, okay?"

"Sure." Bankotsu said.

I headed out, powered up, and went looking for Mamoru.

It wasn't long before I spotted his car at the edge of the forest.

I stopped right over it, feeling a very sudden, very strong yearning feeling.

"What on Earth?" I said.

A tear streamed from my eye, and my breath became shakey.

Before I had a chance to figure out what was going on, something came flying at me.

With no time to move, I pulled my arms and legs up to protect myself.

Whatever was coming at me hit me with incredible force, and I fell to the ground.

I heard two voices, laughing darkly as I sat up.

Mamoru stepped up by the car, and Mitsukai stood infront of me in traditional Miko's attire.

"Papa, why does this wretch get to wear something decent for our battle?" Mitsukai asked.

"Enough, Mitsukai." Mamoru said.

He looked at me with the most evil smile.

"You sense it, don't you?" Mamoru asked. "Something very nostalgic is nearby. Can you tell what it is?"

I got to my feet. "What are you playing at?" I asked. "I said I wasn't going to fight. I meant it."

"Oh, I think you will fight." Mamoru said. "The stakes are all too high for you to walk away..."

He turned to the car, popped the trunk, and began heaving something out of it.

My heart stopped as he brought it into view...

_Ne - Hey (calling for attention)._

_Almost done! Two or three more chapters left. Please, review!_


	35. Fight for Family

**Here we go! Final conflict! Enjoy!**

"PAPA!"

The shriek didn't sound like mine. But, it was.

My heart started again, and each new beat brought me pain.

Tears streamed down my face, and my throat ached with the sobs that were quickly building up there.

Mamoru heaved a man out of the trunk of his car, and forced him to his knees, holding him by his neck so that I could see his face.

The man was thin, beaten, and dirty.

But, I knew he was my father. The man who raised me.

"How rude." Mamoru said. "Yes, this man raised you. No, he is not your father. I am your father, remember Mori dear?"

A nasty rage filled my heart.

"All this time..." I said. "I thought he was dead... You kept him from me... You bastard!"

Mamoru tightened his grip on Papa's neck.

I held my breath, keeping myself from saying anything else.

Mamoru smirked at me.

"Good girl." He said. "Go through with this fight, and, win or lose, this man goes free. Win, however, and you can have one more."

My heart skipped again.

"M-Mama?" I asked.

Mamoru gave me that dirty 'I'm not going to say' look.

"And, when you lose, I get Bankotsu." Mitsukai said.

I turned my glare on her.

"My parents are at stake." I said. "That's enough to get you sent to hell faster than you can blink. You really wanna push it?"

Mitsukai pulled off a very cocky, very evil smile.

In a quicker-than-lightning movement, I whipped my hand toward her, and hit her with a very powerful magic blast.

She went flying over Mamoru and into the forest.

I flew after her.

In the forest, we got stuck in the most deadly game of Hide N' Seek.

We were hiding, looking for each other, attacking every time we spotted one another.

Finally, as I was hiding in a tree, I got fed up with how long this battle was dragging out.

I reached out in front of me.

"Kokoroha!" I said.

My dagger appeared in my hand, and I gripped it firmly.

Mitsukai stepped out of hiding, prepared to strike.

"Night fall!" I yelled.

I pointed Kokoroha at the sky, and darkness fell around us.

I saw Mitsukai. But she didn't look like she could see a thing.

Spirits of the darkness began rising, and moving toward me, whispering something about a demon.

I did sense a slight demonic presence. But, that was the last thing on my mind.

I flew at Mitsukai, and struck her arm, then whirled around, and flew at her again.

She turned to me, her eyes glowing purple.

I paid this no mind, and put a cut across her face.

The very next second, I was sent spiraling back, my left cheek burning.

I put my hand on it, and found four nasty cuts across my face.

Looking at Mitsukai, I saw that she had grown fangs and claws.

"You should listen to your ghostly friends when they tell you there's a demon present!" Her voice was a demonic growl.

She held out her hand, and a naginata appeared in her hand.

"Die!" She hissed, coming at me.

I raised Kokoroha, and caught her strike.

I pushed her off of me, and went at her.

Slowly, but surely, I began to notice how sloppy, and tactless her moves were.

The demon had control of her, right? Then, why...

I realised it as soon as Mitsukai raised the naginata over her head, opening herself up for attack.

I slashed her chest while she was open, and hopped back as she dropped her arms to hold her chest.

"You only fight as well as your host knows how, don't you?" I said.

The demon in Mitsukai glared at me.

I remembered a story my mother told me when I was young, and imediately had a plan.

I began hovering around her, blocking her attacks as they came, and striking when I could.

Finally, I got behind her.

"You're about to regret agreeing to this fight!" I said.

I grabbed her hair, and jerked her back, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Wench!" The demon hissed.

"God bless you." I said.

And with that I cut her hair short.

The demon screeched as it came out of Mitsukai, and she fell over unconcious.

"Sorry." I said. "You used so many expensive products to perfect this hair. But, I had to take it. It was the only way to help you."

I tied her hair into mine, and it became part of mine.

I could feel the demon lingering, trying to take me. However, it was sealed. It would never get hold of my mind. Not now. Not ever.

I headed out of the forest, as the darkness flew back inside me.

There, Mamoru was holding a knife to Papa's neck, watching something.

I turned.

To my relief, I saw Bankotsu, pointing Banryuu at Mamoru.

"Ban-kun, lower your weapon." I said.

He looked at me.

"Please. Do it for me." I said.

Reluctantly, Bankotsu put Banryuu down.

Mamoru smirked.

"Very good, Mori." Mamoru said.

"Save it." I said. "Release my loved ones, at once."

His smirk faded slightly.

He opened the car door, careful to keep the knife at Papa's neck.

I saw a small figure inside.

"Get out, boy!" He snapped.

Boy? I didn't know any boys?

A young boy stumbled out of the car.

He looked about ten or so years old, as ragged as Papa was, and very familiar.

The boy looked me over.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy tilted his head. "You... Okaa-san." He said, faintly.

I gave him a funny look.

Mamoru used his free hand to push the boy into me.

I caught the boy, and very gently lowered him to the ground.

"My name... is Ryotarou." He said.

Papa let out an odd noise.

I looked up, and realized he was sobbing.

"Mori... Ryotarou... He's... Your step brother." Papa choked out, through heavy tears.

My mind went blank. What was I to make of this? How could this boy be my step brother? And when did it happen?

I shook my head. "W-what?" I said. "Hang on. We'll talk about that later! Mamoru, release Papa, now!"

Mamoru and I glared each other down for what seemed like an eternity. Each waiting for the other to make a move...

_Ugh, what a horrible cliff hanger. But, hey, if I didn't cut it there, this chapter would be way too long. Why do I bother with these comments? Nobody reads them. Please, review._


	36. Jiyuu

**Two more chapters, for sure. I know it this time! Enjoy!**

"Let him go, Mamoru." I said. "You promised. Even if you keep him, you've got nothing. I have all of your power. I have Bankotsu to back me up in battle. You can't make me do anything."

Mamoru glared.

He knew he was beaten.

His grip on the knife tightened.

"Why isn't the demon controling you?" Mamoru asked.

I set Ryotarou on the ground, and stood up.

"I didn't kill Mitsu-kun." I said. "The demon would've possesed me if I did. But, I cut her hair instead. The demon is now sealed within my body."

I slowly made my way over to Mamoru, and put my hands on his arm.

"Let him go." I said. "You've got nothing left to fight for. The demon won't take your soul, either. He's sealed within me. So..."

I very, very gently urged his arm away from Papa, and pulled Papa away.

"Hana will suffer for this." Mamoru said. "She will be so far in debt, she will spend the rest of her days trying to pay it. She will-"

"Be living with me in another country, where you won't touch her, unless you want to lose your head!" I spat.

I helped Papa move away.

Bankotsu lifted up Ryotarou.

"Let's hurry." I said. "Hana-okaa-san will worry about us!"

"H-Hana?" Papa said.

I nodded.

We headed home.

Hana came to greet us, and was in complete shock when she saw Papa.

Bankotsu and I put Ryotarou and Papa on the couch, and Hana treated them to some of the birthday feast.

With them taken care of, I slipped upstairs, leaned against a wall, and slid down to a sit as I began to cry.

Hasume floated out of my room, looking like she just woke up.

"Eh? What? What happened?" Hasume asked, looking at me.

I looked over at her.

Her eyes were wide with shock. I could tell that she felt his presence.

Hasume floated downstairs.

She came back only a few seconds later.

"How?" Hasume asked.

"Mamoru..." I said. "He kept Papa alive... Just to bribe me."

"And the boy?" Hasume asked.

I rubbed away my tears, and slowly stood up.

"I don't know." I said. "No one's said anything yet."

We headed downstairs, where Papa and Ryotarou were still sitting on the couch, eating a little faster than necessary.

I smiled, still teary-eyed, as I entered the room.

Bankotsu gestured for me to go sit with him.

I did, of course, but, I was staring at Papa the whole time, scared that he'd disappear the moment I looked away.

Papa looked over at us with the strangest look on his face.

He looked slightly irritated, but, he also looked a bit sad.

I got the vaguest feeling that I knew why, as I cast a brief glance at Bankotsu, who was watching Papa just as closely.

I sighed, and leaned back against Bankotsu's chest, still taking in the shock of this crazy day.

Hana's guests arrived later that day.

They were Papa's family. I had never met them, but, I could tell they were his family.

His mother was crying all over him.

His sister waited on her turn to hug him.

His father fought tears, and tried to pretend he was okay, saying hello to me and Ryotarou.

It was nice to finally meet them.

And they didn't seem to mind that I was not related to them.

Such nice people.

Later that night, I was in my room with Papa and Ryotarou, talking with them.

"She was pregnant? But, when she died..." I said.

"I know, she was still in the early stages of pregnancy." Papa said. "But, back then, Mamoru still had power. He used it to remove Ryotarou from your mother, and help him grow until he was big enough to live in this world. He planned to turn him against us. But, somehow, I managed to go see him every day, and teach him otherwise... I think your mother was with us there, making it happen."

Tears streamed from my eyes once more, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I bet she was." I said.

I heard the door open. "Oi, Miko, how's it going in here?" came Bankotsu's voice.

I let go of Papa, and sighed.

"Don't start that again!" I said. "That was worn out the first time you said it!"

Bankotsu laughed as he came in, and sat beside me.

"So, have you told him yet?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh. No, not yet." I said.

"You said you'd tell him." Bankotsu said.

"I know, I know, and I will!" I said. "We're just catching up, first."

"Mori?" Papa said, cautiously.

I took a deep breath, and turned to Papa.

"Umm." I said. "P-Papa. I-I'm p-pretty much an a-adult now."

"Oh, that's a great start." Bankotsu said, sarcastically.

"Shut up! You wanted me to tell him, remember!" I said. "Ahem! Well... Bankotsu and I... we've been together for a while. I-I love him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same for me... Uhhh..."

"Get to the point, will ya?" Bankotsu asked.

"Do you want to tell him, Ban-kun? Since I'm so bad at it, you could obviously do better!" I said.

"Shuting up." Bankotsu said.

"Mori, where is this going?" Papa asked.

I sighed. "Okay, so, I'll get to the point now." I said. "Despite constant arguements, and irritating each other to no end, Bankotsu and I get along really well, and... We want to get married."

Papa stared at me.

After several uncomfortable moments, Papa slowly looked over at Bankotsu, who subtly twitched toward hiding behind me.

I took Bankotsu's hand, as Papa watched us both.

"That's good, isn't it?" Ryotarou asked. "Onee-san found someone like you, Otou-san. They irritate each other, but, they'll take good care of each other through the toughest times... like you and Okaa-san did."

Papa and I looked at him.

Ryotarou had never known our mother. I never really knew what had gone on before I was born.

But, I had heard the stories. Apparently Ryotarou had heard them, too.

The aura was completely different when we turned back to face each other.

"Is this true?" Papa asked.

I nodded slowly, leaning against Bankotsu's shoulder.

Papa watched us carefully.

"If you hurt her..." Papa said.

"I won't." Bankotsu said.

Papa watched us a moment longer.

"Well, if Mori is anything like her mother, she knows what's good for her." Papa said. "And if you're what's good for her, whether I believe it or not, she's going to find some way to keep you around... Fine. You have my blessing."

I smiled, and hugged Papa.

"No one will ever replace you, Papa." I said. "There's no way I'll find another father like you!"

"You'd better believe it." Papa said.

The rest of the night was so much easier, and much happier than any other night of my life.

In the middle of the night, Mamoru came back, and set the house on fire.

Everyone got out okay, and nothing truly important was lost.

Hana, however, was in tears. She had gone through hell to pay for that house, and everything in it.

All of her hard work went down the toilet, and she was about to be completely distraught.

Until Bankotsu and I told everyone of our plan...

_Miko - Japanese Priestess._

_Daijoubu dayo - It's okay._

_Almost done! One more chapter! Please, review!_


	37. Thanks for reading!

**Final chapter! Everybody ready? Okay! Enjoy!**

My name is Fukai Mori. I am eighteen years old.

I am the Lady of the Southern Lands, and the greatest youkai taija around.

I live with my father, brother, and adopted mother.

Even though I see action every so often, and we all have a nice little royal life, we got bored.

So, we started taking in orphans, human, youkai, and hanyou alike, and teaching them how to get by on their own.

Every few days, I go to visit my husband, Bankotsu, who still leads the life of a mercenary with the Shichinintai.

We have agreed not to settle down together until he's done with being a mercenary.

However, a few days after my most recent visit to the Shichinintai's lair, I began to notice some oddities in my own behavior, and took a trip to the modern era.

I'm now rushing back to Bankotsu, my mind spinning, and my stomach fluttering.

I flew right over the gate, landed, and headed for Bankotsu's room.

The sun was only just coming up, and there was no way he was up yet, but, I had to see him.

I slid the door open gently, went in, and closed it back quietly.

I could hear Bankotsu's light snoring, and see the slight outline of his sleeping figure.

I went over to him, got down on my knees, and put my hand on his face.

"I'll tell you in your dreams, then." I said.

With that, I cast my spell, and watched him sleep.

He made slight, unfathomable expressions. I didn't even get anything from his aura.

Later that morning, he stirred, and his eyes fluttered open.

Bankotsu looked at me, and jumped slightly.

"Mori?" He said. "What the hell? I nearly killed you."

Tears came to my eyes.

"Sorry." I said. "I-I... I had to come see you."

Bankotsu sat up, and put his hand on my face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. "You know you're always welcome here. Especially in my bed."

I blushed. "It wasn't about that..." I said. "And yet... It is."

He gave me a funny look. Then, his eyes widened slightly.

"Then, that dream I had..." His voice trailed.

"Yes. I created that dream." I said, tears falling faster. "I didn't want you to lose sleep because of me, so, I made a dream for you."

Bankotsu was frozen.

"D-does the dream have anything to do with what you were gonna tell me?" Bankotsu asked.

"Anything and everything." I said.

Bankotsu stared at me.

"So... do I have to say it, or, do you know?" I asked.

He shook his head, and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, if you wanted a kid, all you had to do was ask." Bankotsu said, still sounding uncomfortable in his teasing tone.

He laid down, pulling me down with him.

"You're half-way there." I said. "I do want the child... But, I want to know if you want him too?"

I lifted my head so that I could look down into his eyes.

"Him? You're sure it'll be a boy?" Bankotsu asked.

"Do you want him, or not?" I asked.

He hesitated. "I... I..." Bankotsu stuttered.

I was now crying, and couldn't stop.

"Whoa! Hey! Calm down!" Bankotsu said. "I haven't thought about this before, so, give me a sec!"

I rubbed away some of my tears, still sobbing, and met his eyes once more.

After a moment, he shrugged.

"Might not be so bad. You can feed the kid, and stuff. I can train him to lead the next Shichinintai..." Bankotsu said.

My tears came to a halt at that last bit.

"No you will not!" I said. "You died twice! You are not going to put our son through the same thing!"

"You say that like we already..." I think it finally hit him then.

He sat up so that he could look down at me.

"You mean to tell me..." Bankotsu said.

I nodded.

"When?" Bankotsu asked.

"The last time I came over, I guess." I said. "This child already has an aura of life. From what I feel, this child will be a boy. I'm sorry that I've been in tears for most of my visit, but, I was so scared that... that you wouldn't want him."

Bankotsu held me close.

"This changes things... completely." Bankotsu said. "You're gonna want me to quit this whole mercenary deal to help raise him, aren't you?"

"I won't force you, not that I can." I said. "But, it would ease my mind if you did quit, and come to live with me."

Right about then, Bankotsu looked like he might be sick.

"Mori... How many people have you told? Other than me?" Bankotsu asked.

"No one." I said. "Why?"

Bankotsu sighed.

"Okay. I'll go live with you." Bankotsu said. "Just as soon as you tell pops about this."

I hadn't even thought about that.

"Oh, my." I said. "I'm not even sure I'll survive that talk. But, alright. You've got a deal."

A few hours later, I headed home, and pulled Papa aside to talk.

He took the news rather well. He wasn't happy, but, he certainly wasn't angry.

However, he did act very strangely for the next week.

I did not tell Hana, just because she would be extatic... Not that it helped anything. She's a very smart woman, and would've made a wonderful detective.

She noticed that it was strange when Bankotsu came to live with us.

She noticed Papa's odd behavior.

She noticed how careful they were both being around me.

I think what gave it all away was when she caught Bankotsu and me in my room, just being lovey-dovey, and discussing plans for our son's future.

Whatever it was, Hana found out that I was pregnant, and I was pretty much trapped after that.

No youkai killing. No training the children. Not a single moment without baby clothes, toys, or furniture in my face.

The only thing I really got to do, was sit, eat, sleep, and listen to Hana go crazy.

Luckily, she insisted that Bankotsu suffer with me, as the child's father.

When the child was finally born, I was relieved. There was only one thing Hana was going to bug me about now...

"What will you call him?" Hana asked.

I sighed, looking up at Bankotsu.

"What do you think, Otou-san?" I asked. "Shall we go with the name we picked last fall, or, have you decided on something better?"

Bankotsu moved a little closer, and put his hand on our son's head.

"Yeah, I found something better." Bankotsu said. "I was poking through those papers, with the stories you wrote, and I liked one of the names you made."

"Which one?" I asked.

Bankotsu put his arms around me, and pulled me into his lap.

"Ukyoumaru." Bankotsu said.

I smiled, and kissed our son's forehead.

"I like it, too." I said. "Ukyoumaru, it is."

I looked over at Ryotarou, who was watching with slight sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, ototou." I said. "Would you care to hold your nephew?"

"Eh? Me? Hold him? Now?" Ryotarou asked.

I nodded, and held Ukyoumaru out to him.

Ryotarou hesitated, before carefully taking Ukyoumaru in his arms.

"Watch his head!" Bankotsu said.

Ryotarou did not appear to have heard a word he said.

He was watching Ukyoumaru as though he had never seen anything more amazing.

He was also quite focused on how he held Ukyoumaru.

After a moment, he looked at Papa.

"Do you want a turn, Otou-san?" Ryotarou asked.

Papa looked at me.

I nodded, smiling.

He turned back to Ryotarou, and carefully took Ukyoumaru from him.

The sight amazed me. Papa, my father, was holding my son.

It was nothing short of breath-taking.

Hana got to hold Ukyoumaru one more time before giving him back to me, and insisting that everyone leave, and give me some time with Bankotsu and Ukyoumaru.

I leaned back against Bankotsu, holding Ukyoumaru close.

"So," I said. "How does it feel? Married, with a child?"

Bankotsu kissed the top of my head.

"I never thought I'd do it." Bankotsu said. "I never thought that I'd want it so much."

I turned to look at him. Oh, my Bankotsu. So incredible in every way.

He looked down at me, and my heart skipped like it was the first time.

Very slowly, Bankotsu leaned his face down, and kissed me deeply.

For a few minutes, we were stuck there.

And then, Ukyoumaru woke up hungry.

I broke the kiss so that I could feed him.

"Wish granted." Bankotsu said.

I looked at him.

"Last year, late summer, I was going to grant you that birthday wish when we were so rudely interupted." Bankotsu said. "Took me a while, but, I finally remembered. So, wish granted."

I smiled.

"And then some." I said. "I could never ask for anything more than the Ukyoumaru you've given me."

We smiled at each other, and kissed once more.

Bankotsu and I had four more children after Ukyoumaru.

Each of them beautiful, strong, and very smart.

When they were all grown up, and starting their own lives, Bankotsu and I were still very shapely.

So, we started the Shichinintai up again, re-namimg it the Hachinintai.

Bankotsu wanted to start being a mercenary again.

And, you know what? I joined him.

And we fought together 'til the very end, dying in each other's arms, perfectly happy with the life we had shared, and ready to leave the world in peace...

_Otou-san - Father._

_Ototou - Little brother._

_Okay, I do know the Japanese word for nephew, but, it was rather silly, so, I didn't use it._

_So, how was the story? Good? Bad? Did you read it? Please, review!_


End file.
